<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🧛The Muggle Who Went to Ilvermorny🏡 by ManagedSnakeMischief, MysticKnight64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119613">🧛The Muggle Who Went to Ilvermorny🏡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief'>ManagedSnakeMischief</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKnight64/pseuds/MysticKnight64'>MysticKnight64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter The Boy Who Was Raised Muggle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry, Accidental Voyeurism, Adopted Harry Potter, Adoption, Albus Dumbledore is dead, Alice Cullen is a Ilvermorny Professor, Alice Cullen is a Transfigurations Professor, Alice Cullen is a Witch/Vampire, Anal Fingering, Angela Weber is a Fairy, Angela Weber is a Witch/Has Creature Blood, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bella Swan Bashing, Bella Swan is Becky, Bella Swan is a Whore, Bella Swan is the girl who called wolf (meaning she's a pathological liar), Blackmail, Bribes, Carlisle Cullen is just a Vampire, Cock Worship, Crack with Plot, Creature Blood (Harry Potter), Crossdressing, Crossover, Cum Infatuation, Double Penetration, Edward Cullen is Obsessed, Edward Cullen is Wizard/Vampire, Edward Cullen is a stalker, Emmett Cullen has ADHD, Emmett Cullen is a Squib/Vampire, Erotic Asphyxiation (One of Harry's John's strangles Harry as he fucks him in the ass), Esme Cullen is a Witch/Vampire, Evil Arthur Weasley, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, George Weasley and Fred Weasley Enslaved, Graphic Detailed Description of Rape, Harry Potter Adopted by Dursleys, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter Sexually Abused, Harry Potter goes to Ilvermorny, Harry Potter is a Prostitute, Harry Potter is a Whore, Headmistress Esme Cullen, Homophobia, Humiliation, Ilvermorny, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Internalized Homophobia, Jacob Black Wolf/Wizard, Jasper Hale is a Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Jasper Hale is a Wizard/Vampire, Large Cock, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Making fun of Men's Chode's, Masterbation, Meditation, Muggle Life, Multi, Oblivious Bella Swan, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Olympic Coven (Cullen/Hale Family), Original muggle characters - Freeform, Out of Character Bella Swan, Percy Weasley Enslaved, Plot with Porn in it, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Psychotic Bella Swan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Enslaved, Rosalie Hale is a Witch/Vampire, Slave Harry, Strangulation, Underage Prostitution, Vampires, Vernon Dursley is a Creep, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, What-If, Yoga, cock riding, graphic sexual scenes, transgender Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKnight64/pseuds/MysticKnight64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter🔮or The Twilight Series🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Stephanie Meyer respectively👭. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.<br/>True Summary: The Dursley family moved to Tucson, Arizona, USA🛬- losing all traces. The Dursley's adopt Harry Dursley🍼 for some extra petty cash🤑. Harry goes through an 🍆💦 abusive 🍑 childhood🩸and knows nothing about magic🔮. Harry grows up bouncing school to school and going to dozens of shrinks🥼with no results to be sent to Forks, WA to see a mental health specialist Carlisle Cullen🩺🧛🩺. When Bella Swan tries to kill Harry 🩸🔪🩸it changes his life forever🌈.<br/>ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: STORY WILL BE REVISED and THE GOOGLE TRANSLATE WILL BE AMENDED AS THE TRANSLATION SUCKED AND LIKE A PHOENIX A NEW STORY WILL BE BORN FROM THE ASHES OF THIS ABOMINATION.BOOKMARK TO FOLLOW FOR UPDATES: NOT DONE YET! ACTIVELY WORKED ON! PART OF OUTLINE POSTED WILL FILL IN THE BLANKS AS I GO I BOUNCE AROUND THE STORY ADDING IMPORTANT BITS OF DETAIL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Quileute Tribe Wolf Pack (She Pretty Much Fucks All The Wolfs), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Mike Newton/Harry Potter, Original Character/Harry Potter/Original Character/Original Character (Gang-Bang Scene), Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Prostitute Harry Potter/Original Character(s) (Harry fucking random 'Johns' for money), Quileute Shifters/Bella Swan, Vernon Dursley watching 15 year old girl/legally 18+ boyfriend (Voyeurism Scenes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter The Boy Who Was Raised Muggle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2263922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🛫 The Boy Who Moved Without a Trace . . . . 🚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307863">Harry Potter e i Vampiri di Forks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli">Leli</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter🔮 or The Twilight Series 🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer 👭 respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.</p><p>True Summary: Discover how different Harry's life with the Dursleys in America is. 😂🤣😂 Harry deals with trauma, bouncing through schools 🎒, while coping with strange violent nightmares of him killing people🔪. Vernon watches Harry's fifteen year old babysitter 👩 get rammed🍑 by her boyfriend who's legally an adult 🍆. Vernon blackmails the boyfriend while bribing 💰 the girl to continue watching them have sex 😜 occasionally video taping them 🎥 or taking pictures 📷 tossing extra cash on the bed 🛏️ as hush money 💵. Petunia never finds out but fires the babysitter. Harry eventually finds new friends before having to move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p><p><em>Italicized</em>-'Thoughts'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One autumn day in 1981 there was a flurry of activity within a small house located in Surrey in Southeast England. A man named Vernon Dursley happened to get a promotion allowing for the man to move his family out of the England. They were moving to the States. Specifically to Tucson, Arizona. </p><p>The neighbors were left a bit perplexed by the suddenness of the whole thing. One day everything was normal, Petunia was gossiping with Mrs. Thornton and a few other neighbors next door for brunch.</p><p>Meanwhile, back at the Dursley home, some men  that where hired by the family was packing the essentials, that the family would need for the family's new home, before the men loaded up the van. Within a couple of days, their belongings were finished being packed.</p><p>Then the following evening the family had disappeared from the neighborhood. The family was currently in the process of boarding a plane to America before any of the neighbors began to suspect that their neighbors had moved. It was as if they had never lived there before, with the exception for the neighbors memories.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>LATER IN TUCSON</p>
<hr/><p>The Dursley's arrived in Tucson, Arizona without any issues. Mr. Cook, Vernon's new employer, was already waiting for the family when they arrived. Mr. Cook stood alongside his wife, Cassandra, and their three children George, Rachel, and Robert.</p><p>The Cooks showed the Dursleys around in their personal limousine as they pointed out vaious areas of interest as well as Vernon's new place of employment, before they took the Dursley's to their new, fully furnished, house. </p><p>Petunia Dursley was overjoyed by this new life that she was beginning to experience. This was the life she and Vernon had always wanted. Not even the presence of her nephew, one Harry Potter, could ruin things for her today.</p><p>The boy had unfortunately had only been with them less than a month and she could not stand to look at him for more than a moment, reminding her of her sister and that freak of a man she married.</p><p>Completely Unnatural, the lot of them. No doubt Harry would be just the same. But he would not ruin this for them! She would make sure to raise him the good Christian way and stomp out all of the freakishness out from him. </p><p>A few weeks after the family had moved to Tucson, the Dursley's had heard of a program from one of Petunia's new friends, that they could earn a paycheck for fostering a child.</p><p>Later on Vernon and Petunia Dursley had become licensed foster parents and with the help of one of Mr. Cook's contacts in the foster care system; the family was able to take Harry in as their foster child while being payed for it. </p><p>Over the next few years the Dursleys moved a number of times. Every time Vernon would get promoted they would move to a new place that was a little more upscale than the last, until eventually Vernon became an equal partner with Mr. Cook.</p><p>At this point he was living in a very luxurious gated community in what was practically a mansion. While their situation was constantly changing, Harry was often left in the care of Rodney Corbine, a lackey who worked for Mr. Cook.</p><p>Mr. Corbine was a middle aged man, who had a bald spot on the back of his head. The cold man's only tasks were to accompany Harry at all times and make sure he was taken care of.</p><p>Mr. Corbine eventually found his way in prison shortly after due to allegations of molestation on their precious Dudders. They had seen him blatantly molest their unwanted parasite in front of them. The difference to Vernon and Petunia was Harry was unwanted and was barely their responsibility. </p><p>The boy eventually only proved to be good for cleaning, cooking and maintaining the gardens. That was literally the only thing that made the Dursley's happy about the parasite. This meant they would be eventually being able to fire Joré, the Hispanic gardener they tried to keep Dudders away from.</p><p>They also needed to save some money with their rising extravagant lifestyle. This resulted to in turn needing the free labor from their free loading brat. They also couldn't afford for Dudders to catch one of those 'Wet-back diseases' as Vernon liked to call it.</p><p>The difference between how Dudley and Harry were raised was obvious, while Dudley was sent to the same private school as his boss's son, Robert. While they went to a prestigious school whose annual tuition amounted to triple Vernon's salary; Harry's education was free and consisted of going to a public school, not too far from where they lived.</p><p>Dudley received a six-hundred dollar allowance weekly. While Harry was told he was a burden and that freaks don't get allowances. Dudley was allowed to be an unruly slob, and was not responsible for any of the household chores, That was the job of the family's live in slave.</p><p>Harry was raised to cook, and clean from the time he could walk. He learned even earlier that he was to be seen and not heard. The boy was expected to follow all the rules both spoken and unspoken. </p><p>Harry was a quiet boy growing up. The young dark haired boy tried to stay out of the spotlight. The young boy stayed to himself, while trying to blend into the background. When he was in school nobody really noticed him most of they time. Even the teachers had a hard time noticing the child.</p><p>At home, Harry was treated like a slave; his routine, from the time he was about three, consisted of having to wake up around 4:00 am before he had to start cooking breakfast on a tiny breakfast stool. Always thankful whenever he received his meager slice of bread (that was sometimes even toasted!) with a glass of water.</p><p>Whenever the Dursley's had guests over, he was forced to learn to cook during the main part of the day by his Aunt Petunia. She'd beat him with a wooden spoon, always careful not to leave bruises, but she was still thankful the freak managed to heal as quickly as he did.</p><p>When he was finished learning/being forced to cater for the event, he was threatened with more abuse, and the loss of toast privileges with the always increasing list of chores.</p><p>Petunia scolded him frequently during these sessions reminding him that "You should be so thankful a loving christian family chose to adopt such a disappointing freak like you. Freaks like you are made for normal people like us to abuse." </p><p>Harry eventually started catering for Dursley events alone on top of his daily chores around the age of three or four. He was required to decorate the entire house on top of grooming the landscape, always under Petunia's watchful eye, lest the freak screw their perfect event up.</p><p>Another example of what Harry had to put up with when he was about six. Vernon came home early and had seen Harry was doing some schoolwork in the living room with the TV turned off as the family had requested. He then heard soft feminine moaning coming from Dudley's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he went to investigate he stood in the doorway quietly as he caught the babysitter getting fucked hard with the door open. Vernon watched the entire thing slowly stroking the outline of his tiny cock in his jeans unseen by his huge fat roll. When the guy finished busting his nut into the girl she shrieked startled.</p><p>Vernon agreed she could continue babysitting Harry if she didn't tell Petunia anything and didn't report any of Harry's child abuse. He would in turn pay her extra funds to watch every so often and he wouldn't call the authorities for her boyfriend being over eighteen.</p><p>The girl nervously agreed thinking how she wanted to buy a new car, a dress for prom, and she'd be able to keep her boyfriend from being blackmailed. After this Harry's abuse started to get worse.</p><p>This arrangement became a regular routine for the babysitter her boyfriend would fuck each time she was charged with Harry. Every now and again Vernon would come home early from work or during his lunch break he would come home, go to Dudley's room, and sit in the chair in the corner of his son's bedroom and watch his fifteen year old babysitter, naked having her cunt, and (or) asshole filled with cum.</p><p>Sometimes he would have strange and sick requests like to ask the boyfriend to eat out the girls pussy licking every drop of cum he came inside of her. He'd also occasionally take photos throwing more money onto the bed at the end of the sessions.</p><p>That was only the start of things after a few months Vernon had a new sick request which was to have the boyfriend fuck a blindfolded Harry in front of him weekly while the girlfriend was sent away with some money.</p><p>Vernon would took pictures again and again while he watched the boyfriend fuck the parasite he hated so much, and who used so much of HIS HARD EARNED MONEY. When the walrus was done masturbating watching the little freak get what he deserved, in Vernon's sick twisted opinion, before throwing some money onto the bed when the deed was done.</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>The last time Harry had been entrusted to her again was around seven or eight years old. Petunia walked in on Harry asking the babysitter creepy questions about erections and vaginas.</p><p>Petunia was mortified at the language her 'over glorified paycheck' was using. She became more enraged due to the babysitter answering such vulgar questions so her response was the same as any good God fearing parent.</p><p>Petunia calmly walked over to the little harlot before she grabbed forcefully her by her hair. Then proceeded to drag the vixen out of her good christian home kicking and screaming violently.</p><p>Petunia ignored the screams with practiced ease as she continued to dragged her down the driveway, acting as thought she were simply taking out the trash (well, in a lot of ways she was).</p><p>The woman than tossed the sinful, slut onto the street before she fired her, daring she show her face on the doorstep again. After all, they couldn't allow their baby - Dudley - to be impressed by such talk at such an early age!</p><p>From that point on the Dursley's refused to hire a babysitter except in dire situations such as long family vacations. Sometimes not even for that usually he was just pad locked into his room while the Dursley's just hoped for the best.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Petunia Eradicates Magic . . . .</p>
<hr/><p>As Harry was growing up, every now and again, unusual things would happen around him. Sometimes it was just how he healed exceptionally fast, while other times it was as if he knew what would happen before it happened. </p><p>Another time when he was eight or nine Petunia begrudgingly took him to the zoo because she couldn't find a suitable enough babysitter who could cater to all of the rules she required for her problem child. Harry was looking at some reptiles and was being bullied by Dudley and he accidentally caused the glass to disappear and was able to talk to the snake inside for a bit before getting in trouble by Petunia.  </p><p>Strange little things like that continued to happen until when Harry was eleven he was sent a letter from a very special institute. When Petunia opened it, not paying attention to who it was from at first, she almost snapped.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>(ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS, GRAND SORCERER, CHIEF WARLOCK, SUPREME MUGWAMP, INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDS)</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>Dear Mr. Potter,</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em>Yours, Sincerely,</em> </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Minerva McGonagall,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Deputy Headmistress, Transifgurations Instructor.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Petunia was not going to panic. <em>After all it said to reply before July 31st so, maybe I don't reply, then the freaks would just assume he was going somewhere else. We do live in America now. There is no way we will send that damned abomination to learn more freakishness. Let alone allow our precious slave go all the way back in England. We need the boy here after all to work . . . . That should work.'</em> She sighed and started trying to relax. <em>'Everything would be fine,' </em>She told herself.</p><p>Unfortunately for the skinny woman she was unable to relax for very long, as an owl had flew through their chimney before it deposited the letter into her lap before the bird flew back out the way it came.</p><p>Petunia gritted her teeth as she ripped the letter from her lap opening it before she began to read the next letter:</p><p> </p><p>THE TWILIGHT SCHOOL OF SORCERY AND MAGICAL ARTS</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>HEADMISTRESS: LEILEE LIELIIWEN</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>To: Mr. Harry Dursley,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to America's newest magical School. Twilight School of Sorcery and magical arts. You are invited to an orientation meeting on July 20th at Midnight.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>If you are one of the many students that uses magical public transportation, to avoid no-magi detection you should pretend that you are attending someone's birthday party. To make it further seem like you are going to a birthday party perhaps bring wrap a book (USED IS PERFECT) up so you can have something to solidify your story.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Your parents will be able to pick you up at your local bus stop and the orientation should last until around one or two o'clock in the morning.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We await your owl no later than July 19th to confirm your attendance or if your family does not have an owl you may use a no-magi phone line to call Mr. Jasper Hale at 125 (356)-564-7455. If a parent is in need of contacting a student during orientation they may contact us using the above listed methods.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We are required to remind you that magic use in front of no-magis are allowed and to please wait until you start school to begin practicing.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Sincerely,</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Jasper Hale,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Deputy Headmaster, and Care of Magical Creatures Instructor. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Rage began to fill the woman as she jumped to conclusions, '<em>The freak had used magic! He had used magic in her GOOD CHRISTIAN HOME and more importantly around her completely normal family!</em><em> At least this school had given her an easy way out. She just had to turn over the letter and let them know she wasn't interested. They would assume the freak would be going elsewhere.'</em></p><p>She turned the letter over to comply with the directions and no sooner did she finish than the letter burst into flames, erasing al traces of evidence that there was a letter in the first place. <em>'</em><em>Was</em><em> it really that easy? Did it work . . . ?'</em> She thought desperately.</p><p>She waited a few more of moments and when nothing had happened she assumed she had rid her normal God fearing Christian family of the magic problem that had plagued them for so long.</p><p>Harry entered the kitchen where Petunia had opened the letter. "Aunty do you need help with anything?"</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>She rushed at him striking the boy lightly across his face, just enough to cause his cheeks to sting and burn. "How dare you call me your Aunt!!" She scolded him through clenched teeth.</p><p>"You're an abomination that's fortunate enough to be taken in by a loving christian family. You know better than to call me your Aunt unless the pocket books or guests are around." She scolded him before she leaned in closer now looking at the boy's hair.</p><p>The boy seeing Petunia eyeing his hair spoke up quickly, vainly hoping to defend himself "I didn't try to grow back my hair, honest."</p><p>The thin stern woman grew tired of hearing the child, who she considered to be nothing more than a human parasite. She quickly grew annoyed the boy's lies (or what she considered lies) she reached out and grabbed the boy by his hair and by his ear before she yanked the boy over to the kitchen sink ignoring his screams and pleas "I didn't mean to . . . . I'm so sorry . . ."</p><p>Petunia ignored the brat's cries for attention as she picked up the scissors that was laying on the kitchen counter nearby while she shoved and forcefully held the child's head in the sink as she started to cut the degenerates hair.</p><p>She didn't care that she nicked the boy's ear occasionally, the benefit of holding the freak's head into the sink allowed for the all the blood that oozed out as it began to slowly drip into the sink until the blood until the sink looked like she murdered a cat in it.</p><p>She didn't stop until the leach's hair was shortened a more appropriate length to be considered normal leaving his hair still covered and matted in blood to be dealt with later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>Around six months later before the poor boy turned twelve he began to have nightmares, they were grotesque and bloody, mostly full of terrifying things and always most always filled with death.</p><p>When the nightmares started it would only happen roughly once a month before it began to progressively become worse and worse. Eventually the nightmares started happen on a weekly basis and the dreams were beginning to take it's toll, affecting Harry severely.</p><p>The public school began to call Petunia at least once a week, reporting to her that Harry had been fainting or clutching his head complaining of pain occasionally speaking in some strange voice. These calls only became more and more frequent as time went on.</p><p>The school called the Dursley's to notify them that Harry had been disrupting class due to him speaking in a strange voice. The boy rambled about various topics usually depicting various violent and graphic situations that ranged from detailing battles, to bloody and graphic descriptions of people who were bloody and mutilated or he described death.</p><p>The school councilors noted that he had an unhealthy obsession with it. He also was reported hissing randomly with seemingly no recollection of doing so. At first the Dursley's had punished Harry severely for the school calling them.</p><p>Petunia had tried everything she could think of; she grounded the child to it's room except for the few meals served to him, chores, and school.</p><p>When that didn't work she continued the grounding the boy and she started to starve Harry even more, than she already did, in hopes her 'unwelcome burden' would stop acting out to get attention.</p><p>Harry endured this punishment for several weeks, as Petunia became to become frustrated that all of her work was for nothing and there was no improvement to the Freak's behavior in school and she was getting tired of him being repeatedly sent home.</p><p>Harry continued to have vivid and realistic nightmares that felt more real with each passing one. It eventually escalated to the point where Harry was beginning to enjoy the victims he dreamed of killing, his skin slowly become pale due to the stress of nightmares, that caused him many restless nights.</p><p>The results of the nightmares took their toll on the boy's health beginning to decline. Underneath his eyelids, sagged, dark half circles could be blatantly seen. He was beginning to become more malnourished and unhealthy his appearance than usual as the boy continued to suffer greatly.</p><p>The first time he walked out of his 'bedroom' (which was more of a walk-in linens closet) he looked completely malnourished with the dark-half-circles that had formed under his sagging tired eyes. Petunia wouldn't even want to let him out of the house.</p><p>She had him do his homework before forcing him to clean the house from the attic to the ground floor. The second time Harry did not wait for Petunia to lock him in the house and force him to clean after cooking breakfast.</p><p>He instead bolted past Vernon and Petunia as he ran out the front door before he could be stopped by the fat man or the controlling twig. </p><p>The next day when Harry woke up, since the teachers at school did not complain about his look, the Dursley's allowed Harry to continue on to school like usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>A Few Months Later  . . . Dursley Paradise Falls Apart . . . .</p>
<hr/><p>The last time Petunia was forced to pick him up from that school was due to Harry's latest nameless bully leaving him beaten, bloody and changed.</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>Earlier that day Harry was subjugated to another one of his fits while in the boys bathroom. Three boys, one from his English class, and two from his other classes, had approached, seeing him bent over a sink.</p><p>The dark haired boy's right hand on one side of the sink supporting his weight shakily as he covered his strange lightning shaped scar with his left hand, his body shaking noticeably. The three boys had noticed the freak in their classes making a scene and begging to be the center of attention.</p><p>The boy from Harry's English class looked at the other two boys. "Well, Well, Well, look who we have here. It's that freak that always talks about death and killing things. Isn't he also in your class Tom?"</p><p>"Yeah, that pathetic waste of space stood up on Dan's desk yesterday" gesturing to the guy that was standing next to him. "He was doing some weird snake dance or something hissing on his desk, fucking freak." Tom continued.</p><p>Dan shuddered remembering the attractive black haired boy dancing on his desk hissing. It was like what he'd imagine getting a strip dance from a gay retard.</p><p>Dan feeling insecure about his sexuality swung his and punched Harry in his skull knocking the trembling boy into a nearby wall. None of them had a second thought about that taking advantage of a weak, shivering and unconscious little boy being an immoral and wrong act.</p><p>"That fucking faggot enjoys being the center of attention let's give him what he wants!" Tom said angrily before spitting on him as the boy from Harry's English class started kicking Harry violently in the abdomen causing Harry to cough up a little blood.</p><p>Dan seeing the blood on Harry's mouth as he watches his buddies Tom and Richard spit and kick Harry violently each taking turns kicking his is stomach while the other boy proceeds to stomp Harry's head against the cold bathroom floor tile.</p><p>Dan who saw the young victims blood pool around a coughing Harry causing his cock begins to twitch in arousal before it continued to get hard.</p><p>The sick twisted boy continued to watch the small boy getting violently beaten, with no one to help him. Dan raised his hand before putting his hand on his hardening cock and massaging it over the jean material of his pants.</p><p>Dan speaks up to his two friends "hold up a minute, this is the perfect opportunity boys." Tom and Dick look at Dan in confusion before Dick asks "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean we are going to show this sniveling little faggot what it truly means to be an attention whore." Dan said as he unzipped his pants and pulling out his thick eight inch cock already slick and dripping with pre-cum as he continued to casually stroke himself in front of his friends and future victim.</p><p>Tom looks at the helpless boy bleeding on the ground and then looks over at Dan's hardened cock now glistening in his pre-cum. The sight of Dan is enough to cause his own cock to stir with the familiar feeling of arousal as Tom begins to have second thoughts.</p><p>When Tom looks over at Dick who already has his pants down to his knees with his tiny cock fully erect stroking his full length, as Dick bites his lip stifling a moan as pre-cum started leaking from his thick cock, that was a smaller length compared to Dan's hard eight inch cock.</p><p>Tom watching the two boys with their thick cocks dripping over the trembling whimpering coming from the young boy, sounded like music to his ears causing Tom's cock to become fully hard a short while later. The nervous boy, who now had the confidence to whip out his trouser snake, began to unzipped his pants allowing just his cock to hang outside the waistband of his underwear.</p><p>Dan looking over with a twisted mixture of feelings; greed, jealousy. Ultimately his sexual hunger won out, as his eyes hungrily strayed between Tom who was slowly beginning to jerk his beautiful nine inch thick cock and the boy who was black and blue, covered in his own blood.</p><p>The boy started to cower and whimper like a scared bitch in front of the trio as he continued to shake violently in fear. The victim clearly anticipating what was to come.</p><p>Dick not needing any further invitation pulled his pants off the rest of the way before kneeling and violently ripping down Harry's pants exposing his thick juicy ass.</p><p>Than Dick proceeded to put his middle finger and his ring finger on his right hand into his mouth before suckling them for a minute. As he lubricated his finger well running his tongue theatrically in-between the two fingers before pretending to deep throat his fingers as well while he continued to fist his tiny chode.</p><p>This caused Tom's mouth to go dry and his cock to ooze pre-cum. Harry hoping for a chance of escape moans pathetically while trying to crawl away when Dick stoped masturbating long enough to slam his elbow (attached to the hand he'd been suckling on prior) into Harry's skull causing the victim to to stop trembling. Only to start stuttering a short while later.</p><p>Dick not caring about the damage caused to his new play thing smiles in a frighteningly vicious way before he wiped his saliva covered fingers through some of the blood that was on Harry's body.</p><p>Now that his middle finger and ring finger on his right hand now coated with blood and saliva. He used his now unoccupied hand to spread his victim's sticky blood covered ass cheeks, as blood on the boy began to coagulate making him a sticky mess and matted his hair.</p><p>As Dick exposed the boys tight virgin sphincter, he slowly inserted his blood and saliva covered fingers into his tight hole seeming to be entranced by how pliable and warm his victim's tight ass hole was as he moved his fingers back and forth causing the attention whore to gasp in pain.</p><p>Dick leaned in close to Harry's ear before whispering "After this you will be nothing more than a living blow up doll . . . ." This caused Harry to shudder and squirm in a vain attempt at getting away as Dick grabbed Harry by his throat slamming him into the wall, his fingers never leaving the whore's tight ass hole as, the fingers around the boy's throat slowly tightened cutting off the air supply.</p><p>Dan was even more turned on by the scene that was playing out in front of him. He stepped closer to Dick as he stroked his cock. Dan's cock was just outside of reach of Dicks face.</p><p>Richard looked up at Dan's cock with greed and hunger, who was further stimulated sexually with the added excitement prompting Dick to proceed and to try adding a third finger to the sissy's blood covered ass while Tom continued watching stroking his cock as he sampled the sexual tension and hatred in the air.</p><p>"Show that whore what it means to means to want attention!!" Dan encouraged his friends who were tormenting the poor boy.  Dick, who had already grown bored of his repeated vicious onslaught of Harry's tight warm hole.</p><p>The boy yanked his fingers from Harry's hole causing him to gasp as his hole emptied quickly. The rapist then flipped Harry roughly back onto 'all fours' to have better access to the boy's ass. Before Dick shoved his fingers back into the boy's anus once more not giving the victim time to anticipate it.</p><p>The victim started to whimper and whine some more as he tried to cry out but his voice was already beginning to become horse and he knew that no one cared enough to try and save the freak.</p><p>The boy flinched when Dan raised his voice ordering his friends "FUCK THE NEEDY HO ALREADY!! He's only been begging for it the whole time." </p><p>Dick didn't need to be told twice, suddenly yanking his fingers out of Harry's ass quickly before wrapping his hands around his hips tightly. Then he aligned his victims hips with his before he just rammed his tiny cock, free of any lubricant, raw into Harry's tight, tight slightly lubricated hole.</p><p>After he had finished cramming his tiny cock into his tight hole Dick than proceeded to shove all of Dan's thick cock in his mouth  as he rocks his hips back and forth into Harry's hole. Dan almost blew his first load into Dicks wet, hot, soft mouth as he hit the back of Dick's throat as he swallowed the boy's cock greedily.</p><p>Dick started off rocking his hips slowly before he started to gain momentum eventually plowing Harry like an old used whore. Harry's stuttering and painful whimpering now turned to a soft painful whimpering, moan which drove the boys even more crazy in aroused ecstasy.</p><p>The ringleader moaning as Dick's moans of pleasure vibrated through his cock. Dick continued to slobber on Dan's thick cock as he became lost in the feeling of his victims sticky, warm tight ass as the boy's sphincter continued to press down on the Dick's chode as if it were trying to force it out. The feeling instead driving the rapist up the wall as the skank's anus contracted around his tiny thick cock.  </p><p>Tom being emboldened by the boy's 'courage' to do what the other two horny guys doing what they had all been thinking. He steps closer, slowly stroking his large cock, as he steps closer to the bloodied boy's face. The victims hair matted in blood and his face black and blue from being beaten so badly it was already swelling.</p><p>Tom smirks at Dan enjoying his blowjob from an enthusiastic Richard before lowering himself into a to where Harry's face was softly thudding into the tile wall to the rhythm of Dick's quick violent rutting. Tom squatted spreading his legs showing Harry his nine inch wonder smirking at Harry "You better be a good dirty whore and NOT BITE or ELSE!" the handsome boy growled at his victim.</p><p>Tom then grabbed Harry his matted hair roughly with one hand causing Harry to cry out a horse shout as his voice cracked. Then Tom used his other hand to grab the boy's blood covered jaw with the other pulling his head towards his leaking cock.</p><p>Harry already having given in to what the boys have been doing started licking the throbbing cock being shoved in his face. The whimpering victim already having his ass violently penetrated by Dick's smaller cock for quite some time.</p><p>Even though Harry was in extreme pain he began to become aroused by Dick's tiny chode thrusting and abusing his prostate. The abuse turning the attention whore's painful whimpers into a sick twisted sense of painful pleasure Harry's cock slowly becoming aroused of it's own accord. Now causing the victim to begin to moan and whimper in a twisted symphony of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Tom noticing the whore moaning softly to Dick's rhythmic thrusts opening causing Harry's mouth more and more until Tom just shoved the rest of his nine inch cock into his mouth causing Harry to choke and gag. Harry having to swallow back down the bile that had been trying to come up as he gagged violently around the thick long cock in front of him</p><p>This causes Dan to loose his fist load as he grabbed the back of Dick's head ramming his cock into the back of throat before releasing thick ropes of cum into the back of his throat as his friend greedily swallowing every last drop.</p><p>Dan still being still turned on and wanting to stick his dick in the attention whore's hole also. "Hey Dick share some of that ass." Dan ordered his friend. Richard leaned back and picked up the whore up with his hands wrapped around Harry's ass with his cock still in his victim's greedy hole. Giving Dan access to Harry's soon to be loosened hole.</p><p>Dan sat on the ground sliding his ass in the blood of his victim his legs going under Dick's. Dan choosing to take advantage of his victim, being gagged by Tom's huge cock, rammed his own cock into Harry's now lubricated ass right underneath Dick's cock. Just in time for Dick to start sliding Harry down on both cocks.</p><p>The new cock as it violently entered Harry's tight hole it causing the whore's eyes to bug out of his badly beaten face. As the whore attempted to scream in vain. Harry's scream was drowned out by Tom's fat cock blocking off his airway. Which caused their victim to gag and choke down his own vomit as he deep throated Tom.</p><p>Dick finally jizzed into his plaything's asshole causing Harry's abused hole to started to ooze out a combination of blood and semen out of Harry's now loosening abused hole leaking onto both Dan and Dicks bright red testicles coating them in a rusty-white colored solution as they continued to breed the dirty whore.</p><p>"Damn this bitch knows how to suck dick!" Tom managed to moan through clenched teeth as he slapped Harry's cheek the noise coming from the freakish whores mouth vibrating through his cock feeling amazing turning him on more. Dick hearing this as he looked at Harry's puffed up bloody lips before telling Tom "I want a turn in the whore's mouth trade spots with me."</p><p>Tom begrudgingly agreed as he'd been really enjoying his blowjob already having had blown his his thick white rope like loads twice down the moaning bitch's throat.</p><p>Tom pulled out his thick saliva covered cock from Harry's mouth the boy's mouth cramping from the length of time it he had to hold his mouth open as one of the other boys pulled his tiny chode from Harry's now loosening asshole.</p><p>Dick sauntered on over to his victims face stroking his cock that was glistening in a combination of semen, feces, and blood. The smell coming from the boy's crotch made Harry nauseated.</p><p>"Time to clean up this mess you made. Best not bite or it'll be worse for you." the sick twisted boy said as he leaned down in front of his blood covered victim before grabbing the boy's jaw and placing his hand on the back of the whore's blood matted head. Dick continued to try forcing the boy to suck his now reddish-brown stained cock.</p><p>Tom walked over to the spot that Dick had just been with his dick rammed in Harry. As he watched Dan continued rutting their rape victim's now slightly looser asshole watching the blood and semen slowly ooze onto his friend's testicles with each thrust.</p><p>Tom slowly stroked his cock as he watched Dick try forcing his dirty cock into the whore's mouth in vain as Dan continued to plow the whore. When Dan looked over at Tom "HOP ON IN!! His asshole feels sooo warm and gushy and it feels great. Help me break in this whore's hole!" he encouraged his friend.</p><p>As Dan propped Harry up onto his shoulder in a similar way Dick had earlier to show his victims blood and semen covered ass hole as he continued to slide his own cock in and out. Tom smiled as he sat onto the blood covered floor before sliding his ass over to his friend intertwining their legs as Dan continued to be fuck the whimpering slut. </p><p>As Dan's cock continued to slide in and out of their victim Tom thought to himself 'Damn it's like his cock is inviting me to come play in that tight whole.' When Tom got into perfect position Dan slammed the whore's ass down onto both of their cocks.</p><p>The huge nine inch cock at thrusted upwards at the same time, Dan slammed their victim's ass down, Tom's huge cock being forcefully thrusted into Harry's tender abused hole causing the whore's mouth to open wide. </p><p>The new cock as it violently entered Harry's tight hole it causing the whore's eyes to bug out of his badly beaten face once more. As the whore attempted to scream in vain as his voice was too far broken. Dick taking advantage of the whore's mouth opening wide shoved his milky-rusted colored cock forcefully into Harry's mouth.</p><p>As the boy's mouth slid down the reddish-brown chode his mouth filling with the flavors of his own feces, blood and the semen of the two boys whom had violated his prostate. The taste caused Harry to start to violently gag as the sick boy proceeded to piss down the whores throat as Tom finished releasing his own load into the whore's now aching asshole causing the inside of his Ass to sting.</p><p>Harry finally being tired of being assaulted chose to bite down on the foul boy's chode. One minute he heard a violent scream while he tasted the new copper flavor that coated his mouth. Then everything went black as the boys continued to enjoy taunting him, beating him, and changing sex positions, while he was unconscious. Eventually they grew bored and moved the boy to one of the staircases in the school to leave him crumpled in a naked heap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>After Trip to the School and a Trip to the Emergency Room . . . . and Some Time Later . . . .</p>
<hr/><p>Petunia stormed into the school huffing and puffing <em>'I missed my damned spa appointment for this brat for the last time!!!'</em></p><p>She walked into the principle's office and haughtily asked "What did my charge do this time?" Always careful to downplay any biological relation when possible.</p><p>Principle White looked at her with sad eyes "Your son had to be escorted to the emergency room due to some bullies who had beat him up and left him in a school stairwell naked to die. They said he's lucky to be alive if the janitor hadn't of found him when he did we could of likely been having a different conversation. We needed to give you his homework. Just know your family is in our hopes and prayers." He added picking up a folder full of the poor boy's assignments.</p><p>Petunia stared at the man for a moment before taking the assignments and silently walking out of the man's office in a trance like state. Eventually finding her way back to her car tossing the folder into the passenger seat. <em>'I know I hate the boy but the family has always been careful to keep him out of the hospital . . . . what if they discover all the prior abuse? I'll loose my petty cash fund'</em> she thought in horror as if that was the worst thing that could possibly come out of this situation.</p><p>Petunia walked into the Hospital OASIS and eventually received directions to the room her paycheck was recovering in. Harry laid unconscious and wrapped in blood soaked bandages. Petunia gasped at the sight of what was sure to be a C.P.S. investigation before asking the doctor in the room what had happened.</p><p>The only thing the doctor had been able to conclusively tell her about the school incident as Harry refused to talk when he was awake. "It appears your son was raped by three unidentifiable young males of the rape. He has suffured a lot of physical and emotional trauma. His jaw is broken, he has two hairline fractures on his skull, three broken ribs, he had a dislocated shoulder and we needed to do emergency surgery to repair his anus likely due to being gang raped or having a large item shoved in. He's lost a lot of blood and will have to remain here for a week then we can release him back into your custody."</p><p>After a week of recovery the Dursley's received a phone call from the hospital's doctor to notify them he could be picked up and would give the person the discharge paperwork.</p><p>When Petunia went to pick up Harry the nurse gave her his discharge paperwork which Petunia promptly shoved into her purse ignoring the boy's injuries yelling at him "GET OUT OF THAT WHEEL CHAIR THIS INSTANT!! WHAT AN EMBARRASSMENT MAKING FUN OF THE HANDICAPPED!!!!!</p><p>The nurse who was pushing Harry's wheelchair scolded her and told her after being subjected to a brutal gang rape the boy needs to stay inside, advised not to lift anything over twenty pounds, and to be continually monitored due to needing to recover from his internal injuries but to also ensure he will mentally recover as rape patients are likely to commit suicide.</p><p>The nurses words for a little while seemed to have an effect on Petunia. For Harry, this was meant the first time in his life he saw aunt act like a mother, an aunt, someone who cared about his well-being for the first time in his life. Petunia only was nice to him long enough to ensure child protective services wouldn't be at the doorstep so her 'petty cash fund was safe' then it went back to everything as usual.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>A NEW PROFESSION</p>
<hr/><p>Several months later after Petunia finally ridding the family of Child Services once more, she had heard that one could earn a larger government stipend for just adopting your foster child into the family. The family was already considering moving due to Harry's rape bringing attention to the home and the name change would be helpful in downplaying the incident.</p><p>After another couple months the Dursley's had filed all of the appropriate paperwork and now Harry Potter was Harry Dursley. The name Potter was banned from being used in the house hold since then and the family moved to Phoenix a week afterwards.  </p><p>At Harry's new school, his medical records had followed him and the boy had a psychologist followed up with him. The new psychologist tried to allow the boy some time to settle in before he began to pry at the boy's mind to try and figure out what was going on with him and in an effort to try to prevent any other crises while following up and helping the boy to try and work through the recent traumatic events.</p><p>The man, however, was grasping at straws. Harry's nightmares weren't like anything that he'd previously studied and he couldn't figure out where the dreams and episodes stemmed from. The dreams and visions, never showed anyone the boy knew.</p><p>The psychologist eventually just wrote it off as a form of traumatic PTSD caused from Harry being previously and violently sexually abuse.</p><p>Around the age of thirteen or fourteen and two new schools later due to the constant inconvenience he caused in his classes. He eventually found himself a group of friends or clients.</p><p>Harry was standing behind the school after it had released for the school day. He was wearing a gothic leather black dress and kitten heels, he'd smuggled to school before changing in the bathrooms, he was smoking a cigarette when his first client of the day pulled up. "Hey sweet cheeks how much for directions?"</p><p>The young crossdresser smiled as he walked out to his potential 'John' before he used his 'female voice' as he called it. "$5 for a hand job, $10 for a blow job, $15 to swallow and $20 to nut in me." Harry said his practiced routine as he puffed on his cigarette.</p><p>"DEAL! I got $30 for a suck and fuck! Get in HO!" Harry rolled his eyes as he put out his cigarette against his wrist before walking to the other side of the car and getting in.</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>The guy unzipped his pants "DIG IN SKANK!"</p><p>The escort in the tight leather dress just smiled prettily at him before she licked her hand then grabbing the man's soft four inch penis causing the guy's head to lean back moaning seeming just to be happy his junk was being touched.</p><p>Harry knew these type of guys from experience didn't usually last long. she took her spare hand and tucked a loose strand of hair from in front of his face before he put the guy's now barely five inch chode completely into his mouth without gagging.</p><p>"DAMN you must be pretty good WHORE to be able to take my HUGE COCK like that with out even gagging he said pressing on the back of Harry's head. As Harry thought 'just got to get passed this so I can get some canned beans from the dollar store and then go home and shower this off'. </p><p>"mmmhhmmmnn...." the guy loudly moaned as Harry continued to bob his head up and down the guy's little chode licking the head of the bright red head of the cock, poking his tongue into the slit every now and again before sliding his tongue back down before taking a testicle gently into his mouth as he stroked the guy's little cock that made Harry's dainty hands seem large.</p><p>After a few moments of Harry slowly tonguing the man's balls he licked his way back up the small cock causing the man to "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzssssssssssssssss oooohhhh....that feels so nice...." Harry slamming his mouth down on the guys small cock angled so it hit the roof of his mouth without hitting any of his teeth.</p><p>"Oh keep that up pretty girl and I'm afraid I'll only be able to pay you half price." Harry catching the message clicked the lever on the car seat causing the man to recline back quickly Harry's warm mouth never leaving his cock for a minute.</p><p>"Damn your so good at this.." the Horny man barely managing to moan as he was out of breath from the amazing blow job and the shock of being reclined back at the same time. The pervert raised his hands so they were rested behind the balding guy's head.  </p><p>Harry than took this moment to climb up onto the guy's lap, careful his dress didn't hike up his skirt too high or the guy would see his raging boner fighting against the duct tape to break free, in guy reverse cowgirl. Harry licked his right hand while holding the steering wheel with his left hand, as his right hand he reached around his ass careful not to move the skirt as he used his thumb and two or three fingers to grab the guy's tiny chode as he inserted the cock into his ass. </p><p>Once Harry felt it was secure he put his right hand on the steering wheel and started ride the man's tiny cock being careful not to bounce to high otherwise he'd have to stick the guy's cock in him again and he really wanted to just make his money and go head to the dollar store before he headed home.</p><p>The man getting really into having his cock ridden by this emo bitch so he pulled both hands from around his head and put his hands on Harry's hips guiding his ass on his cock as he was about to nut in the skank's tight asshole.</p><p>Harry begun to get nervous as the man's fingers started to sneak their way under his skirt. He just ignored it and hoped that he wouldn't find the duct tape.</p><p>The man's fingers brushed against a slightly malleable frayed sticky edge of something. "Is that duct tape on your cooter?"</p><p>Harry not knowing what else to say "Yep, that's duct tape on my cooter. Got to keep from getting preggers somehow and taping the front while doing business in the back seems to work for me."</p><p>"Oh strange, but if it works." the man began to slam his cock into the skank's ass as Harry slammed his ass on the guy's cock. Meanwhile inside Harry's head he thought to himself <span class="u">'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?! I duct tape my cooter to prevent pregnancy. . . .I can't believe he's bought that story!!'</span></p><p>The guy a few minutes later busted his nut inside Harry. Harry slid off the pervert's chode as the man gave Harry his money and Harry promptly hopped out of the guy's car and as he went around to the other side the guy called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, SKANK!?" Harry turned around facing the driver's seat waiting for the guy's answer. </p><p>"Next time you bang a guy and you're junk is tucked and you are 'in stealth mode' tell him he's paying for a show and to keep his hands to himself and let you do all the work. If I'd didn't have a thing for crossdressers I probably wouldn't of even noticed the tape but you can't be too careful miss."</p><p>The balding gentleman pulled out a business card and a note pad "what's your number so we can make this a regular thing." 'Phone number shit I don't have a phone . . . .' Harry thought frantically.</p><p>"Look Boss, I'll be honest with you. I don't have a phone but I stand outside the school every day after school and wait for a John to pick me up so to speak." Harry responded honestly.</p><p>The man inhaled deeply before looking between Harry's face and ass. "What's your name sweetheart."</p><p>"Harriet." Harry confusingly responded easily to the man's question.</p><p>"Meet me here tomorrow after the school day ends and we will work something out." the balding man added giving Harry his business card before he drove off.</p><p>"Alright, you're the boss, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry responded </p><p>He knew was hoping for a bit much when he his first trick at his new school drove off it'd be unlikely they'd stay friends as he was a freak and he was just a client. </p><p>Later he discovered his new client was the lead in a band and knew a strange clique outside who hung out outside of school, but the closer he got with his new 'John' and and the group of kids who hung outside the school with them. The more he started to realize he was one of the school outcasts who hanged around outside the school.</p><p>In his group there were a couple goth kids who where also into metal. For the first time he found some people who interacted with him who didn't feel the need to constantly judge or bully him.</p><p>He was also thankful they weren't intimidated either by his look or by the words he uttered during his frequent episodes and they didn't judge him for what he did for money.</p><p>Several of them would even go out of their way and pay him for sexual services and occasionally help pimp him out to a few of their friends whenever they knew Harry was short on money . . . .</p><p>As time progressed the first client that he had met at the school, who he started referring to as 'The Boss', who asked Harry to join his band as he'd heard from one of his band members who hung out in the back of the school Harry was a natural at playing the guitar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Yoga Changes Harry's Life . . . .</p>
<hr/><p>One day the school was holding an Art and Music Festival after school. A few of the people Harry hung out with had convinced him to take the day off from working the corner.</p><p>After the festival Harry's music teacher, whom according the Dursley's opinion received their teaching license from a Cracker Jack Box. Due to how much interest that Harry seemed to display during the event the teacher reached out to his guardians.</p><p>The teacher had initially been kind about things when informing the adults that participating in Yoga, and a few extra curricular would be beneficial for the boy's health and would give him an outlet to express himself. </p><p>Both of the adult's responses shocked the instructor. Petunia and Vernon screamed simultaneously "WE WILL NOT PERMIT THIS!!! IT WILL COST TOO MUCH AND IT IS ALL WORK OF THE DEVIL!!!"</p><p>After that pointless discussion with the parents the music teacher spoke with the School Superintendant explaining the situation and after some time and consideration. They hired a new instructor to the school who would teach Yoga and they rearranged Harry's schedule so he would now be taking music and Yoga.</p><p>The new class schedule replaced his normal P.E. Class with Yoga and he was allowed to take music as his second elective.</p><p>The two classes both, seemed to help him prevent his nightmares and manage how extreme and frequent the episodes he had.</p><p>Harry was finally beginning to feel like he could be himself at least during music and Yoga.</p><p>He enjoyed exploring his musical talents as he learned to play the piano, violin and flute.</p><p>He loved his Yoga class more as he learned how to contort his body into seemingly unrealistic positions. He didn't complain he was used receiving pain at home.</p><p>This pain seemed to feel pleasant though. His favorite part of the class was learning how to meditate and learn to let himself relax.</p><p>His life seemed to be improving slightly, the nightmares were becoming less and less frequent.</p><p>Harry's already scrawny body was becoming more limber and less tense which came in handy especially after a long day of school and taking cock after school was out for a few more hours.</p><p>With all of these positive results he began to use his skills to benefit him as he was able charge more and began to earn more and more money. </p><p>Between the yoga and meditation, Harry somehow was able to manage his nightmares and reduce how frequent he had his outbursts, so his school life ended quieted down a bit.</p><p>Harry began to eventually get into a routine of getting up early as he wore his cousin's over-sized, walrus sized sweat pants with a draw string. Either choosing to remain bare chested or have a shirt on depending on his mood. He'd meditate as he contorted his body into different unique positions that relaxed him as he continued to stretch.</p><p>Meanwhile Dudley - with his enormous stature and his lazy attitude caused him to continue to earn poor grades in school. He was caught frequently bullying others when he wasn't beating up Harry, whom was the Dursley's slave, with his snobbish, elite friends. Dudley otherwise could be seen going to random parties having drunken women hang off his flabby arms because of his money.</p><p>Neither of the adopted brothers paid each other that much attention when it came to their day to day lives unless Dudley decided it was time to bully Harry when he was home doing his chores.</p><p>Harry's figure however was quite the opposite of his adopted brother with having such a slender body that bordered on malnutrition, the only muscles that seemed to have any mass was Harry's glutes.</p><p>Harry's feminine figure, however, didn't bother him much, because of it he's always able to attract new clients. He was finally beginning to earn enough money to survive.</p><p>Harry had to figure out something as Dursley's wouldn't spend any money on him unless he was dying and sometimes even then, they'd question it.</p><p>Harry's was steadily growing popular with the mostly snobbish upper classes as an escort mostly due to the feminine appearance.</p><p>Before he'd go and meet a John, he'd always made sure his make up, dress, heels, tits and voice were always perfect before he'd clock into his shift on the street corner.</p><p>Things had seemed like they were normal for a few months. Harry wasn't having nightmares and his episodes barely happened once a month.</p><p>One day while Harry was in his Yoga class when the dark haired boy suddenly fell backwards due to a sudden excruciating migraine like the one's he'd normally encounter during one of his episodes.</p><p>The boy thrashed about his eyes wide and mouth open frozen in a silent scream. The boys eyes were dilated. All attempts that were made to calm the boy down were all in vein as the boy continued to flail about for several more hours.</p><p>After some time had passed the boy finally stopped having what looked like a seizure. The boy instantly sat upright before he vomited up all the contents of his stomach before he promptly fell unconscious.</p><p>After Harry's newest psychologist, who'd been observing Harry since his most recent school transfer, had been updated with the current events.</p><p>The Doctor looked at the Dursley family before informing them that he didn't feel as though he could do much else for Harry.</p><p>The man explained to the family "I could refer Harry to an old colleague of mine, his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The catch, however, would be that the boy would need to move to Forks, Washington for treatment."</p><p>"We will have to think about it some before we give you a decision what we are going to do." Vernon replied to the psychologist.</p><p>After Petunia and Vernon got back into their car they began to consider their options. Once they realized that they could still earn their stipend while the boy was in another state the Dursley family was on board with the idea of being paid with out having to deal with the freak of nature.</p><p>The family picked up the phone the moment they got home and entered their home demanding the psychologist to make all of the arrangements as they wanted to be parasite free as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⚰️A New Town & A New School 🔎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮 or The Twilight Series🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Stephanie Meyer respectively👭. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.<br/>Note: This was something I translated through google translate I read through it adding adaptations for certain sections to make sense.</p><p>True Summary: Waiting for him, after a very long journey, was Charlie Swan, Sheriff of Forks and his next tenant🏡. The man had decided that the boy, instead of paying for his accommodation in cash💵, would repay him by helping him with the housework,🧹 cleaning his car 🧽and garden, preparing food🥞. For Harry that meant a free stay. Harry starts a new school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p><p><span class="u">'Underlined'</span>-'Thoughts'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Dammit Molly, I can't just do nothing! Albus is DEAD! We have to continue this fight or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will win! You remember how it was before. Now it'll be worse without Albus to hold him back!" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But why you? Why do you have to leave! We have our children to take care of! Let someone else do this! You are not the only one who can find the Potter boy! Have we not done enough?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"How can you even say that! We need to do all we can to end this as soon as possible!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What about the children? How do you expect me to take care of them without you?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I'll take the boys with me, that way you only have to worry about Ginny. The order will help support you with that, as it was decided." The middle aged redhead turns to leave, clearly exhausted with the argument, leaving the pudgy woman with ruddy shoulder-length hair behind, clearly still distressed, tugging at the hems of her colorful bathrobe. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alice's clouded, glazed eyes cleared as a lady with a wooden stick pinned up in her dark brown hair looked to her in worry. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" the middle aged woman asked. The pale young woman, with her black hair styled in a short pixie cut, looked across the desk she was sitting at.</p><p>Alice stared at the serious woman in a black pantsuit for a moment as if considering her question "Esme I think I'm getting visions about Hogwarts."</p><p>"Why would you be getting visions about the second worst school in the world?" Esme inquired before Alice started explaining her vision in great detail to the headmistress and her theories.</p><hr/><p>Shortly before he was set to leave his friends threw him a small farewell party, all wishing him well on this new endeavor and telling him to keep in touch. His yoga instructor ordered him to keep up with his exercises and meditations despite the previous setback.</p><p>Harry nodded, somber as he said his goodbyes, a heavy weight settling over his shoulders as he had to leave, on his way to one of the rainiest towns in the United States.</p><p>The Dursleys hadn't even gone to say good-bye they were probably throwing a party celebrating freedom from their burden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>A Few Hours Later . . . .</p><hr/><p>Harry walked with his luggage to the passenger waiting area outside the airport to wait for his family's close friend to pick him up. Fortunately he didn't have to wait for too long as the middle aged Forks Sheriff Charlie Swan was already waiting for the boy he'd been charged with as his next tenant.</p><p>The man had decided that the boy, instead of paying for his accommodation in cash, would repay him by helping him with the housework, cleaning his car and garden, preparing food, and other miscellaneous chores.</p><p>After hearing about the Dursley's glowing reviews for Harry's work ethic and from having seen Harry work in their yard before he decided he could stop paying that brown boy from the rez . . . what was his name John Black . . no oh yeah Jacob Black. For Harry that meant a free stay as the Dursley's only used the bare minimum amount of cash to ensure his existence.</p><p>Charlie Swan was impressed by many characteristics of that Harry Dursley: first of all his eyes, seemed almost unnatural and was a deep piercing green. He could see the fourteen-year-old young man had a lot of pain and hurt that was deep in his eyes even though the boy tried to hide it.</p><p>He was then intrigued by his pale skin, it was way too white and pale for someone living in Phoenix, Arizona even for the whitest of folks. The other was his smile, open and confident contradicting the pain that was written in the boy's eyes.</p><p>When he saw him at the airport, spotting his hair that was black as night first before he observed the rest of his new tenant. He noted the black clothes the boy wore that seemed to match the black eye liner he used to define his eyes.</p><p>He feared he had made an error of judgement: he looked like one of those displaced people that every now and then he happened to see hopping town to town, doing hard drugs while listening to heavy rock or metal.</p><p>Harry, however, seemed to be relatively quiet, at least as far as the man could tell from that first day of living together. The boy went upstairs and had neatly placed his few belongings in the upstairs room the middle aged man had assigned.</p><p>Charlie even offered Harry the use of his rusted-down truck that seemed to be on it's last leg. The boy seemed very appreciative for the ability to drive to school instead and around Forks without walking.</p><p>The first night was unnerving. The incessant ticking of rain, which kept the young man awake due to the extra noise, he was not used to. The boy unfortunately was unable to sleep the first night due to this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>First Day of School</p><hr/><p>In the morning he rolled over in bed as he muttered to himself, clearly annoyed by the night he had, before he decided to get up and start his morning routine as he readied himself for the day.</p><p>The inside of the house was quiet as Charlie seemed to still be sleeping, and he needed a space large enough for him to loosen his tight, knotted muscles as he prepared for the day.</p><p>As he was unable to find a suitable space inside the house he went out the front door quietly closing the door behind him before he walked into the rain towards the overgrown flower bed that was in front of the house which consisted of a large neatly trimmed grassy yard that was free of debris and was that was between the garden that lined the fence and the driveway.</p><p>The unrelenting rain didn't take long to soak his black baggy work out clothes, causing the cold wet material to his skin. Harry's tussled long black hair was tied in a half bun as his bangs that fell in front of his face framing his tired eyes, with his dark circles evident, now that they were not covered by either the Kohl eyeliner or his glasses.</p><p>His body proceeded to relax as he stretched and flexed into his usual morning yoga as he meditated. He enjoyed the grass between his toes as he bent over from side to side, stretching his arms, his back as he continued stretching each body part causing him to relax even more.</p><p>Harry noticed the sun begin to rise so he decided it was time to head in, take a quick shower before he started breakfast and his daily chores he'd mentally made for himself using his routine at the Dursley home as a guide as he started his day.</p><p>When Charlie Swan woke up and came downstairs in his Sheriff uniform, there was hot and tasty breakfast was already on the table compliments of Harry.</p><p>Harry was in blue jeans and a grey T-shirt, his hair styled into a messy bun currently was still damp was from the quick, hot shower he had earlier to rid his body from the wet cold rain. They ate breakfast in silence, exchanging only a few words. Harry could see that Charlie was a lonely man, he was as easy as a book to read.</p><p>He was clearly still in love with a woman who was no longer there. They had probably divorced. The photos were lined along the edge of a windowsill were those of a girl who looked to be around his age who evidently did not live in Forks.</p><p>The boy didn't ask any questions, not wanting to make the man uncomfortable by inquiring about who the girl was or why she wasn't there with her father. Charlie's continued silence reminded Harry of his life with the Dursley's, alone and quiet. It didn't particularly make any difference to him as he was used to the silence.</p><p>He cleaned table of the dishes from breakfast before he went to finish getting ready for school. With that humidity, his shoulder-length hair was even more impossible than usual to tame; he gave up and put his long hair into a simple pony tail to keep the hair out of his face. He put on a pair of skinny jeans, a dark long-sleeved shirt before he pulled on a grey T-shirt.</p><p>Lastly he put on his inadvisable black hoodie. Even though he knew the black hoodie would't protect him from the rain it was the only thing he had. He then proceeded to highlight his eyes with a black eyeliner in an effort to distract from the dark circles under his eyes. The black eyeliner caused his bright green eyes to stand out, different from those in the Dursley family or anyone else's, as far as he could tell anyway.</p><p>Charlie said nothing about his appearance when he saw him leave. Harry called out "Have a good day Mr. Swan!" and then he left the house to go out to the truck he had on loan. Harry looked at the truck thinking <em>'looks can be deceiving...'</em> before entering the red pickup. After he stuck the keys into the ignition and turned them the engine thundered into motion.</p><p>As Harry pulled out he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of security and hope he hadn't really had before, feeling ready to take on the new day as he pulled out of the driveway.</p><p>He arrived at the office before the start of the lessons and got the form to be signed by his new professors, his lesson schedule and the map of the campus.</p><p>He followed the flow of students glancing at his map occasionally until he found himself at the first lesson of that day: English with Professor Mason; the professor fortunately did not introduce him to the class and told him to sit in the back.</p><p>The glances that were continually thrown at him weren't reassuring, but used to being the new kid after years of bouncing around schools he ignored the mindless sheep. A girl named Erica walked over to him at the end of the class, almost accompanying him to the classroom where he was going to take civics, and Harry immediately realized she must be one of the school's nerds, the acne ridden blonde in pig-tails did not have the slightest sense of humor in his opinion. But at least she had guts enough to come talk to him and he could respect that.</p><p>Civics and the hour of trigonometry passed quickly and smoothly and Harry even managed to find a couple of guys to have lunch with Erica bouncing on over excitedly waving before sitting down at the table.</p><p><em>'Probably more interested in me being "the newcomer" than in me'.</em>  In any case, he should try to get to know the strangers at the table with him, even if it was so he could hopefully learn some useful information about any of the schools students and hierarchy. The two guys already at the table appeared to be named Mike and Dean.</p><p>He tried paying attention to the conversation at the table as a few other students sat down periodically until his eyes rested on five particular students across the room from him.</p><p>Three beautiful students.</p><p>Looking over he thought to himself <em>'maybe it won't be so bad with three high fashion models attending this school no one should pay to close attention to him.'</em></p><p>And Harry's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Angela Weber an Asian girl he had in civics class, the nerd was nice but she'd talked to him almost non-stop during class, without him being able to keep up with her part of the conversation. She told him they were the Cullens and the the blonde girl was Rosalie Hale.</p><p>A pasty white girl with dark hair was eavesdropping on the table next to her when she decided to invite herself over as Dean interrupted Angela.</p><p>"Yes" Dean added before continuing. "Apparently Dr. Cullen, who had arrived a couple of years earlier from Alaska, had adopted some children who lived in the area before moving here." Meanwhile the nosy girl with a pale complexion stood up from the table she was at and walked towards Harry's table as she continued to listen. </p><p>Erica thought to add "there are two other kids Jasper and Alice that apparently are too good to go here." she said continuing "supposedly their grade point average is higher than me the valedictorian. So the school made up a special class called independent study and you have to have a 4.5 grade point average apparently to even get into said class. They only have to take the finals." making the poor girl sound more jealous than anything</p><p>When the pasty faced girl with dark hair arrived at their table she interrupted Erica as if she hadn't been saying anything important "but they don't seem to notice any one but themselves. A bit stuck up if you ask me. By the way my name is Bella Swan." she pointedly introduced herself to the new goth boy.</p><p>Harry just ignored the rude bitch he just decided to nickname 'Becky' taking notice of the handsome boy next to him who had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.<em> 'Mike Newton'</em> he thinks to himself<em> 'pretty sure that's what the boy said his name was.' </em></p><p>The boy who turns out name was indeed Mike had turned to Harry before he whispered "they don't have friends with anyone in the school, who knows for what reason and the weird thing is the adopted siblings date each other."</p><p>This caused Harry to chuckle darkly "nothing like a little family incest to brighten a person's day." Most of the students just looked at Harry with a mild shock. Bella however, paled even more than the pasty white that she already was.</p><p>"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DISGUSTING!!" she shrieked at Harry. As she picked up her tray and stormed off down the hall to her next class Biology early throwing her entire tray in one of the trash cans as she finished storming her way out of the cafeteria.</p><p>Harry just stared at her as she stormed off "Wonder what's got her panties in a twist?" causing the dirty blonde to blush without the goth boy noticing.</p><p>None of what they had said offended Harry in the least. Perhaps it was because he was lost staring at the sea of auburn that he imagined running his fingers through the model's hair.</p><p>The weird thing was the moment Angela had mentioned Edward's name, despite the handsome model being on the other side of the cafeteria. The auburn haired young man, seemed to turn towards their table as if they had called his name. What peaked Harry's interest more was when Edward seemed to completely bust out laughing when Harry joked about incest. <em>'Strange . . . .'</em></p><p>His mind than begun to think of his appointment with the Cullen's father, once Harry met him <em>'There's a chance he might run home and tell his family what happened during our session causing the runway models to lash out at him.'</em></p><p>He had this happen at a few schools causing him to become a social pariah on a couple of occasions. He really didn't want to be known as freak in this school, as he thought to himself <em>'I also hope he's able to help me prevent these attacks I've had from happening at this school. . . .  I'd like to avoid being the main topic of for school conversation for a change. . . .'</em></p><p>As Erica had another class to go to so she told Harry goodbye as they exited the cafeteria. Leaving him alone with the handsome blonde Harry had a crush on. Mike walked him to his Biology class being a gentleman and walking Harry to the only desk with an available seat before Mike walked back and sat next to the girl who had a meltdown at lunch over Harry's joke.</p><p>The Auburn headed model walked in time to see Mike walk Harry over to his lab station, his hands curled into tight fists his knuckles white as the skin stretched over his fist as the pale young man inhaled deeply before holding his breath, reacting as if he were offended by the sight in front of him. The pale muscular young man continued to walk over to his desk while still seeming to be holding his breath.</p><p>Harry soon found Edward Cullen sitting next to him. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Edward gave him a dangerous look as his black eyes glared at the boy he sat next too. If looks could have killed him he would have been incinerated leaving nothing more than a pile of ash where he was sitting.</p><p>Harry tried to get as far as possible from the source of hatred he had on his right, trying to ignore the clenched fist, the tense muscles, the black and burning gaze causing him to shrink back into his seat as the teacher prepared for roll call.</p><p>"When I call your name please raise your hand and wait for me to mark you were here before putting your hand down. When I call the next name you will know you have been marked for attendance." the pudgy teacher instructed the class.</p><p>"Abbott, Charles,</p><p>Bennett, Dean,</p><p>Cullen, Edward,</p><p>Jones, Conner,</p><p>Midas, Jessica,</p><p>Newton, Mike</p><p>Swan, Bella,</p><p>Potter, Harry,</p><p>Weber, Angela"</p><p>and continued down the rest of the list of students until all the students had been accounted for except for Conner and some other student who's name Harry didn't hear.</p><p>The last class Harry to deal with was P.E. Where he had to play volleyball  and he was on Bella Swan's team which he remembered from the picture at Charlie's house. <em>'Strange, I didn't think the girl lived here. Oh well I've been wrong before.'</em> Harry thought to himself before burying the thought in his mind to think about another time.</p><p>Harry probably would of enjoyed playing volleyball more had he not been on Swan's team (forever now known as Becky in his mind). Harry probably wouldn't of fallen as many times as he did if she had not had the dexterity of a new born giraffe.</p><p>Harry was just thankful that in thirty or so minutes he'd be done with school and hopefully not see Becky again for the rest of today she had gotten on his nerve.</p><p>After class had finished he changed before he left to go to the school office to return the slip he had been required to have signed by his teachers. When he overheard Edward trying to get his biology class shifted. Harry's eyes widened in response to the revelation. It wasn't uncommon for students tried to change their course when he was around, but always <em>after</em> one of his episodes, never before!</p><p><em>'Perhaps Dr. Cullen had already told his children about him and that Edward was simply trying to avoid the new freak of his school.'</em> Harry continued to over-analyze his brief interactions with the handsome young man from Biology.</p><p><em>'Maybe the amused smile I'd seen on his handsome face when he looked in my direction during lunch was actually just a look of pitty . . . . Him laughing was simply just him mocking me' </em>-<em> 'damn skinny jeans, maybe if I could afford contacts instead of glasses! Or maybe he was simply another cruel person. Or maybe I'm the reason involved with Edward transferring classes ... no, that was impossible of course I barely said Hi . . . .' </em></p><p>When Edward noticed him, Harry sighed in defeat, seeing everything the boy hoped he wouldn't. Edward just huffed and finished telling the receptionist "If my class schedule won't allow for me to change classes, I suppose I will have to adapt." He glared at Harry before he left the office leaving the dark haired boy to finish whatever business the new student had. The auburn haired boy wanting to exit the school as quickly as possible.</p><p>Harry was upset so much by Edward's behavior, but he forced himself not to think about it too much. After all he had other important things to focus on than some dreamy guy. Not like anyone knew his sexuality anyway.</p><p>He returned the slip as he was supposed to before walking out of the school and into the parking lot to the pickup truck and drove back to the Charlie's before he parked and went inside call and schedule an appointment with Dr. Cullen.  </p><p><em>'After all, I need to schedule an appointment with the mental health specialist anyway' he thought as he rolled his eyes 'and maybe he can put to rest his fears during his first appointment with him.' </em>He snorted when he thought he could put away his fears with a simple appointment <em>'as if . . . '</em></p><p>When Harry arrived back at where he was staying he noticed that Charlie wasn't home much to the boy's relief. The dark haired boy pulled out his cell phone as he dialed up the hospital so he could schedule a time with Dr. Cullen. The doctor's voice, when the nurse finally managed to pass it to him, was youthful, deep and warm.</p><p>"Doctor Cullen, good evening, I'm Harry Dursley. Doctor Klear from Phoenix sent me here. I don't know if you've been told ..." he rambled on with barely contained anxiety.</p><p>"Ahh, Yes, Harry." the sound chair moving and rustling papers could be heard in the background before the man continued "I spoke to Dr. Klear yesterday on the phone. He was supposed to email me your medical history and your history in mental health treatment via e-mail." The doctor's voice moved away from the receiver for a moment.</p><p>Then the Dr. cleared his voice before he moved closer to the microphone his voice sounding loud and clear as he continued "Later this week, I should have certified copies of your records, and we can schedule a session after I review your information later next week." he paused "Unless you need to be seen first."</p><p>Harry smiled at nothing "No, doctor, thank you." <em>'Unless your son decides he wants to start a bullying career right now ... '</em> he added mentally "I'll call you back next week to schedule our first appointment, then?"</p><p>"That sounds perfect. I look forward to meeting with you soon Harry."</p><p>"See you soon Doctor Cullen."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Later on That Evening . . . .</p><hr/><p>Charlie pulled into the driveway with his sheriffs vehicle tired from his long day at work. He turned off his car and pulled the key out of the ignition before opening up the car door and walking up to the house. </p><p>When he entered the house he heard Harry talking to someone "It shouldn't be that hard to find a replacement!" Harry said with a sneer. That was when Charlie followed the trails of conversation to find Harry video chatting on his phone propped up using a cook book.</p><p>Harry continued to chop up some vegetables, with the biggest genuine smile Charlie had seen the entire time Harry had been. As they talked Charlie accidentally made a floorboard creek causing Harry to notice before he said to his friends "Call me back on conference call I need to do something over the stove and video conference is not conducive at this time." He said before the video call ended before his phone rang a few seconds later causing Harry to pick up the phone..</p><p>"Hello." he answered the cell phone when he heard it ring a few minutes later. balanced between his shoulder and ear "You need a STD test? Look man, I have to pay my own medical bills to worry about, I don't have the spare cash to help out like I used to!"</p><p>He stabbed a knife he was chopping the piece of celery with into the wood of the cutting board near some chopped carrots "It's good to hear from you too, Boss. But don't get sappy."</p><p>He then grabbed a couple bowls from the cabinet before he reached over to a nearby drawer and opened it grabbing a few reusable shopping bags out before closing the drawer.</p><p>Harry meanwhile grabbed his cell phone tightly before muttering "Nothing of interest has happened anyway I have things to do I'll call you all later losers." before he hung up the phone and ended the conversation.</p><p>The middle aged man looked at the boy in black wondering to himself the same old question he had been asking himself more and more 'what does this boy need counseling for he seems so well adjusted . . .' </p><p>Charlie cleared his throat and Harry turned to him, his smile blinding Charlie.</p><p>"Welcome back! The food should be ready in about five minutes or so. I need to run to the store and go shopping do you need anything?"</p><p>"No, I'll be ok." Charlie said shocked at the boy's initiative <em>'wow . . . I didn't even have to tell the kid to do anything . . . . this might be even better than I thought.'</em></p><p>Harry after getting Charlie's response he took the reusable bags he grabbed and left the house and he got in the red-ish-orange truck and pulled out of the driveway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next day Edward Cullen did not show up for Biology class. Edward was not in the cafeteria with his adoptive brother and sister pretending to be eating.</p><p>And Harry couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault and wonder what he did to offend the handsome model.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🩺 Things Done Out Of Desperation 🧛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮 or The Twilight Series🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Stephanie Meyer respectively👭. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.<br/>Note: This was something I translated through google translate I read through it adding adaptations for certain sections to make sense.</p><p>True Summary: Harry goes to the hospital to meet with Dr. Cullen a mental health specialist as well as a trained surgeon 🏥. Dr. Cullen makes Harry promise to take therapy seriously. Meet Harry's alter-ego 👩. Harry goes to🍑 Portland 🍆 to make some money💵. Edward is in Portland with Bella for some 🥣 reason 🍽️.   🧛 Edward meets Harry's alter-ego 👩, saves day 🆘. Promises are made 🤞.</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Thoughts</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry discovered that Mr. Cook, the co-administrator of the company who was now also his uncle's, had some distant relatives in Forks who, as far as he could tell, were out of touch with the rest of the family that was in Phoenix.</p><p>This made Harry happy as if the relatives didn't keep in touch or communicate there was a good chance the family here shouldn't have any preconceived notions about him in theory.</p><p>The nerdy girl he met the first day turned out to be a distant niece to Mr. Cook, Erica Cook. She and Mike Newton were always with him, taking him to classes, walking him to his next classes. They tried to get him involved in the various activities of Forks High.</p><p>He still talked to very few people, to tell the truth it was mostly during classes or at lunch but he was used to being on his own. He supposed that these limited interactions was enough to qualify as a social life.</p><p>Harry also knew that sooner or later he would have to look for a part-time job, as chores would no longer be suitable for rent payment for much longer. He also figured Charlie would frown on prostitution and he didn't feel like having that conversation with the Sheriff. So he went to Seattle and Portland during his weekends and time off applying for work at various restaurants and shops.</p><p>Aside from Edward Cullen's absurd behavior that first day of school he hadn't seen the Cullen since. For the first time in a while since he first came to Forks could be said to be absolutely peaceful. He at least had a roof over his head and he was allowed to eat more than a slice of bread with soup or water occasionally like at the Dursley's. </p><p>it was much more relaxing than his family was in Phoenix.</p><p>Charlie immediately noticed how the boy was more comfortable now than when he first arrived and wondered, <em>'why does the boy need to see a psychiatrist. He seems like a normal boy. I mean, sure he dresses different and the boy seems reserved. The boy also seemed to be unable to comprehend little things like being appreciated. He didn't seem to be a degenerate who was subject to anxiety ridden PTSD episodes like how Harry's Aunt and Uncle had explained to him.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Having a Routine</p><hr/><p>A week or so after moving in with Charlie, he woke up early enough to find that the boy got up earlier than most adults, about 4:30 in the morning. Charlie noticed the boy did about an hour and a half of exercises in the incessant drizzle that seemed to surround Forks, Washington.</p><p>Charlie watched the boy would go back inside the house. Upon hearing the sound of the shower running as Harry began to take one of his very quick hot showers, Charlie decided to get ready for work that day.</p><p><em>'Think my clothes should be fine I washed them a couple of day's ago . . . . and I took a shower yesterday . . . yeah I'll be fine to skip a shower day today . . .'</em> with that last thought Charlie finished putting on his clothes from the other day only changing his underwear and socks as that'd be just nasty otherwise.</p><p>Charlie smiled to himself when he saw the boy, leaning against the sinks as he washed the vegetables for dinner before he pulled out a cutting board and started chopping the veggies. <em>'That boy has a good work ethic . . .'</em> the middle aged man thought to himself. </p><p>When Harry finished the vegetables he picked up the cutting board, sliding all the veggies off. The boy in black used the back of the knife he was using as he slid the chopped vegetables across the cutting board and into a crock-pot filled with meat.</p><p>Harry had decided night before to make a crock-pot meal for dinner so Charlie would have dinner ready by the time he got home, as he'd be home later than usual due to the appointment he later today. </p><p>When Harry finished seasoning the crock-pot before turning the heating gauge to the 'low setting.' Then he reached into the fridge and pulled out a mixture of beaten eggs, that he'd beaten prior to starting the roast, and some bacon and sausage. The young adult then grabbed the frying pan, he had pulled out prior to Charlie entering the kitchen, and he grabbed a spatula from the utensil jar sitting on the counter top.</p><p>Charlie sat in silence as he continued to watch Harry curiously <em>'Where does a boy his age learn to multi-task like that . . . . pretty sure when even I was his age I wasn't as responsible.'</em></p><p>Harry busily started to make a full breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Shortly after he had finished cooking the eggs, bacon, and sausage. He pulled out a butter knife and some bread from the top of the fridge before he pulled the butter dish from the cabinet and set the knife and butter dish on the counter.</p><p>Then the black dressed teen put the bread slices in the oven on broil, checking in on the toast he was making every couple of minutes flipping the slices occasionally until the toast became a nice golden brown just as everything else was finished cooking. He took the butter knife he had pulled out earlier and sliced off a couple of small squares of butter and prepared the toast and loaded up Charlie's and his plate before he served Charlie and started to clean the dishes in the kitchen as his own food cooled down.</p><p>Charlie looked up at the strange gothic boy as he ate his breakfast <em>'doesn't seem to eat until the chores are done . . . .strange . . .what's with the boy's portion size on his plate though? . . . .That's literally a slice of bread and maybe an egg that's been scrambled if that . . . .' </em></p><p>He continued to watch Harry finish up the dishes before he started to wipe off the counter tops, the stove top, before he'd run to a corner of the house to clean.</p><p><em>'Always a different one every day without fail. The corner being deep cleaned with the main counter top surfaces and table surfaces being wiped down leaving no dust behind.' </em>What amazed the sheriff more was the casual way in which Harry carried out his duties, <em>'as if he were used to it.'</em> which in his opinion is very strange for a rich city kid. <em>'Rich ... here's another thing that left . . .'</em> the man thought stunned: <em>'the Dursley family was one of the wealthiest families in Phoenix.'</em></p><p>When Harry finished cleaning the corner of the house he chose to clean that day he came back into the kitchen and quickly ate his small breakfast, which for Harry it seemed anything but small.</p><p>Then Harry got up and placed his dish into the sink before he grabbed a rag and began wiping down the kitchen table.</p><p>
  <em>'As far as I can tell, for a boy who bares their surname, he strangely doesn't act like the spoiled son of someone who was rich and he really doesn't look closely related to them . . . . Not to mention I've never seen him at any of their family functions except when he was working in the garden . . . . and the one time I came in early for a dinner the Dursley's invited me for and he was working in their kitchen . . .'  </em>
</p><p>"Excuse me, Charlie ..." Harry roused him from his thoughts as, with gestures consumed by habit, he cleared the table. "Are you finished with your plate Mr. Swan?"</p><p>The sheriff raised his head to meet two very green and slightly worried eyes "Yes Harry, and I've said before you can call me Charlie."</p><p>He smiled at the mysterious teen who grabbed his plate and finished the table. "Tell me Harry what's on your mind."</p><p>The boy bit his lip for a second contemplating telling the man before deciding to ask before he took Charlie's dish and began washing the last few dishes in the sink as he asked "Can you tell me a little about this Doctor Cullen?"</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened, then returned thoughtfully "The man is professional and he keeps to himself." he finally settled on something positive to tell the boy. "He's also young and well educated in his field of expertise." he added placing the palm of his hand flat against the table as he laid the rest of his forearm onto the table. "Dr. Cullen must be significantly intelligent, for someone at such a young age to have already to have earned a doctorate in the medical profession and a degree in psychiatry."</p><p>Harry looked at the middle aged man from over his shoulder, really impressed by the information he'd been given. "Sounds like an interesting man." he added as he finished up the dishes. Harry waited a few moments as he grabbed the rag again going over the counter tops once more, mostly out of nervousness over the counter top being dirty. Before he asking a question that had been bothering him "What can you tell me about their children?" the boy in black hesitated before he continued his thought "They don't seem to fit in at school." </p><p>Charlie's angry expression surprised Harry very much.</p><p>"The people of this town!" he murmured "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably afford to work in any hospital in the world and earn several times what he earns here," he continued, his voice getting slightly louder "We're lucky to have him. His wife asked him to move the family to such a small town. He benefits our community greatly, and his children are more polite and courteous. I was skeptical at first, when they moved here, with all those adopted children and the problems that could potentially bring . . . . " </p><p>Harry tried to stretch a smile, in an attempt at ending the conversation as he finished wiping off the counters. <em>' . . . . all this information is useless but it's more of a background on the Cullen's then I had before.'</em> He grabbed a broom as he started sweeping the floor as Charlie continued his rant before he used a dust pan to sweep up the small pile of dust.</p><p>"Instead those kids are very mature and none of them have caused the town any problems. I cannot say the same thing about some of the other children who have lived here their entire lives with their families, who have been here for generations who are not as un-mannered. They are a republican nuclear family who are united just as a family should be, every weekend they go camping ..." Charlie continued to rant as he defended the Cullens</p><p>The gothic boy eventually interrupted him as he had to end this conversation "I'm sorry I have to interrupt you Mr. Swan. Thank you for your information but I need to leave now or I will be late for school.</p><p>Charlie merely looked up at the clock and waved the responsible boy on his way "yeah, yeah get out of here."</p><p>Harry bolted out of the house and hopped in the red pickup started the engine, pulling out of the driveway to head to school. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>His First Appointment . . . .</p><hr/><p>Harry hesitated as he entered the hospital. He had never had a good relationship with hospitals. He quickly started to like this even less than the ones in Phoenix. Everyone; from the hospital staff to the patients, seemed to be nosy and and continued to interrogate him with questions of what he was doing here? and where way to invested with attempting to tell the the boy where they thought he should go.</p><p>Harry thought to himself<em> 'The sheriff had called Dr. Cullen Professional . . . well, Charlie seems honest. Maybe I should give this guy a chance.' </em>He thought to himself.</p><p>Before the doors even closed, Harry heard the chatter increase, saw a couple of people behind the frond desk shuffling papers around the front desk. </p><p>The woman at the front desk, wearing a sheen of carmine lipstick looked at him. "What are you here for?" she asked.  Harry just rolled his dramatic eyes up at her before muttering "I'm here to see Dr. Cullen." before he added "I should have an appointment scheduled for five o'clock."</p><p>The woman stared at him wide-eyed before directing him to the requested doctor's office.</p><p>Throughout the, fortunately short walk to the doctor's office, Harry had managed to avoid making eye contact with those he met. The boy carefully repeated the woman from the front desk's directions in his mind to help him remember and not to get lost as he really, really didn't want to ask anyone for directions again.</p><p>When he reached the door he took a deep breath and knocked.</p><p>The muffled voice he had heard on the phone told him to come in and Harry saw at his desk a very handsome man with blond hair and pale skin, a gentle smile on his perfectly smooth face.</p><p>The man stood up and held out his hand, cold, which Harry shook just a little hesitantly.</p><p>"Welcome Harry." he said motioning him to sit down "Usually here I only practice as a medical doctor."</p><p>"So that's why the lady stared at me with her mouth open when I told her I was here to meet you." he answered looking around, as if he was not sure what to do with his eyes.</p><p>"Likely." the doctor laughed "So, Harry, I have read over your medical history."</p><p>Harry smiled bitterly "And there's nothing you can do for me? I assume." he concluded for the doctor.</p><p>Dr. Cullen's eyes widened in response to the boy's statement, due to the boy being partially right but worded so bluntly it seemed really harsh to tell a patient that in such blatant terms.</p><p>"To be honest I'm not sure if I can do anything for you, but in my professional opinion is I think the previous doctors you've worked with were to quick in diagnosing you." Harry's eyes first locked onto the doctor's.</p><p>"So . . . " Harry's voice was barely a whisper, "Where does that leave us? I don't want to waste your time or mine . . . ." he said quietly as he looked at the ground.</p><p>"Harry, reading these files I know you haven't been entirely honest with the other doctors. There are a lot of inconsistencies and it seems as though you've hidden details about your home life in the past." The doctor saw the boy flinch at the accusation. "If you want to try to get better, or at least manage these episodes you have, you will need to be completely honest with me. Otherwise it is useless to even continue our sessions."</p><p>A long silence followed the doctor's words, causing tension to build in the room. Eventually the boy's voice broke the silence in a whispered cracked tone "I'll try."</p><p>A few moments passed before Dr. Cullen shook his head. "Harry ..." he tried to say, but a pair of determined, damaged green eyes stopped the doctor from continuing.</p><p>"I said I'll try." The dark haired boy pleaded "I . . . I believe that sometimes I am not completely honest even with myself, so forgive me if I can't pretend that I always will be to you, but I'm willing to try." his hands were balled up into fists as his nails dug into the palm of his hand, in an effort to keep himself centered in the moment to keep his panic attack from escalating to the point of him loosing consciousness and collapsing.</p><p>The boy was thankful the doctor chose to remain silent after Harry spoke as Dr. Cullen contemplated what the boy said. Allowing for Harry to regain control of his emotions once more.</p><p>When Dr. Cullen spoke again, Harry had refocused his attention to the moment in front of him but his eyes were cast downward again.</p><p>"So let's start with you giving me honest answers to my questions when you are able to, okay?" Harry's head snapped up his eyes brightly shining. "I'll try." Harry's lower lip ended up between his teeth, which squeezed tightly. Then the boy nodded. And the doctor smiled reassuringly "How are your relatives, Harry?"</p><p>Harry opened his mouth, only to have no sound came out, as the expression on his face went blank for a few moments; before he lowered his head, his face contorting into a wide mix of conflicting emotions.</p><p>The boy started to hyperventilate as if he were an asthma attack, but he took a few deep breaths before his voice managed to tear itself out of his throat as he uttered the words "They're Difficult."</p><p>Dr. Cullen smiled. "Well, that was a different answer than any given previously." They talked during the rest of the session about some lighter topics that surrounded Harry's life as they constructed a treatment plan.</p><p>When Harry was done with his session he asked, "Dr. Cullen, can I schedule another appointment with you or should I call the front desk and schedule."</p><p>"You can schedule an appointment with me before you go if you'd like. Just give me a minute to pull up my schedule." The kind doctor replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Later That Afternoon/Evening</p><hr/><p>After Harry left the hospital he stopped by a little shop on his way home to see if they were hiring 'Newton's Olympic Outfitters' the sign above the small shop read. 'Odd? Harry thought to himself. <em>'I wonder if there's any relation to Mike?' </em>He thought to himself as he pulled his keys out of the ignition.</p><p>He opened up his reddish orange truck Charlie allowed him to use before he closed it and walked in. "Hiya, Harry! What can I do for you?" Harry turned to the familiar voice to find it was indeed Mike Newton from School.</p><p>"Hey Mike! You work here?" Harry asked the handsome blonde boy who blushed an adorable red shade.</p><p>"Yeah, I know it's kind of lame . . . ." The dishwater blonde awkwardly responded.</p><p>"No it's not it's kind of cool. I was actually coming in here to see if you had any job openings." Harry asked.</p><p>"Sorry, our store doesn't get busy enough to hire anyone. I'm forced to work here as part of the family business." The young blonde looked at nothing in particular as if he was in deep thought before he added. "and technically working only five dollars an hour." the boy with dirty blonde shrugged clearly unhappy with his job.</p><p>"It's ok. I'm sure I'll find somewhere I can work." Harry said before he bit his lip in deep thought <em>'Should I ask him out? Nahh...he's probably not gay and if he was I doubt he'd go for me anyway I'm to much of a broken mess for a guy to deal with that . . . . .'</em></p><p>And with that lovely happy thought Harry looked up at the dour boy clearly unhappy with his job. "Well, see you at school I guess." the dark hair boy said over his shoulder as he walked out the small shop.</p><p>Harry entered the truck he was using and started the engine as it slowly sputtered to life. Harry pulled out of the parking lot to head back to the place he was currently staying.</p><p>Then he went inside and seen Charlie on the couch watching something on T.V. , probably a foot ball game, but it was currently on commercial. Harry walked over to Charlie in the living room and asked "Is it alright if I use the truck for a trip to Portland I'm having issues finding work around here and I'd thought I'd try Seattle and Portland. I was thinking it'd be towards the end of the month or the beginning of next month."</p><p>Charlie turned off the T.V. as it was late "Did you try the gas station down the street, the quickie mart, or the sporting goods store?" he asked Harry.</p><p>"Yes sir, all of them seem like they are having a hard time staying open due to people mostly doing all their shopping in the city." Harry replied. </p><p>"Well ok then I guess it shouldn't be a problem." he said as he got up off the couch and started to head towards his bedroom "Have a good night Harry." Charlie said as he half waved.</p><p>"Goodnight Charlie." Harry mumbled as he walked toward the stairs to go to his room he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow as he'd probably be exhausted in the morning as it was almost 11pm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Sunday, October 31st . . . .</p><hr/><p>A month or so so after he'd moved in with Charlie, he'd gotten into a familiar routine he was seeing Dr. Cullen at least every other week and he was mostly settled into his home and school routine but he was still having problems finding work so he woke up early enough to do his exercises and meditative stretches.</p><p>It was a little bit earlier than usual around 3:30 am but he wanted to make sure he had breakfast set out for Charlie and he wanted to have a shower before he left the house at 6 am.</p><p><em>'At least it was just cold with dew on the grass instead of the damned rain that seems to plague this god forsaken place . . .'</em> Harry sighed as he continued to meditate letting his thoughts drift and flow 'it's not that bad I suppose I get more than a small bowl of soup and maybe bread to go with it.'</p><p>Around 4:30 he went inside to take a fast hot shower while making sure he was shaved everywhere except the head on his head. He tried to be as quiet as possible as to ensure that he didn't wake up Charlie. When he finished his shower he threw on a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt that was cut in the shape of a crop top.</p><p><em>'It's freeing to be me.'</em> He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs quietly avoiding all the squeaky steps. Harry pulled out a plate from the cabinet and pulled out a knife and fork from the a kitchen drawer. He then pulled out some left over lasagna he made from scratch the other night from the fridge and cut out a slice and placed it onto the plate before he put the plate in the fridge with the lasagna.</p><p>Harry than pulled out a few potatoes and onions from the pantry before going over to the sink. He leaned into the sinks as he washed the vegetables for tonight's dinner before he pulled out a cutting board and started chopping the veggies.  </p><p>When Harry finished the vegetables he picked up the cutting board, sliding all the veggies off. The boy in black used the back of the knife he was using as he slid the chopped vegetables across the cutting board and into a crock-pot.</p><p>Harry had decided night before to make a crock-pot meal for dinner so Charlie would have dinner ready by the time he got home, as he'd be gone pretty much the whole day. </p><p>When Harry finished seasoning the crock-pot before turning the heating gauge to the 'low setting.' Then he reached into the fridge and pulled out a ham, he'd defrosted for a couple of days, and some carrots.</p><p>He unwrapped the ham in the sink before he put it into the crock-pot before he threw away the wrappers and the scraps. He then went back to the sink and washed the carrots before walking back over to the crock-pot and grabbing a knife that was nearby he chopped up a few carrots finely before putting the lid back on top.</p><p>Harry than quietly washed all the dishes dried and put them away before he went back upstairs to put on the clothes 'deemed appropriate' to wear in public by the Dursley's. He put on a black wife-beater tank top and some black basketball shorts he knew he wouldn't be wearing it for long anyway.</p><p>He then walked over to a small box he kept in the back of his closet and opened it revealing a pair new of self-adhesive silicone breasts, he had purchased while in Arizona before he moved not even getting the chance to wear them.</p><p>He grabbed the breasts that were on top revealing a chest plate underneath, he had for some of the more modest outfits he'd wear for work. He then closed the box before covering it up with a few of the bags he brought with him when he moved. </p><p>He walked over to his mattress before he pulled out an envelope from under one of the mattress's boards and pulled out his last $20 that he saved from working as an escort in Arizona.</p><p><em>'Hopefully there's some guy's that need to bust a nut tonight . . . don't know what I'll do If I can't start earning my own money soon . . . . At least the $20 should be good for a nice good will outfit with heals and a roll of duct tape from a hardware store . . . . shoot if I budget it right it's also lunch.'</em> Harry worried as he was thinking about what his day would consist of.</p><p>He then brushed his hair out before he just pulled it back into a messy bun. Than Harry walked over to his back pack and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Charlie a note before he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He walked back to the kitchen table and placed Charlie's note in the usual spot he sits.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Off to Portland to look for work, I cut a slice of leftover lasagna and placed it in the fridge. Put in the microwave for a couple         of minutes and you'll have breakfast. I have a ham and some vegetables in the crock-pot for dinner in case I'm not home in         time. </span>
</p><p>    <span class="u"> Harry D.</span></p><p>Harry than walked out the door and went to the redish-orange truck opened the door and hopped in closing the door behind him. Then he put on his seat belt and turned on the ignition before pulling out of the Driveway at 6:10 am.</p><p>After a few of hours he made it to Seattle first, he decided to try picking up a few applications while he hit up the local goodwill. Harry looked around the goodwill until he spotted the girl's section.</p><p>He looked around for about twenty minutes before he found a cute pair of black heels, that matched a snug skirt that would accent his hips, he had tried out, with a blue crop top blouse that had only one sleeve as there was a blue strap that went over the shoulder and connected to the back leaving the back open. <em>'wearing this is bound to round up a few clients.'</em> Then he found a cute black clutch that had a shoulder strap.</p><p>He then walked up to the cashier as ignored the man who stared at his items on the check out stand, in confused manner. "Will that be all for you today?" The cashier asked the peculiar boy buying risque clothes.</p><p>"Yep that'll be everything." Harry said after he flashed the man a smile before he accented the 'p' with a popping noise. It had appeared that the skirt and cropped blouse were on sale as everything added up to $8.87 with tax.</p><p>The cashier placed his items into a bag as Harry pulled his $20 from his backpack to pay the man. Harry then gave the man the money and took his receipt before he left the store. When he walked from the goodwill as he had noticed a gas station and a few mom and pop shops, he decided to walked around and gathered a few applications while he was there.</p><p>After he stopped by five or six places he stopped by and picked up their job applications. He walked back to the good will parking lot and walked over to the truck he was using before he opened the truck door and got in.</p><p>He then looked up the up the directions to the local Walmart before he started his ignition and pulled out of the goodwill parking lot driving in the direction of his new destination.</p><p>Around 20 minutes later he found the local Walmart, he pulled into their parking lot <em>'this must be a Super-center just look at the size of that Walmart.'</em> he thought to himself as he pulled into a parking spot.</p><p>He quickly ran inside and applied for a job at the Walmart online while he was there at one of their local application kiosks. When he had finished answering all the application questions on the kiosk he walked around until he found the hardware section.</p><p>Then he looked around the hardware section down various aisles for about ten or fifteen minutes when he found an extra big roll of Duct Tape he'd been looking  for <em>'a little pricey . . . . but I need a new roll of Duct Tape anyway for regular use . . . .' </em>He thought to himself as he grabbed the roll.</p><p>Harry walked to to the front of the store before deciding to go over to one of the self check out kiosks as he didn't want to deal with anyone more than he had to today. He purchased his item and he had three dollars left over. </p><p><em>'Well that might be enough for two cheap water bottles to douche between the first two clients' </em>He thought glumly. Harry with those positive thoughts grabbed his duct tape and receipt and walked into the men's bathroom as he needed to use the facilities.</p><p>When he finished using the bathroom stall he pulled out two strips of duct tape from his new roll and overlapped them slightly allowing the edges to stick together before he pushed his testicles up inside of himself with one hand while he reapplied the duct tape over his shaved crotch.</p><p>Then with the hand he used to push his testicles up he he pulled his penis and scrotum towards his bum before he fastened the tape into place before he added a few extra pieces here and there to allow his tuck to be secured without covering his asshole.</p><p>After he finished placing the tape into place and making sure his tuck was flat, he walked out of the bathroom and and towards the front entrance of the store. He showed the receipt to one of the greeters who apparently needed to check his receipt.</p><p>Then Harry continued walking out into the parking lot in the general direction he had parked, until he eventually made it back to his redish-orange truck.</p><p>When he suddenly felt like he was being watched so he looked around the parking lot when he spotted a seemingly familiar empty silver Volvo parked a few parking spaces over.</p><p>He shrugs it off thinking to himself <span class="u">'fuck am I getting paranoid'</span> before he opened his truck door and started the ignition, before pulling out of the parking lot not noticing a muscular person with auburn hair sit up in his driver's seat of the silver Volvo his golden eyes trailing Harry's truck as he pulled out. Then the man started his car and started to discretely follow him without the boy noticing.</p><p>Harry than pulled onto the freeway before starting his long trip to Portland never noticing a silver car that always seemed to be ten to fifteen car lengths behind following him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>About six hours later . . . In Portland, Oregon</p><hr/><p>When Harry finally began to pull into Portland he watched the sun set as he drove around to find a secluded spot where he could change into his comfortable feminine clothes like those he wore whenever he worked the street while he stayed with the Dursley's.</p><p>He pulled the truck into clear darkened alleyway before he turned off the ignition and grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat then he unzipped it. He then put his hand into the bag to grab his adhesive silicone breasts he had brought with him and some rubbing alcohol pads he left in the bottom of the backpack before he set them down in the passenger seat.</p><p>Harry than removed his black wife-beater styled tank top before he grabbed a alcohol packet and opened it before he spread open the moist towelette and wiped his right pectoral sanitizing the area. He than grabbed another alcohol wipe repeating the process on his left pectoral.</p><p>Harry than grabbed the self-adhesive silicone breasts from the passenger seat before removing the plastic from one breast that kept the adhesive in good condition before he placed each one into place repeating the process for the other side.</p><p>After Harry finished changing into his clothes, he grabbed his backpack, once more to pull out a compact mirror he'd kept in his backpack to look at how his appearance looked.</p><p>He than realized his hair was a mess so he put his compact back into his backpack before he focused his attention on the rear view mirror so he could quickly do his hair. He pulled his hair tie from his hair before the pulled some bangs to the front of his face and pulled the rest of his hair into a pony tail.</p><p>Harry than quickly parted his bangs down the middle with his fingers as he smoothed out his bangs so they would frame his face. After looking once more in the rear view mirror once more to check his appearance <span class="u">'no stubble . . . check . . . tits . . . check'</span> he mentally started checking off his 'pass-ability list' he'd made in his head, as he grabbed his breasts over his blouse to make sure the adhesive would stick before he bounced up and down.</p><p>As he smiled a genuine smile to himself in the rear-view mirror, one that no one ever saw, as he did another check to see everything was in order. When he didn't see anything he could think of as a flaw <em>she</em> started the truck engine glad to be back as Harriet Dursley.</p><p>She pulled out of the ally way she was in and drove around until she saw a street that she deemed she'd probably be able to get some clientele at she pulled over a few blocks over before she found a free parking space.</p><p>She pulled into the parking spot and took off her tennis shoes and put on her cute black heels she had gotten from goodwill earlier that day as Harry before she opened up the truck door and after ensuring both doors were locked she started walking the few blocks over to the street she'd seen earlier.</p><p>She'd walked up and down the street a few times when the first car of her night shift</p><p>"Hey beautiful how much for directions?" said a black man from inside of his green beat up car as he rolled down the window.</p><p>The young crossdresser smiled as she walked out to her potential 'John' before she slipped into her 'female voice' with practiced ease reciting a cheaper set of numbers, than she would normally charge due to the Boss showed her what high end escorts can make.</p><p><em>'I'm in a pinch though so I can't afford to be greedy'</em> she thought quickly before responding. "$15 for a hand job, $20 for a blow job, $25 to swallow and $60 to nut in me." Harriet saying her practiced routine as she waited for her client's response.</p><p>The dark man hummed to himself as if considering the prices "Fine, get in I have $85 to bust a nut in that ass and down that pretty mouth of yours" Harry rolled her eyes as she walked to the other side before getting in.</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>The dark man guy unzipped his pants patiently waiting for the pretty white girl to start as he stroked his long black cock.</p><p>The escort in the tight blue cropped top blouse and her dark skirt as she slid her clutch off her shoulder and slid it behind her. While she smiled prettily at him before she licked her hand then grabbing the darker man's semi-hard eight inch penis causing the guy's head to lean back inhaling deeply as he admired his prostitute's handy work.</p><p>she took her spare hand and tucked a loose strand of hair from in front of her face before she put the guy's now huge twelve inch black cock completely into his mouth without gagging.</p><p>"DAMN you must be pretty good HOE to be able to take my HUGE COCK like that with out even gagging he said as she continued to bob her head up and down as he lightly placed his hand on the back of her head not pressing the girls head down. As Harriet thought to herself 'just need to get around three-hundred for a good nest egg than I can head on home'. </p><p>"mmmhhmmmnn...." the guy loudly moaned as Harriet continued to bob her head up and down the guy's huge thick black cock licking the head of the darkened purple head of his cock, poking her tongue into the slit every now and again before sliding her tongue back down before taking a testicle gently into her mouth as she stroked the guy's enormous cock that made Harriet need two hands to hold his cock effectively at times.</p><p>After a few moments of Harry slowly tonguing the man's balls he licked his way back up his vast dark length causing the man to "zzzzzzzzzssss-zzzzzzzsss- god damn baby . . . . oooohhhh . . . . that feels so . . . ."  slammed her entire mouth down on the guy's large cock feeling it hit the back of her throat.</p><p>In this moment she thought to herself 'I am so glad I no longer have a gag reflex cause . . . . Jesus this is a lot.' "Oh keep that up pretty lady." Harriet as she felt the man's balls begin to raise in preparation of him cuming knowing it wouldn't be long before she'd have to take that cock in her ass she clicked the lever on the car seat causing the man to recline back quickly her warm mouth never leaving his cock for a minute.</p><p>"Damn baby you're a pro at! . . . " the Horny man barely managing to moan as he was out of breath from the amazing blow job and the shock of being reclined back at the same time. The john raised his hands so they were rested behind the bald man's head.  </p><p>Harriet than felt the man cum thick ropes of cum down her throat as she acted eager as swallowed every last drop. Then when before the man could say another word as he moaned in pleasure.  she then sat up in her seat before she slid her smooth leg over as she climb up onto the guy's lap, careful her skirt didn't hike up too high or the guy would be in for the surprise of his life.</p><p>Harriet licked her left hand while holding the steering wheel with her right hand as she reached around her ass careful not to move the skirt as she used her hand to grab the guy's massive cock as she slowly inserted the cock into her ass. </p><p>Once Harriet slid her ass down the base of the man's long dark length softly moaning theatrically. Then she put her right hand on the steering wheel and started ride the man's giant cock making sure to slide her ass all the way just to the point of pulling out before she slammed back down riding the cock faster and faster in an effort to get him off as she continued to softly moan so she could get her money and be on to the next 'john'.</p><p>The man getting really into having his cock ridden by this moaning hot skank so he pulled both hands from around his head and tired to put his hands on Harriet's hips guiding his ass on his cock as he was about to nut in the Hoe's tight asshole.</p><p>The harlot merely giggle as she implemented some advice the Boss gave her when she first started as she gently moved the man's hands from her hips. "You're paying for a show and I'm going to give you your money's worth." She told the black man flirtatiously.</p><p>"Now that's good customer service baby!" The man cheered her on as he placed his hands behind his head. Harriet grinned as she let out a slightly longer moan as the man came long thick white ropes of cum into her ass as she let him finish before she slowly slid off his cock and sliding into the passenger seat still being mindful of her skirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harriet waited as she watched him pull out his wallet leaving his thick member hanging out of his pants. "Here's your money."</p><p>The girl in the blue crop top smiled prettily "Thank you for your business sir." Then with that she put the money into her clutch that she grabbed from the passenger seat before she opened up the man's car and got out closing it in time for the car to pull away.</p><p>She watched the car pull away as she kept her ass cheeks clenched keeping the black guy's semen in her. She walked over to a shop nearby and grabbed a handful of napkins from the hot dog stand inside that she promptly stuck in her clutch. While she was at the store she bought a cheap dollar bottle of water, before she walked out of the store and walked to the nearest alley way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>Harriet walked over near the nearest dumpster and looked up both ways of the ally way ensuring the coast was clear, before she pulled the back of her skirt up while her ass facing the dumpster. Then she opened up the cheap plastic bottle of water as she was squatting as she flexed her anal muscles as she felt the jizz from her last john ooze out of her anus as she spread her feet out to avoid getting her heels nasty.</p><p>When she felt like she had gotten squeezed most of the cum out of her asshole and onto the concrete around her careful not to get it on her shoes. out she placed the mouth piece of the bottle of water into her asshole. When she figured it was all the way in her asshole she squeezed the water bottle, emptying the water contents into her anal cavity as she tried to wash the semen out. </p><p>When she thought she squeezed all the water into her asshole she removed the mouth piece and a flood of water and jizz squirted out of her ass in a jet stream while she while she tossed the now empty bottle into the dumpster.</p><p>When she had felt like she had flushed her system out she opened up her clutch and pulled out the free concession stand napkins from earlier and used them to dry and wipe her ass clean ensuring her legs and shoes were free of the dirty water.</p><p>She then tossed the used napkins into the dumpster before she pulled down her skirt and gracefully walking over her mess and out of the ally way as if she hadn't just douched herself with a cheap bottled water before shitting the contents out into the alley.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she walked out of the alleyway she noticed Edward and Bella Swan walking arm in arm <em>'interesting so he is indeed alive and well . . I hope they didn't recognize me . . well good on Becky for bagging him I guess . . . I think I feel like Edward got the short end of that stick though . . . oh well I shouldn't judge . . . . ' </em></p><p>As she walked the opposite direction of her she didn't notice Edward's grip on Bella's arm tighten nor did she notice Edward's deep intense glare he pointed in her direction as they passed. She did hear them get into a fight over something or other but she was more focused on earning some money.</p><p>Harriet continued to walk now in the direction of her car to drop off the money in her glove compartment before she went back out to the street that she was currently working.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Around 10pm-11pm</p><hr/><p>Harriet's feet were beginning to hurt and she'd had a good night about three or four johns and she had herself close to four-hundred dollars sitting in the glove compartment and she was walking up and down the street hoping to catch one more 'john' before she started her long drive home.</p><p>When three guys started walking up towards her. She wasn't worried she knew she could handle her own in a scuffle thanks to the Dursley's and her time prostituting herself out.</p><p>She continued walking towards them as if she hadn't noticed them when one of them a blonde seeming a little buzzed. "How much for a good time for my friend's and I?" he said to her slightly slurred. </p><p>She'll admit she had done good tonight <em>'but a three-some would be around three hundred give or take at a discount not even including the extra bits . . . . I normally don't do more than two . . . . I really need the money fuck it' </em></p><p>"I don't usually do three guys but for you three if you just want to do a quickie each I'll let ya'll have it for $250." Harriet said confidently. </p><p>The three boys, a couple of brunettes and a blond, looked at each other nodding to each other before the blonde replied "Deal."</p><p>"You three have a car or are we going to an alleyway?" Harriet asked.</p><p>"We took the bus transit." One of the brunettes said helpfully.</p><p>"Ok, so how do I know you aren't broke? Let me see the money and we'll go to an alley way and then you can pay me. Otherwise I think we are done talking." Harriet said in an annoyed and tired manner.</p><p>The blonde smirked at the smart hooker before pulling out his wallet as he pulled out some bills showing her two hundreds, two twenties, and a ten. Before he put the money back into his wallet and into his back pocket.</p><p>"Ok, well let's go over to that alley way." she said pointing to a random alley way before she started walking there the three men following behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they got to the alley way that she pointed to the entered it and Harriet pulled up her skirt as she pushed her ass out while spreading her legs slightly so allow for the three 'johns' better access as she put her hands on the building wall behind the trash can.</p><p>The three boys, one of the boys, the blonde who seemed to be the ring leader unzipped his blue jeans as he started to stroke his cock, and two brunettes, stood on either side to keep an eye out for trouble as they stroked themselves over their jeans.</p><p>The blond stepped closer to the dark haired hooker as he stroked his cock, watching her exposed ass, as he stepped closer before he inserted his average six inch cock into the bitch's ass.</p><p>He then put his right hand on the building wall next to Harriet in order to better support his weight as he started to drunkenly rut her ass quickly with his other hand on her left side, and not even thirty seconds into pounding her ass, he busted his fat load of cum into the skank, before he got off and called out "next guy!". As he took that brunette's place to keep an eye out for trouble.</p><p>Harriet thought to herself as the handsome brunette, that sort of reminded her of a cross between Edward and Emmett physically, <em>'if these guys are as quick as the blonde is, I'll have gotten more money in less time than I've done all day.'</em> She thought eagerly.</p><p>The brunette, that looked like the baby of the adopted brothers from school, stepped closer to her ass as his cock hardened as he watched her asshole flex in what he deemed anticipation as he watched the blondes jizz slide out of her nice tight looking ass before he unzipped his eight inch cock and stroked it for a few moments.</p><p>After Harriet had waited for a few minutes waiting on the drunk brunette to stick his cock in she turned her head to the guy "You going to get on with it Mr.?"</p><p>After that the man shoved his, somewhat girthy, larger cock violently into her asshole as he wrapped both of his hands around her throat his hand while he tightened his grip slightly <em>'oh so he's one of these types of 'johns' . . . . hopefully he doesn't get too violent . . . . I'd rather not try to explain why I'm either A. Wearing Make up or . . . B. having to explain have bruises on my body from applying for work to Charlie . . .'</em> She shuddered at that thought.</p><p>From the corner of Harriet's eye she could see that over to the side the other brunette guy was watching, probably his brother, who already had his extremely tiny chode out, as he ferociously masturbated with his index finger and his thumb, to the scene in front of him. <em>'Well at least, he'll probably cum quickly. That'll make my job easier.' </em>She thought happily to herself tired of the day.</p><p>The brunette who'd been pounding Harriet felt the whore shudder from underneath him which seemed to excite him more as he was thinking <em>'damned that bitch must really like getting dick . . . . what a discount . . . .'</em> and with that last thought he lost his load. As he finished violently abusing her hole as he pumped her ass with every last drop of cum.</p><p>Then the brunette that just finished looked as what she assumed was his brother "Yo, skanks all lubed up for ya Dean." When she heard this she internally rolled her eyes at that as she thought <em>'that guy I thought was handsome, big mistake, he's just another stupid john . . . . and I'm a living blow up doll.' </em>She reminded herself. <em>'Just one more john and then I can go home, thank goodness.'</em></p><p>The guy apparently named Dean walked up to her his hand furiously jerking his tiny chode as he watched the mixed semen from the other two guys ooze out of her asshole with a look of fascination.</p><p>Harriet looked behind her before she internally sighed <em>'Well this should certainly speed things up . . . . do the brunettes like not understand the point of a prostitute? . . . . oh well, not my problem they won't get their money's worth . . . . just one more nut in the ass and then home free with almost $70</em>0.' She thought happily.</p><p>After a few more moments she looked behind her just in time for the tiny dicked brunette to attempt shoving his short chode into her ass only to completely miss. <em>'ugh . . . . don't tell me he's one of those guy's who can't even find a hole? . . . .' </em>she thought bitterly as the drunken man just continued to slam his tiny chode everywhere but into her asshole.</p><p>She let this go on for a few minutes slightly amused before she politely asked him keeping her sweet voice "do you need help, sir?" As she took her hand off the wall and patted the drunken man's hip to get him to stop his pointless drunken rutting.</p><p>When the brunette did, as the two guys he was with snickered at the poor fool while they continued looking around, Harriet reached her hand around do his itty bitty chode and with her index and thumb she guided his small cock towards her asshole before inserting it before she let go and let the guy rut all he want to.</p><p>Not even 10 seconds later the guy's small cock fell out of her ass and jizzed across her ass cheeks as he ferociously continued to rut her pointlessly before he got off.</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>The men just zipped up their pants and begun to start walking off when she cleared her voice "umm . . . . are you forgetting something? as she pulled down her skirt while turning around to face the men.</p><p>The blonde turned around to answer, while the brunettes continued to leave the alley way, "Oh we are . . . what's it called . . . skipping out on our tab . . ." he replied to her before he continued to walk towards the exit of the alley way.</p><p>"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Harriet shouted as she started to follow the blonde before the blonde suddenly stopped at the edge of the alley way with a look of fear on his face. </p><p>The blonde man saw a crazed auburn haired man with black dilated eyes hissing and baring his fangs at his two brunette friends who were being held by their throats as he held them against the window of building. As he noticed the cracks in the window he began to suddenly have second thoughts of skipping out on that hoes tab. </p><p>The blonde suddenly started to stutter as he tried to talk to the prostitute while staring at her scary, angry pimp. "H-h-her-r-rre's yo-our m-m-m-ma-oney" as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and chucked it at the hooker as he continued to stutter "m-m-is-ssss-s call your p-p-pimp-p off my f-f-f-f-friends!!!"</p><p><span class="u">'What in the fucking hell is he talking about.'</span> Harriet thought as she picked up the wallet before she picked up the money and putting it in her clutch. The man hid his fangs in just time as Harriet walked to where the blonde was to see a pale auburn haired man with hardened black eyes who was holding both of the brunettes, who had fucked her earlier, by their throats up against the closed shop windows. Harriet noted that the windows were noticeably cracked as she stared in shock for a moment. </p><p>Whether the cracks were from either the impact of the men being thrust into the shop window or by the force Edward was applying to the men as he pressed them into it none of the three men or the girl knew.</p><p>"Did you get your money dear?" the 'pimp' asked calmly as he glared holes into the brunettes skull. Harriet only stared at Edward in complete confusion for a second <em>'WHAT THE FUCK!! . . . . JUST HAPPENED!! . . . .'</em> she thought quickly before finally answering her apparent hero's question.</p><p>"Yes sir, thank you for your assistance." The escort said as if the whole thing was completely planned as she walked over to her supposed pimp. Edward released his grip on the brunette scum before he spit on the sidewalk before he linked his arm into the girl's arm gently leading her away.</p><p><em>'Oh my goodness . . . . is he going to tell his dad about this??? . . . why does his face still look angry and constipated . . . . please tell me he doesn't know it's me and thinks I'm some random girl . . . .' </em>Harriet quickly thought to herself as the handsome model continued to lead her away from the three men and down the empty street.</p><p>They continued to walk in silence as Edward kept his arm linked around Harriet's arm. "Umm . . . . my vehicle is a few blocks away. Thank you for helping me but I need to be going." Harriet started to say to the man before he glared pointedly at her.</p><p>"What are you doing Harry!?" Edward demanded as he tried to hold back his fury. 'Well so much for hoping he'd mistaken me for some random whore . . . ." Harriet thought bitterly to herself.</p><p>"I thought that much was obvious . . . ." Harriet muttered still using her feminine voice.</p><p>Edward suddenly stopped walking as he un-linked their arms before he turned to the crossdresser from his class "Why though?" he asked much more softly as he put his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>Before Harriet could stop the words that fell out of her mouth she blurted "A girl has to make money some how."</p><p>Edward just looked at the boy from his class in confusion "but you're a boy though . . .?"</p><p>Harriet turned beat red before she started to ramble "You know what forget I said anything. Thank you so much for helping me get my money back but I really need to be getting back to my truck to drive home." As Harriet finished her statement she tried to walk in the direction of the Truck before Edward grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.</p><p>"Ahhh . . . no you don't you're going to hop in my car and I will escort you home." Edward insisted as he started walking in the direction of where he parked his Volvo half tugging Harriet along.</p><p>"WHAT?" Harriet shrieked before she continued a little bit more calmly "no, no, no I have to get the truck back and I have money in the glove box I can't just leave it here." As she continued to pull against the man as she tried in vain to walk towards her truck her heels dragging across the sidewalk.</p><p>"Stop, look don't be mad," Edward said as he stopped and turned to her still holding her wrist, before he continued his statement. "but I may have picked the lock on your truck and grabbed your money from the glove box and put it into an envelope for you and it's waiting in my car. And before you even ask yes I locked up the truck." </p><p>Harriet just looked at him dumbfounded "Why did you pick the lock on my truck and grab my money? How did you even know it was there?"</p><p>Edward and Harriet at this point had arrived at the his shiny silver Volvo. "Tell you what you get in my car and for every question I ask and you answer and I will answer any question you ask in return honestly."</p><p>Edward watched the boy waiting his answer before he responded "The truck though how will I get it home if you drive me? and what about Bella don't you need to drive your date home?" Harriet asked him trying desperately to find any reason to avoid getting into the handsome bipolar man's car.</p><p>The pale auburn haired man just looked at the crossdresser before laughing darkly "We aren't dating. I just happened to be in the area when I though I'd like to get a bite to eat when I ran into her. She unfortunately had to head home early." Harriet thought to herself 'Why does it seem like I'm missing out on some inside joke . . . ."</p><p>As the man continued to talk "Also in regards to your truck don't worry about it'll be at your house by morning. Now will you please get into the car?" he asked politely while opening the passenger side door for the boy who at this point looked like a tired pretty young lady.</p><p>"ummm . . . . I suppose I can do that . . . ." Harriet said tiredly clearly defeated and having run out of excuses to get away from the conversation that was bound to come up as she entered the passenger side.</p><p>Edward closed the car door before he walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle and opened the door, entered it before he closed the door and started the ignition as he drove off down the street towards the nearest freeway to Forks, Washington.</p><p>Harry and Edward sat in silence for some time the only sound in the background was the sound of tires on asphalt. Harriet looked around the spotless new Volvo glad he hasn't started any of his questions when she looked over he saw Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel to the point his knuckles were white as the skin stretched over his fingers.</p><p>After a few more moments Edward took a deep breath before he spoke up "All right here's my first question. Why are you dressed like that and what did you mean by a girl has to make money somehow?"</p><p>The girl knew this would likely be his first question as she sighed choosing the easier question to answer. "Well that counts as two questions so I'm going to pick which one I am answering and I'm dressed like this because it's easiest to get clientele and earn money."</p><p>Edward seemed for force a smirk on his face while he looked at her in contemplation while his hands that seemed to already be holding the steering wheel as tightly as they could gripped even more tightly. "Well you aren't wrong . . . so what's your question?" He added trying to follow his agreement.</p><p>Harriet looked at him as a million questions entered her head <em>'are you going to tell your father about this? . . .  What were you doing in Portland? . . . How were you there just in time for the guys to skip out on payment? . . . Why he thought to pick her car door before coming over to help her . . . .  What was up that first day of Biology . . . .'</em></p><p>Eventually after a few minutes she settled on "Why did you initially come to Portland today as you mentioned it clearly wasn't to go on a date with Bella?"</p><p>"It had a couple of new restaurants I wanted to try." He replied effortlessly. "My turn, So are you going to explain what you meant by 'a girl has to make money somehow'?" He asked her while parroting back what the crossdresser told him.  </p><p>Harriet looked at him nervously "Look, when I'm working the corner I consider myself a girl and simply put I needed the money." </p><p>Edward looked at the crossdresser confusedly not really getting far with his interrogation he sighed deeply "Well it's your turn to ask a question."</p><p>"Are you going to tell your father about this?" Harriet asked, one of the other questions that was on her mind, worriedly. </p><p>Edward sat in thought for a moment as he pressed his foot on the gas before he sighed in exasperation "What would you suggest I do in this current situation?"</p><p>"For one that didn't answer my question." Harriet stated the obvious before she continued "and secondly I don't know what you <em>should do</em> only what I'd <em>prefer you</em> to do." She said as she emphasized the 'should do, and prefer you' dramatically to get her point across.</p><p>Edward took a deep breath and stared at the road before he looked at Harry "I honestly don't know. I really, really want to tell him but I don't want to break your trust with him either."</p><p>Harriet and Edward drove in silence for a couple of hours, noting they were driving 100 mph down the freeway, before she asked "so what gave you the idea to pick lock my truck before coming to grab me?"</p><p>"I guess it's technically your turn to ask so I'll answer." He said as he scowled through the windshield as he continued to answer, "As Bella and I walked past an alley way to dinner I happened to spot you and after figuring out what you'd been doing I thought to keep an eye on you, after she had to go. I also planned on driving you home anyway so I thought nothing of picking your truck door and gathering the money I'd seen you stashing in your truck as Bella and I walked around. Then I started walking to check in on you before walking up and seeing that you needed some help getting your money."</p><p>As Harriet tiredly listened to the handsome man's story trying to find holes in his explanation she couldn't help but feel soothed by his velvety deep voice as he asked his own question.</p><p>"So what do I call you, or how should I refer to you." Edward asked his next obvious question, Harry almost didn't even catch the question as he was so tired and distracted by his soothing voice.</p><p>"umm . . . Harry is fine. I am technically a guy after all, even if it is a pretty one." Harry said glumly as he looked out the window thinking to himself <em>'well, it seems I've been found out here also . . . . . maybe coming to Portland had been a mistake . . . . but I needed the money . . . .'</em></p><p>Edward looked back at Harry as he looked out the passenger window now seeming to be depressed and in another world. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you . . ." He said unsure what else to say before he turned his attention back to the road.</p><p>"You did nothing wrong. Thank you for driving me back." Harry replied before he stared out the window in silence wondering what was to come.</p><p>They continued to drive in silence until they were between Seattle and Forks, Washington around 2 am making excellent headway thanks to Edward speeding with his lights off. Harry didn't bother commenting on his driving as he was too physically and mentally exhausted to care at the moment.</p><p>Harry finally turned to Edward before asking "You won't bring this up to anyone at the school will you?"</p><p>Edward pondered a moment "I'll tell you what I won't tell anyone at school, or Charlie the specifics of tonight if you agree to not prostitute yourself out again."</p><p>Harry stared at the pale man confused "What does difference does that make if I do or not . . . also I can't promise anything as I really need the money."</p><p>"Why do you need the money?" Edward looked at the boy trying to understand.</p><p>"Just forget it! If I promise I won't do it again, will you just forget what happened tonight?" The boy asked tired of these questions he didn't ever want to talk about even in therapy.</p><p>"I promise I won't tell Charlie or anyone at the school." Edward responded.</p><p>"Fine, good enough." he said tiredly.</p><p>They continued to drive in silence until they were almost to Forks, Washington Edward looked over at Harry to see he was passed out in the passenger seat snoring slightly.</p><p>Edward smirked as he slowed down <em>'glad I brought his backpack with his clothes . . . . I really don't want to wake him though . . . . and pretty sure he doesn't want Charlie to see him dolled up . . . . ummm . . .' </em>he thought to himself as he pulled over just outside of Forks before he looked in the back seat at Harry's back pack before grabbed it.</p><p>Then he hopped out of the drivers side quietly and gracefully walked over to the passenger side before quietly opening it up after he unzipped Harry's backpack and carefully changed Harry out of his girl clothes, when Edward saw the silicone adhesive breasts he just rolled his eyes before peeled them off Harry's pectorals gently as to not wake him and put his black wife-beater back on.</p><p>After the pale auburn headed boy finished changing out Harry's clothes and put the girl clothes into his backpack with his clutch before closing the passenger door as quietly as possible careful not to slam the door on the boy.</p><p>Edward than walked around to the drivers side and tossed Harry's backpack gently into the back seat before he sat himself back into the drivers seat closing the driver door behind him quietly before he started the ignition before he finished driving Harry the rest of the way home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🗣️Of Rumors and Speculation🤷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter🔮or The Twilight Series🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Stephanie Meyer respectively👭. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.<br/>True Summary: All Harry remembered the night before he woke up in his bed 🛌 confused, Edward rescued him, they talked. How did Harry get into his bed? Where did his tits, money go? He doesn't remember changing clothes. Edward still isn't at school, did he tell his dad about him working as a prostitute? Bella is a pathological liar 🗣️. Harry finds out Newton likes him 🚿. Becky/Bella ruins the beach for Harry 🏖️. Becky/Bella Accuses Harry of Rape and Harry reveals she's such a whore she goes Abortus Deletus the Cafe that gives you a free coffee with your 10th abortion (they even have punch cards). More updates to come.</p><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Thoughts</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you almost ate Bella Swan when you were in Portland! What's the problem? You'd be doing us a favor." the blonde girl exclaimed starting to pacing up and down Edward's room, unable to sit still.</p><p>"If I lost control we'd have to move somewhere." Edward growled in frustration "Why can you be happy with Emmett and I can't even try to be happy with Harry?"</p><p>"Well for starters Harry's human, even if you have problems reading his head, it's not likely he's magical. Mate or not you can't break the statute of secrecy and we can't turn him because of the wolf pack." The blonde responded as Emmett entered the room.</p><p>"What are we talking about?" the overgrown child asked even though he already heard the conversation.</p><p>"Oh you know the usual? Edward's singer and how he wants to rip her open like a bottle of Brandy and chug. . .chug . . .chug." She said gesturing drinking out of a bottle before she continued.</p><p>"Also apparently the new human in town apparently could be Eddy-Weddy's Mate but he's human so it won't work out." the blonde whined as she pretended to pout and streaked a finger down her cheek to mimic to motion of crying. </p><p>"HA!" I like that we should call her Brandy!!" Emmett said excitedly as everyone ignored his statement as Edward punched a hole in the wall "HARRY IS MY MATE!!!!!" Edward growled in frustration.</p><p>"Ok chill it Bro-neista not like it's going to happen anyway so chill on the possessiveness." Rosalie snapped a 'Z' formation with her fingers before saying "Bye losers. Unlike you freaks I refuse to be late for school."</p><p>"I'm going to school also." Edward said as he pulled his hand out of the wall.</p><p>"Edward are you sure?" Emmett asked knowing what mother had told them.</p><p>"Yes I can't be apart from my mate any longer." Edward muttered as he grabbed his backpack following Rosalie out of his bedroom.</p><p>When Rosalie entered the garage she turned and glared at Edward in a way that made him stop in his tracks. "YOU will NOT disobey MOTHER!!" she snarled at him as Emmett walked in behind him.</p><p>"Or what? . . . . You'll snitch?" Edward asked even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>"I think you already know the answer to that. Probably already read my mind so you already know what the consequences will be." She said snidely as she and Emmett entered their car before they opened up the garage door and sped off to school leaving Edward in the garage depressed and alone with his own thoughts.</p><hr/><p>That Monday morning Harry woke up late and in his own bed, He was confused and looked at himself frantically to check if he was still dressed up like a girl and was shocked to find he was in his black basketball shorts and black wife beater tank-top he had worn yesterday.</p><p>Still slightly frazzled from the previous other night glad with Edward being there but something wasn't right. <em>'When did I change my clothes? . . . . What happened after Edward picked me up? . . . How the hell did I get to bed? . . . . What the hell happened to the backpack and the clothes?' </em>he thought to himself as tried to figure out what was going on.</p><p>He knew something was up but he could't put his fingers on it but he knew something was going on. He quickly rushed through his exercises and meditative stretches before he showered and got ready for the day.</p><p>He barreled down the stairs quickly to start rushing to make breakfast when he looked at the clock 8:20 am he cursed "FUCKING SHIT I'M REALLY LATE!!!!!" '<em>Goodness I hope Charlie isn't upset with me not being up this morning.'</em> That's when he saw the note on the table.</p><p>     <span class="u">Harry,</span></p><p>     <span class="u">I know you came back in late last night and we need to discuss that later when I get home.</span></p><p>     <span class="u">I'm not worried about breakfast or the housework for today.</span></p><p>     <span class="u">I know you'll still fret about it but try not to.</span></p><p>     <span class="u">Have a good day at school kiddo,</span></p><p>     <span class="u">Charlie.</span></p><p>He hurriedly ran back up the stairs <em>'Super thankful that Charlie doesn't seem to upset in the note, it's certainly a different approach than the Dursley's would of taken . . . . hopefully he kept his word . . . .'</em> That still didn't mean he was looking forward to talking with him this evening. </p><p>When he entered his room he grabbed his school backpack that was filled with school books and completed homework. He then brushed out his hair with his fingers before he placed his hair in a messy bun.</p><p>As soon as he had his hair tie in place he ran back down the stairs wearing his usual black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans as he left the house after he locked the front door.</p><p>He walked out to the orangish-red truck, that was outside as Edward had promised promised, opened the side door and hopped in before he tried starting his ignition before pulling out of the driveway. <em>'Thank goodness he got it back here . . . . I'd probably be walking otherwise . . .'</em> He thought to himself trying to think of something positive that came out of the morning.</p><p>When he got to the school the parking lot was full so he had to park behind the school. He then opened up his truck door he checked in with the office and received a late pass for arriving late. At least it was in time for second period to start. Harry rushed to his locker and dropped off what ever he needed to before he went to his next class of the day which was Civics.</p><p>When he got to Civics he gave his teacher his late slip before he went to sit with Angela and another student he could never remember the name of. The rest of Civics was working on their group projects and occasionally gossiping with Angela.</p><p>Civics and the hour of trigonometry passed quickly and smoothly. Mike met Harry outside of his trigonometry class, As Mike liked to do with all of Harry's classes. They chatted as they walked to the cafeteria to have lunch with the usual people they ate lunch with at the table.</p><p>After they had gotten their lunch Mike and Harry walked to the table before setting down with their lunches onto the table as they sat down. Bella and Jessica were on the other side of the table with Erica planning some event for the weekend.</p><p>He tried paying attention to the conversation at the table but as he was tired and just zoned out, most of the conversation that happened that required him to respond were done robotically as the student's talked with him as he stared towards the table the Cullens usually sat at. It seemed only Emmett and Rosalie were there again. <em>'What's Edward's deal?'</em> Harry thought to himself.</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>And Harry's heart skipped a beat when he was pulled out of his thoughts, to realize that Mike Newton's hand was resting on his thigh as he was trying to get Harry's attention causing Harry to blush. <em>'What am I doing? I'm damaged goods no one is going to want to date me.'</em> his thoughts scolded himself.</p><p>Angela Weber the Asian girl from his civics class, was now sitting at the table and was talking eagerly about a beach party with Bella and Jessica. He looked over at the dirty blonde's worried face "You ok Harry?"</p><p>"Umm....yeah." Harry lied before he asked "Why?" nonchalantly as if he'd been paying attention the whole time. "Oh cause I asked if you wanted to go with me to the beach this weekend but you just kept staring off into space." Mike replied.</p><p>"Umm . . . . I'm not sure what I'm doing this weekend yet." Harry started to say before he saw the disappointed look on Mike's face before adding "but I'll know more for sure by Wednesday."</p><p>After Mike heard that he wasn't being shut down he smiled at Harry. <em>'Well asked Harry on a date and I'm pretty sure, he hasn't caught on yet that I'm interested . . . . What am I going to have to do to get this boy's attention? . . . .'</em> he thought to himself as he watched Harry with a small amount of concern <em>'somethings going on with him . . . . I wish I knew what though . . . .'</em></p><p>After hearing the lunch bell ring notifying students that their after lunch classes would be starting soon, Harry and Mike got up from the table and walked towards their Biology class as they merged in with the rest of the school that flooded out of the cafeteria. </p><p>Biology class turned out to be much the same as it had been since the day after he started the class, Mike walked Harry to his desk and chatted for a couple minutes with him before taking his seat next to Becky <em>'ugh I can't stand that pasty bitch . . . . How can she even be related to Charlie? . . . . she certainly doesn't look much like him . . . .' </em>he thought venomously.</p><p>Edward wasn't there and Harry spent the whole time barely paying attention to the instructor as he thought about the previous night as he tried to remember what all had happened. The last thing he could seem to remember was <em>'Edward promising not to tell anyone at school or Charlie what happened last night . . . Why did he seem so nice last night suddenly . . . . it's not like he likes me . . . . and he's not here again . . . . does that mean he told his dad'</em> he thought worriedly.</p><p>He spent the rest of Biology worrying before he went to his last class which was P.E. Unfortunately, he got stuck on Becky's team again but at least he had Angela Weber on his team as well so he had someone to kind of talk to.</p><p>This week they were playing dodge ball and every time Becky would throw the ball it would always be behind him and it always hit him by 'accident.'</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry Harry it was an accident. I'm super bad at sports." Bella apologized after hitting him for like the twentieth time   <em>'Whatever bitch if that's what you want to call it'</em> He thought to himself before he responded "Whatever Becky."</p><p>"Rude, that's not even my name!!! Ugh! I try apologizing and you can't even use my name properly." Bella said an a valley girl tone. Harry rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>As if the rest of class wasn't bad enough he had to hear her brag about her date she bagged with Edward Cullen out of the blue. The only enjoyment Harry was able to get out of it was that no one believed her and he wasn't about to open that can of beans.</p><p>After class was over he and Angela walked out of the gym where Mike Newton waited like an eager puppy. Angela and Mike walked with Harry and hung out in the parking lot for about a half an hour over as Angela filled Mike and Harry in about what Bella had been talking about for the beach party.</p><p>"So, Bella and I were talking about the beach party at lunch and she suggested that she invite some of the kids from the rez she knows, who knows Mike you might find yourself a date she nudged him playfully."</p><p>"Nah I'm ok I already have my eye on someone." Mike responded blushing.</p><p>"No way!! Screw the beach date details I want to know more about this mystery boy?" Angela said excitedly.</p><p>"Oh I didn't know you were gay." Harry added <em>'well at least I'm within his gender for his dating pool . . . . doesn't change that I'm nothing more than a used condom but eh . . . . I have a chance maybe . . . Nahh . . .'</em> he thought positively before his thoughts turned negative.</p><p>"Yeah it's no biggie I just don't you know," he said shrugging as he tried to find the right words, "don't shout it from the roof top or make it a personality."</p><p>"Ahh . . . I got cha." Harry said.</p><p>They talked a little more about the beach before Angela had to leave. Then Mike asked Harry "Where'd you park?" As he looked in the front of the school parking lot and didn't find the 50's style orange monster that he always saw Harry with.</p><p>"Ugh, I was home late last night from Portland looking for work so I woke up late and got to school late so there was no parking." He said frustrated as he walked towards the back of the school Mike trailing behind him.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that Harry. It is a pretty long trip." Was all Mike could think to say.</p><p>When they suddenly heard soft moaning behind the school as they turned the corner to enter the back school parking lot. Harry looked at the parking lot and found a black Harley Davidson motorcycle and in an alcove that covered one of the doors to the back of the school Mike and Harry spotted one Bella Swan hoisted up behind the school naked legs spread around the back of a shirtless fit native guy with short black hair.</p><p>"I could of went my entire life without seeing Becky in such a state." Harry blurted as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.</p><p>"Why'd you call Bella, Becky? Also what's with taking the photo . . . ." Mike asked</p><p>"Oh I just don't like her so I call her Becky and don't worry about the photo. It'll be our little secret, Mikey. " Harry said as he put an index finger to his lips before using that same finger to 'boop' Mike's nose causing the dirty blonde blushed a bright red.</p><p>"Ok . . . . well do you want to study for Biology sometime at your place." Mike finally gained the courage to ask while he tried not to think about the picture Harry took.</p><p>"umm . . . . sure how about tomorrow?" Harry asked.</p><p>"That sounds perfect, after school work for you?" Mike replied.</p><p>"Sure. I'll see you then." Harry replied as he hugged his friend before he opened the truck door and entered the vehicle.</p><p>"I-It's a-a D-date." Newton blushed a bright red as he stuttered his reply to Harry as he drove off leaving Mike in the parking lot with the sound of a moaning Bella growing louder and louder in the background.</p><p>Mike sighed before he looked up to accidentally catch Bella now moaning louder as she laid on the sidewalk with a different Native now fucking her. He didn't even want to know what happened with the other guy or where that guy came from "disgusting." he said as he walked around to the front of the school to find his own car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The Talk</p><hr/><p>Harry pulls into the driveway of the house he'd noticed that Charlie's Sheriff's vehicle was parked in the driveway. When he finishes pulling into the driveway the dark haired teen turned off the ignition before pulling out the key and opening the truck door. He then stepped out of the truck and closed the door before taking a look at the front door before he debates <em>'I could just be homeless . . . . or I could go see what the man wants . . . . hopefully it's not as bad as the Dursley's.'</em></p><p>With that last wonderful thought he gathered up his courage before he walked towards the front door not knowing what awaited inside.</p><p>When he entered the house he heard Charlie from the kitchen "Howdey Harry, come on into the kitchen."</p><p>Harry didn't respond he was so nervous so he just walked to the kitchen before he entered and quietly said "Hello Charlie."</p><p>Charlie looked at the boy confused for a moment <em>'it's as if he's expecting me to beat the living shit out of him . . .' </em>he thought before he continued "Have a seat Harry I just want to talk you're not in a lot of trouble here." He paused as he waited for Harry to sit at the table.</p><p>Harry wasn't sure what to make of what Charlie had said so he hesitantly sat down <em>'ok . . . . so far it's ok . . . . if Petunia had asked him to sit down like that it would of resulted with Vernon appearing with a frying pan before hitting him in the back of the head . . . it was just the two of them there . . . right?'</em> as he cautiously looked around weary of someone hiding around waiting to hit him.</p><p>Charlie just stared at him in contemplation <em>'why is this boy acting like someone is going to hit him with something . . . . I'm seriously beginning to wonder about the Dursley's . . . they haven't even called to check up on him . . . the boy doesn't even talk about his family or seem to miss them . . . .' </em></p><p><em>"</em>Well Harry, I just wanted to talk to you about how late you came in last night. I didn't hear the front door unlock or anything but I heard you rustling in your room when you got back. What time did you leave Portland last night?" Charlie asked as he thought to himself 'maybe I shouldn't ground Harry it seems like he's already beat himself up aplenty.</p><p>"umm . . . . I don't know maybe 8pm or 9pm?" Harry lied while he wondered <em>'Did Edward put me in bed? cause I certainly don't recall even entering the house . . . .'</em></p><p>"I was worried about if you'd gotten into an accident or something just like I would my daughter" Charlie said even though he didn't like to bring up the subject of his daughter. "and I thought you were picking up job applications?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Swan I didn't mean for you to worry and I did collect applications." He said not completely lying before he continued "I got distracted when I ran across Edward Cullen and we started to talk a bit and the time got away from me."</p><p>"Harry call me Charlie," Charlie asked the formal teen before he continued "and Well, I can appreciate you trying to be social as I don't really see you hang out with anyone but I'd like you to home by at least 10:00 pm on a school night from now on deal kiddo?" Charlie said setting up some boundaries for Harry.</p><p>"Umm . . . Yes sir." Harry said not really knowing what else to say still waiting for the brutal punishment that was to come.</p><p>"Alright, also don't worry about dinner I have that taken care of kiddo. How's pizza sound?" Charlie added when he saw Harry get up and begin to look in the fridge to try figure out what he was going to make for dinner. <em>'What is up with that kid's reactions it's as if he never get's a night off ever.' </em></p><p>Harry looked up from the fridge confusedly at Charlie "uhh . . . ok then thank you." before he went over to the kitchen sink grabbing a bucket and some chemicals to start on the cleaning that he had missed this morning.</p><p>"Harry." Charlie said.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Harry replied while he started to spray and wipe down the counters in the kitchen ritualistically.</p><p>"Harry, put up the cleaning stuff I'm sure the house won't fall apart if you miss today's cleaning you do." Charlie replied chuckling.</p><p>Harry stood there and stared at Charlie as if he had grown a second and even a third head <em>'is he kidding ? . . . a day off . . . but . . .'</em> Harry thought to himself as he was on the verge of a mental breakdown as he couldn't comprehend what was happening . . . I'm hallucinating that's what's happening . . .'</p><p>"Harry"</p><p>"Harry"</p><p>"Ello? The lights are on but no one seems to be home." Charlie said as he waved his hand in front of the boy's shocked face.</p><p>Harry finally was drug out of his thoughts to suddenly notice Charlie was looking at him with a look of concern while waving his hand in front of his face. "umm . . . sorry." he said quickly before putting up the cleaning supplies and leaving the kitchen.</p><p>He made it to the stairs when Charlie called to him "Hey Harry why don't you watch some TV with me?" He asked as he stepped out of the kitchen walking to the living room. </p><p>Harry shrugged before he walked to the living room to awkwardly as he made his way to the checkered green couch in the living room as Charlie followed behind him only to sit on a brown reclining chair.</p><p>Charlie turned on the TV before turning his head to Harry and asked "so what do you like to watch sport?" as Charlie wondered to himself <em>'has the boy ever watched TV here . . . he usually just makes dinner eats and go upstairs I think.' </em></p><p>"I'm not sure . . . I'm not really allowed to watch T.V. at home." Harry answered robotically his mind on autopilot answering what ever was asked in the moment his mind completely in shock to what was happening.</p><p><em>'huh . . . kid of a rich family . . . doesn't watch T.V. . .' </em>Charlie thought to himself as he tried to figure out the kid in front of him who seemed in a state of shock. "Well how about we watch the news for a bit and then I'll order pizza."</p><p>"Ok." was the only thing Harry was capable of saying or doing at the present time.</p><p><em>'uhh . . . . I'm not an expert or anything on kids but something ain't right with that kid . . . . acts like I'm going to beat the living snot out of him when I tell him I want to talk . . . . doesn't seem to know what to do about having a night off . . . or even know what to do about the T.V. . . . is he staring at the wall next to the T.V.? . . .or at the T.V.?'</em> Charlie wondered to himself for about half an hour before he decided to get up and order pizza.</p><p>When he got back to the living room he'd seen Harry seemed to relax slightly and was beginning to truly glance at the T.V. occasionally. "So, sport I ordered the pizza I hope you like a lot of meat cause I got the Meat Lover's pizza."</p><p>"Thank you, Charlie." Harry said in kind of a monotone tone that made older man a touch nervous. </p><p>"What's going on Harry?" the middle aged man asked.</p><p>"I'm just confused I guess . . . ." Harry started to say as he tried to find the right words "I'll be ok though."</p><p>"If you need to talk. You know I'm here right?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry answered while he thought to himself <em>'that's just something people say . . . . it doesn't mean anything at the end of the day . . . . just empty words.'</em></p><p>Charlie left well enough alone for the time being as he didn't want to pressure the poor boy. After about twenty more minutes the doorbell rang. "Must be the pizza." Charlies said getting up out of the chair and walked to the door before answering it.</p><p>While Charlie paid for the pizza Harry got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to set the table.</p><p>They enjoyed their pizza in quiet for a bit when Harry asked "Can I bring over a student from my Biology class over to study with?"</p><p>"Who were you thinking?" Charlie asked genuinely curious as Harry's social life had been non-existent since he came to Forks.</p><p>"Mike Newton." Harry answered simply as he continued to eat his pizza.</p><p>"Aww . . . well, boy stays out of trouble and Bella says he's smart." Charlie said before adding. "Any of the girls at school interest you?"</p><p>"Eh . . . I have a bit much on my plate to consider dating at the moment honestly. Counseling, School work, job searching, a life I don't much have time for a girlfriend right now" Harry responded as he finished the his pizza before he got up and started to work on dishes.</p><p>Charlie saw the boy had finished only one slice of pizza and it seemed like he could barely eat it . . . "Harry you do know you can eat more here if you're hungry right."</p><p>Harry just stared at the man as if he sprouted wings out of his asshole, he stood stunned for a few seconds before responding "Yes, I'm just don't get that hungry." he lied effortlessly to the man as he thought to himself <em>'why is he asking all of these questions . . . not like there's anything he could do even if he wanted to . . . he is friends with the Dursley's and their friends always for the most part turned their eye on him before . . . . maybe he was just reading to much into things.'</em> before he walked over to collect Charlie's empty plate.</p><p>Charlie looked at Harry for a second unconvinced of what the boy was saying and there was something else going on <em>'but as they say you can't lead a horse to water . . . . I get I'm not family but I wish the boy would open up to me'</em> He thought bitterly to himself as he watched Harry wash the last of the dishes before he dried them before leaving the kitchen.</p><p>Harry walked up the stairs and up to his room before he closes the door. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call an old friend from Arizona. The phone rings for a couple of seconds before a man picked up the phone. "Hello?"</p><p>"Boss" he said affectionately using his feminine voice "how's it been."</p><p>"Why little Harriet is that you?" the man asked. Harry laughed at the answer, as he placed the phone between his shoulder and his ear to hold while he turned on an old desktop computer. He then pulled out the chair at the desk while he waited for the computer to start so he could work on an assignment from Civics class due next week.</p><p>"I know you get around and I'm not that memorable but I'm sure I could jog your memory given time." He said a little seductively as flirted at his friend.</p><p>"And how do you propose I do that? I'm currently broke as I still haven't been able to find work." Harry said a little tiredly.</p><p>"Hey one question at a time." he laughed before he started "Things are going well. No daddy I haven't seen anyone of interest here. I've been keeping out of trouble and I'm getting ok grades better than in Arizona as things are better in several ways." </p><p>"Anyway it's late as nice as it was talking to 'the boss' I need to do some homework before I go to bed. Don't worry I'll keep in touch." Harry added before he hung up the phone. Then he turned to his Civics assignment to get started on it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Tuesday</p><hr/><p>Harry woke up at his usual time around 4:30 in the morning he begrudgingly crawled out of bed and put on a pair of sweats, his baggy hoodie and shoes to go do his yoga meditative routine. When he walked out onto the frosty grass in the front yard he started out in 'mountain pose' as he reflected about the past few days, as he went about his routine.</p><p>His thoughts hovered around Edward and not showing up again what was up with that? <em>'at least I found the backpack with the girl clothes and my tits but I seriously don't remember putting them in my closet? . . . .'</em></p><p>When Harry finished he went back inside to take a quick hot shower before setting up breakfast. Charlie came down the stairs in time for Harry to finish frying off the bacon. <em>'Every day so robotic . . .'</em> the middle aged man thought to himself as he sat down. </p><p>When Harry finished frying the bacon he pulled out a cookie sheet that had scrambled eggs and toast on from the oven that was keeping them warm while he made some toast. He put the cookie sheet on a counter as he served up Charlie's plate before serving himself.</p><p>Charlie looked over at Harry's plate as the boy got back up to do the breakfast dishes first <em>'Seriously is that a single egg again? with a slice of toast he didn't even serve himself any bacon . . . . '</em> That's when he thought to speak up as Harry was scrubbing the cookie sheet "Harry are you sure you have enough to eat? Do you want some bacon?"</p><p>Harry looked at Charlie like he'd grown a tail for a moment before speaking "umm. . . . no, thank you, I'm fine. I just don't eat a lot." <em>'gotta be some sort of trick I say I could maybe use a piece of bacon but no when I open my mouth things ALWAYS get WORSE . . . . .'</em> Harry thought to himself as he finished the last of the dishes before eating his breakfast. </p><p>He continued to watch Harry finish up the dishes before he started to wipe off the counter tops, the stove top, before he ran to the living room to start cleaning.</p><p><em>'Maybe I should investigate the Dursley's a little more . . . .' </em>as he thought about how Harry carried out his duties<em>. </em>When Harry finished cleaning the living room.</p><p>He came back into the kitchen and quickly ate his small breakfast, which for Harry it seemed anything but small. Then Harry got up and placed his dish into the sink before he grabbed a rag and began wiping down the kitchen table.</p><p>"Excuse me, Charlie ..." Harry roused him from his thoughts as, with his gestures consumed by habit, as he cleared the table. "Are you finished with your plate Mr. Swan?"</p><p>The sheriff raised his head to meet two very green and slightly worried eyes "Yes Harry, and I've said before you can call me Charlie."</p><p>"Sorry Charlie." Harry muttered as he collected the mans dishes trying not to make much eye contact. The older man watched the dark hair boy carefully as the Harry shyly avoided eye contact with him and went to do the dishes.</p><p>"Harry you know you can eat before doing the chores, right?" Charlie asked.</p><p>Harry quietly replied "Yes, Sir. I like to get the work done first though." his voice completely monotone and robotic. 'This is just a trick . . . don't fall for it . . . .' he thought desperately to himself as he finished the dishes before he dried them and put them away.</p><p>The dark hair boy then walked out of the kitchen before running upstairs leaving Charlie to his thoughts in the kitchen. 'That boy seriously must be abused or something. I'll have to consider looking into the Dursley's while I'm at work today.' The older man thought to himself.</p><p>Harry barreled down the stairs with his backpack in tow and he hurriedly said goodbye to Charlie before exiting the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Forks High School</p><hr/><p>Harry pulled into the parking lot at the school and parked a couple of spots over from a black fancy BMW before he opened the car door and got out with his backpack. He locked the door before heading off to the school entrance.</p><p>Mike spotted Harry from his school locker so he closed it before perusing after him like a lost puppy dog. "How are you this morning Harry?" Mike called out to his friend as he finally caught up to his friend at his locker.</p><p>"Another day older. Another day closer to death." He said as he exchanged books from his locker to his backpack. </p><p>Newt looked at his friend nervously for a moment before he replied "Aren't we all in that same boat?" Harry just closed his locker door and continued to walk as Newt followed closely behind as they walked to the cafeteria for breakfast first.</p><p>The majority of the morning otherwise seemed like normal that was until Harry went to his Biology class with Mike Newton after lunch.</p><p>When he entered the classroom he already saw Becky in the back of the classroom and Mike walked Harry to his empty desk before he left back to sit next to Becky.</p><p>Harry tried to pay attention to the lesson but he overheard Becky telling his friend and her lab partner "ppst . . . . Harry has the AIDS and that's why the gothic freak moved here as he needed to see Dr. Cullen." Bella continued talking but Harry just tuned her and the instructor out of his mind as he planned what is next move to get back at her.</p><p>The class ended and Newt was kind enough to walk him to his last class of the day P.E. </p><p>"I hope you realize I don't have 'the AIDS' as Becky calls it." he said to Newton referring to Bella Swan as he stopped by the entrance to the gym.</p><p>"Who would believe someone who calls 'AIDS' 'The AIDS' " Newton replied as he chuckled as his concerned friend.</p><p>"You do have a point." Harry said before adding "Are you going to meet me here or in the parking lot?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll meet you by the door in the parking lot. I'll see you after class" Mike reassured his friend with a pat on his shoulder before he walked off to his last class as Harry turned around and entered the gymnasium where he was already hearing Becky talk more shit about him and her 'The Harry has The AID'S' conspiracy.'</p><p>Harry was getting really tired of her running her mouth but chose not to say anything for now as he didn't want to cause problems at school. He instead chose to go to the men's locker room and get changed.</p><p>Later on he is placed on Becky's team again. <em>'At least we are playing mini-golf today'</em> he thought to himself '<em>It's not as though she'd be likely to fuck that up. I mean sure she's clumsy but to be that much is excessive.'</em></p><p>Unfortunately he was wrong. No matter how far away he was from her the fucking bitch still managed to 'accidentally' release the entire golf club from her grip allowing for the golf club to fly through the air and hit Harry several times.</p><p>She'd constantly apologize in a fake manor but would continue doing the same clumsy thing over again. It literally got to the point where the instructor banned her from using a golf club and had her putt the ball with her foot in an attempt to keep students safe particularly Harry.</p><p>Bella however, still managed to fuck that up by over swinging her leg intentionally or kicking the ball at Harry. The only joy Harry could gleam out of this was the last time she tried to kick the ball at him, she ended up slipping on the ball before falling and slamming her face into the gym floor breaking her nose with a loud crunch blood splattering all across the gymnasium floor.</p><p>Harry couldn't help himself the bitch deserved it for attacking him in one way shape or form all period. It seemed that he didn't even need to get revenge for spreading rumors it looked like Karma was doing all the work for him. </p><p>After Becky had hit the floor breaking her nose the teacher had decided to finish class early and dismiss everyone. When Harry had finished changing he had walked to the door leading to the back of the school. Newton happened to be waiting for him at the gym door exit.</p><p>Mike and Harry walked out towards the orange truck that charlie loaned Harry when all of a sudden they heard a girl shrieking at them.</p><p>"HARRY!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screeched at the top of her lungs charging Harry as she pointed to her nose that was currently bandaged up.</p><p>Harry just rolled his eyes, sighing as he turned around using the heel of his foot. "What do you want Becky?" the boy said in a bored monotone voice, next to the car door with Mike close to where one filled the gas tank with gas in the back of the truck.</p><p>"What's she talking about Harry?" the dirty blonde hair boy asked the dark haired boy.</p><p>"I don't know it could be anything with that one." Harry responded while he unlocked the truck and stood aside as Bella shrieked even louder as she continued to follow them to the orange truck.</p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO GET MY BOYFRIEND TO BEAT YOUR ASS!!!!!" she threatened as she stopped about five feet away from the boys towards the front fender of the orange truck.</p><p>Harry just smirked at her "Which boyfriend are you going to send over? and when you figure that out, what are you going to tell whichever guy 'that you fell onto the ground breaking your nose due to you attempting to kick golf balls at me after you finished hurling golf clubs at me?' If that's the case you are a special type of twisted. Since we are talking would you mind keeping my name out of your mouth since you like running around spreading rumors about things you know nothing about." the boy said calmly to the girl who just stopped in front of him huffing and puffing before she spoke up.</p><p>"I'm not a whore." Bella said proudly, while holding her nose with some paper towels soaked in blood as she continued "You have a lot of nerve to threaten me a girl." Bella said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder with her abnormally skinny arm.</p><p>"Says the anorexic skank who is caught fucking a different native every day. Not to even mention I did not threaten you I simply stated facts and gave a simple request and what did you do you threatened to have one of your many, many boyfriends attack me." The dark haired boy said simply.</p><p>"AAARRRHHHH!!!!!!" Bella screeched as she extended both hands in front of her. As she sprinted at Harry the boy rapidly opened the door allowing for the crazed girl to run forward and slam into the truck door with all of her body, her already broken nose slamming against the glass window of the door leaving a bloody streak across the window as her face slid across the window before she fell onto the ground unconscious. </p><p>"Just give me a minute to unlock the other door and we can get going." Harry said simply as he stepped into the truck and leaned over the seat. Newton stood there for a moment looking between Harry's bountiful full ass and the unconscious girl on the ground on the other side of the door on the ground.</p><p>"Shouldn't we do something about her." The boy asked the boy in glasses nervously.</p><p>"Yep, we are doing everything we can do for her." The dark hair smirked as he stepped into the truck as he looked at his friend "Well get in, it doesn't look like she's going anywhere for a bit." The boy said as he started up the car engine before they pulled out of the parking spot he was currently parked careful not to run over Becky.</p><p>As they pulled out of the parking lot in their rear view-mirrors they could see a group of native teenagers who seemed to have already pulled down Bella's pants and were already in the process of taking turns fucking the poor unconscious girl.</p><p>"Well look at that her many boyfriends came out of the wood work to fuck the unconscious skank." Harry pointed out in the rear-view mirror to Mike before he continued "One of them can call for help or something we have Biology homework to focus on" the dark haired boy said as he turned around in his seat pulling out his phone to take a picture of the pornographic scene playing out in the school parking lot.</p><p>Then Harry turned back around in his seat before he pressed his foot against the gas pedal before pulling out of the student parking lot leaving the girl to get gang banged by the natives he'd seen banging her off and on since he'd moved there.</p><p>"Well at least the girl knows the guys." Newton said trying to grasp for anything to make the weird scene he'd seen play out in front of him somewhat positive.</p><p>"See that's the way to look at things on the brighter side!" Harry exclaimed as they continued to drive down the road. After a short drive later Harry pulls into a drive way. After Harry turns off the ignition and opens the driver door he looks to Mike "Well this is where I stay." Harry said as he exited the truck. </p><p>Newton opens up the car door before closing the door behind him and following Harry.</p><p> </p><p>harry has an episode and newt figures out petting harry's hair is a thing</p><p>Charlie comes home late and catches newt in shower with harry,</p><p>Harry Drives Mike Newton to his house</p><p>*more thoughts to come</p><hr/><p>Thursday</p><hr/><p>*decides a few days later sure why not</p><p>*School stuff</p><p>finds becky with legs spread again with a Jacob before a different guy invites himself in</p><p>*Another incident with Becky</p><p>*another appointment with Dr. Cullen. Fills out a form that asks personal questions that becomes topic of next session.</p><p>Small talk about life in general</p><hr/><p>La Push Beach . . . . Saturday . . . .</p><hr/><p>That weekend Mike, Erica and a few of his new friends managed to get him to go to La Push with them, to see the ocean waves crashing against the high cliffs around the bay. It was freezing cold and a freezing wind was blowing, but Harry's day had been good and he was happy to hang out with friends outside of school. Not even Erica Cook inviting Bella Swan could mess things up or he thought as he sat on a log by the fire watching them and Newton build sand castles.</p><p>No, they weren't friends yet. According to the Boss, you can only define your relationship to an individual as a friendship only when you both have accepted the strengths and weaknesses of each other. He technically hadn't told any of them about his past and about any details regarding his personal life, yet.</p><p>Bella, who was truly living up to Harry's new nickname, Becky; ruined the mood when she thought to bring up a rumor she'd been spreading around town.</p><p>"There's a rumor that you've had been by Dr. Cullen after school after his hospital rounds. Do you have some freakish illness like the AIDS?" she rudely asked him in front of his new acquaintances. Sure virtually every citizen of Forks was convinced that Harry had some serious illness or had some horrifying disease or disorder that their precious Doctor was having difficulty figuring out.</p><p>And the worried looks of his fellow schoolmates Erica and Newton, were beginning to get to the dark haired boy. Harry's friendship was beginning to seem like it could fall apart because of Becky's stupid rumor. Harry looked at his new acquaintances faces and saw all the confirmation he needed that he was probably right.</p><p>Harry became defensive in his tone "maybe you shouldn't run around starting rumors without understanding the situation." Before Bella had a chance to open her mouth to irritate him more he turned and walked down the beach leaving the people he was talking to on the beach.</p><p>In the background Mike and Erica could be heard telling Bella off  "Way to go Bella." Mike said glaring at the pale twit. Erica shouted "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!!" before a loud scuffle with feminine screeches and grunts could be heard all the way to where they had parked earlier.</p><p>Harry was thankful that he drove Charlie's truck to La Push. After Harry gets in the truck he thinks to himself the mantra he's told himself since he could remember <em>'I'm nothing, I'm worthless, Expendable, and do not matter. I need to get over myself and do things myself.'</em> </p><p>Harry decided he should give up any hope of keeping his life private and just accept the unwanted and unexpected attention. After all, he was used to, the only thing he could hope is he could make a true friend in this town so he didn't feel so alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>November 17th</p><hr/><p>When Charlie entered the household he smiled indulgently when he heard Harry sing out loud in the kitchen, leaning against the sinks as he washed the vegetables  for dinner. Then he realized that the boy was using his cell phone as a 'speaker' and that powerful, rhythmic music was playing from the speaker of the cell phone.</p><p>That was when Charlie's cell phone began to ring the caller ID was his daughter Bella. He decided to take his his call outside as to not spoil one of Harry's exceedingly rare moments when Harry showed his emotions. </p><p>"Heya Bells, what can I do for you? How's your mother Renee doing?"</p><p>"Aww that's good."</p><p>"He did what to you?" Charlie's face started to get red in anger.</p><p>"I'll have a talk with the boy." </p><p>You could barely hear Bella's voice on the other end happily saying "Thank you Daddy!"</p><p>Charlie reentered the house and walked into the kitchen as Harry was now giggling at some video he was watching on his phone finishing cutting up some vegetables and putting them in the boiling pot of meat. He then grabbed a couple bowls from the cabinet and a shopping bag from a nearby drawer.</p><p>The middle aged man looked at the boy in black wondering to himself <em>'does Harry seem like the type of guy to hit a woman and rape her in the back of her van brutally?' </em></p><p>When the youtube video was Harry turned off his phone. Charlie taking the opportunity to talk to Harry before he ran out to go shopping.</p><p>Charlie cleared his throat and Harry's smile hit him like a runaway train.</p><p>"Welcome back! In five minutes the food will be ready!"</p><p>"Harry do you mind sitting at the table for a moment I need to talk to you." Charlie said as he gestured to the table his serious tone confusing Harry.</p><p>"What is it Mr. Swan?" the gothic teen asked politely.</p><p>"I'm not sure how to ask so I'll get straight to the point." Charlie began "I received a call regarding how you've been treating my daughter in school."</p><p>"Bella Swan? What about her? I hardly talk to her if I can help it." Harry said 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' as his life had been going as well as could be he had friends and a councilor who seemed to get him. He was finally being somewhat of a normal kid for the first time in a while.</p><p>"I got a report saying you beat her up and violently raped and beat her after school behind her minivan after school today." Charlie said unsure of the boys reaction at this accusation.</p><p>Harry stared at Charlie blankly for a couple of moments before laughing taking Charlie aback. This caused Charlie to get angry "might I ask what is so funny about my only daughter being raped and beaten?"</p><p>"Well first off I'm am as straight as a circle. Secondly if that's truly what happened what hospital is she at so I can give a sample. Finally, even if I was straight, I wouldn't touch that hussy with a ten foot pole. It's so bad she has a punch card for 'Abortus Deletus' the coffee shop that offers abortions. She claims after each abortion you receive a punch hole and apparently if you get 10 punch holes, you get a free coffee. She really loves to brag about that . . . ." He said with a shrug.</p><p>Everything that Harry said hit Charlie like a ton of bricks. He thought about what the boy had said <em>'well, she didn't say she was in the hospital . . . and Harry does seem awfully close to that Newton boy always raking his hand through his hair . . . sometimes taking showers upstairs together . . . . I just thought they were really good friends. I know about the abortion clinic my child support goes towards her birth control and abortions . . . . she has been going to the cafe more and more frequently . . . She also accused that brown guys kid that used to do my lawn of the same thing . . . what was his name? Jacob Bark . . Black . . .come to think of it she has accused a few guys of the same exact story . . . something doesn't seem right. . .'</em></p><p>Charlie was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry put on his coat "So what hospital is she at? We will go right now if she was indeed rape you need to be there for your daughter and I need to give a sample it seems."</p><p>"No . . . No . . .you make a very valid point. My little girl does seem to get around a bit and you aren't the first guy she's accused of this. I also didn't know you were of the 'gay' " he said as he raised his hands in front of his making quotations in the air when he said the words 'the gay' as if it were a gang affiliation.</p><p>Charlie continued rambling "I appreciate your honesty and coming out to me and I apologize for accusing you before getting all of my facts together. As of right now it seems I need to go have a visit with my ex-wife" he said making a sour face. "and get some things sorted out." He said as he stood up grabbed he coat and left the house leaving Harry shocked that an adult apologized and took his word on something.</p><p>Harry eventually got over his shock and decided to run upstairs taking advantage of the empty house and call one of his few friends in Arizona on his cell phone.</p><p>He turned on his phone and dialed up one of the friends he had been with in Arizona. The phone rings for a couple of seconds before a girl picked up the phone. "ello?"</p><p>"Carrie" he laughed "how's it been."</p><p>"Harry is that you?" the girl asked. He  laughed at the answer, as he turned his phone on speaker phone before setting it onto his desk with an old desktop computer. He then pulled out the chair at the desk before sitting down and starting up the computer to start on an English essay on 'Romeo and Juliet' apparently for some reason.</p><p>"Come on! I know I'm forgettable but you can't of forgotten about me that quickly." He playfully sneered at his friend.</p><p>"Hey!! I've been doing well I've been wondering what's happened to you since our group call with the band. Any cute boy's? You know you need to put yourself out there sometime that Newton kid you mentioned figured out that brushing your hair calms your fits down." His friend continued to ramble on questions she had due to not talking to him in so long. "And what ever happened with that guy who was on his meriod the first day?"</p><p>Harry interrupted his friend before he could get to far behind on his questions "Hey one question at a time." he laughed before he started "Newts nice but he's just not really long term material you know what I mean? The hair brushing is nice but he seems to square to understand me."</p><p>"Oh you mean because you tape your dick? Ian told me about catching you in the bathrooms once it's ok." His friend said casually.</p><p>"I guess that is a start of many reasons . . ." Harry said uncomfortably before answering his friend's third question in an attempt to get off the phone with his friend, now feeling uncomfortable knowing Ian sharing private information like that "Edward and I seem to have at least started a tentative acquaintanceship. Hey Carrie it was nice talking to you I have a paper to write"</p><p>"Ugh. . . ok Harry keep in touch." Carrie says before the phone disconnects.</p><p>"Ugh...glad that's over." Harry says with a sigh before grabbing his copy of Romeo and Juliet from his backpack that was next to the desk when the window slammed shut startling Harry causing him to look at the window he clearly remembered closing this morning.</p><p>That's when he sees a humanoid shadow figurine with familiar golden eyes squatting on a tree branch seeming to stare at Harry with intent. Harry seeing this chose to get up from his desk and check on the strange phenomenon only to get to the window opening it quickly only to find nothing was there. After staring out the window at the tree confused for a few moments he chose to dismiss what he saw for a black cat. </p><p>He then shrugged and went back to his desk to continue writing his English paper. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🧛 The enigma that is Edward Cullen 📚 🏫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter 🔮 or The Twilight Series🧛. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Stephanie Meyer respectively👭. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this💰.<br/>Note: This was something I translated through google translate I read through it adding adaptations for certain sections to make sense.</p><p>True Summary: Harry has a nightmare. Edward comes back to school. Becky is Jealous and causes problems with Harry. Harry comes out of the closet. Bella goes to Abortus Deletus the Cafe that serves coffee with your abortion (they even have punch cards). Bella tries to Kill Harry in jealousy but Edward saves him sort of.<br/> <br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>The house was dark with plants that were overgrown with a sign that could be seen in the background that had 'House of Riddle' the only light the overgrown weeds in the yard was the moon light that illuminated along the cold night. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The feeling of fear and terror filled the air as a bald snaked man walked over the stone walk way his bare feet walking over the vegetation. He reveled in the dark feelings and emotions that filled the air to almost a tangible level. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The feeling made the snake faced man shiver in pleasure as his cock under his robes began to harden with anticipation of initiating his newest recruit.</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>Around him his followers stood in straight lines along the path that he was walking in front of the hooded figures with </strong> </em> <em><strong>intricate sigils on the floor were steeped in blood and darkness.</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Eventually the snake faced man stopped at a levitating alter with a pale, blonde young man wearing what looked to be a white sheet wrapped about him while the young lad laid on his back with his legs spread open before the dark lord.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The youngest of his followers waited spread open on the alter in fear only doing this due to family duty. The sharp face and blond hair that laid neatly down the sides of his neck covering the boys nipples. His white-skin glowed ethereally in the moonlight as the young man waited, ready to receive his new responsibility and power.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Each of the hooded figures, who stood at attention lining the pathway on each side, pulled out a stick before they started to mutter something in a strange tongue the blood coated sigils began to glow.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The snake face man walked up to the boy who was exposed on the alter waiting for the ritual to continue. He held out his strange long grey fingers, palm up. The strange man waited a few moments while a random hooded figure came forward with a dark glowing blade before the individual placed it in the man's grey hands.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The man's fingers wrapped around the knife before he used his empty hand to raise his sleeve up so it exposed a strange snake tattoo, while the the blonde's father could be barely be seen toward the front of the hooded figures lined up in the background his face and blonde hair barely showing from under his hood the look of pride he felt clearly evident on his face.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING BELOW∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>While the boy's face had trace emotions of determination and fear. The snake faced man with beady red eyes lifted the blade before forcefully inserting it into the boy's anus causing blood to squirt around the knife as it began to coat the alter while the boy hissed in pain.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The chanting of the group became louder and louder as they continued the ritual. The man continued his onslaught of his now screaming due to the onslaught his pale skin becoming as white as egg shells.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>The man pulled out a wooden stick before pressing it to the boy's restrained forearms, the veins that were visible began to glow a sickly green color for a few moments before the color faded, revealing a tattooed snake which came out of its skull cave, down to the boy's hand identical to the tattoo of his would be master. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He could feel the energy of the ritual pulsing in the air binding the boy to the deformed man as the power pulsed through the boy's veins, as the man violently ripped out the knife before he begun to disrobe.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When the man was naked he stroked his hardened cock as he waved his stick over himself allowing himself to levitate to the proper height of the alter and the boy on top of the alter.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The young blonde whimpered in anticipation of what was to come as his bloodied loosened asshole began to pulse in and out causing blood to gush out occasionally.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The man stared at his prize for a few moments more before he rammed his hard grey cock into the young man's blood coated hole, the blood acting like a lubricant as he continued rut the boy furiously as the boy hissed and cried out in pain. The pain filled screams sounded like a beautiful melody to the sadistic man's ears.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The power of the ritual pierced the blonde boy's skin, fusing the sadistic man's power within the boy as his tattoo began to glow once more as the ownership ritual came close to completion. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The snake faced man was close to releasing his load when he lifted up the knife before he began to rapidly slice and stab the boy in a violent, random way causing blood to spray across the dark hooded men and the overgrown garden as the boy cried as the assault continued to take place as no one lifted a finger to help him.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Blood bubbled up through the boys throat causing him to choke violently as he tried to scream what the boy thought would be his last scream as the sadistic man shuddered as his back arched. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>The man dropped his knife as he climaxed, releasing his evil seed into his victims bloodied hole causing the snake faced man to grin vindictively before he ripped his cock out of the boy who currently looked to be drowning in his own blood.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>🚩∆TRIGGER WARNING PASSED∆🚩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>The Snake face man than lowered himself to the ground as the hooded figures stopped chanting. The alter slammed into the ground as the abused blood covered boy began to glow an ethereal white, his skin glittering in the moon light as the boy's body began to shake and flail as if he were having an epileptic seizure.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The man grinned a twisted, blood thirsty, grin this was another successful recruit the next step was to find Harry Potter.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>DECEMBER</p><hr/><p>Harry was screaming profusely early in the morning due to a terrible nightmare. Charlie tried desperately to wake the poor boy. When the middle aged man finally woke the boy, Harry profusely apologized to the kind man for waking him. "If you wait downstairs I'll shower the sleep off and come down and start breakfast."</p><p>Before the middle aged man could take no for an answer and explain that he was genuinely concerned for the young man. Harry was already off the floor, grabbing his shower caddy as he ran out of the room he was renting and to the bathroom.</p><p>The young man hopped into the shower and started it drowning his senses in cold water before he turned the water to burning hot for the rest of the shower. Still feeling upset from the nightmare that led to Charlie waking him up causing the anxiety to express itself by him loosing his appetite and not really eating much of the already meager breakfast that he usually had. Fortunately Charlie decided it was best not to embarrass the youngster about the episode he had earlier this morning.</p><p>Harry couldn't wait to get to school. His friend Mike seemed to have a way to comfort him like running his hands and fingers through Harry's hair when they had a few free moments, throughout the day. Mike had discovered over one of the previous weekends he hung out with Harry. That the strange black haired boy adored having his hair brushed and it was a way he could calm his close friend.</p><p>Harry decided he had stayed at the table enough when Charlie had finished his breakfast. Harry cleared the table and started on the dishes and loading the dishwasher before telling Charlie good-bye.</p><p>Harry ran out to the red pickup truck, entered and started the engine before driving off to another day of school.</p><p>Mike started meeting Harry in the parking lot and like the faithful golden retriever he was there when Harry pulled into his parking spot.</p><p>"How are you this morning Harry?" Mike called out to his friend as he hopped off one of the nearby benches before rushing to where Harry was walking towards the doors.</p><p>Harry's only response was a mild shrug. "Aww, one of those mornings huh . . . I'm sorry" He said before rushed in to give Harry a hug causing Harry to tense up severely clearly uncomfortable. Mike hesitated slightly before continuing "just know I'm here if you want to talk." He then ran his right hand tucking a hair behind Harry's ear before walking off towards the cafeteria for breakfast leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.</p><p>The majority of the rest of the day seemed to be normal for the most part even the Swan girl didn't seem to cause him any trouble so far today.</p><p>It seemed today was destined to be a manic Monday as the bane of Harry's existence, Cullen just had to returned to school.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Lunch . . . .</p><hr/><p>The dark hair boy kept glancing over towards the table the Cullens always seemed to sit at never really seeming to eat their food. <em>'Dr. Cullen seems very professional . . . so would he really break patient doctor confidentiality? . . . .'</em> the boy pondered really wanting to give his new psychologist the benefit of the doubt, but the boy still had a nagging suspicion in the back of his head, causing him to dwell on his paranoid thoughts and not pay close attention to his friends.</p><p>His last session with the Dr. Cullen didn't seem to reassure Harry to trust the Dr. His friends Mike, Eric, Angelia, Dean and the other people he had talked to all seemed to be in agreement that the Cullens were to be trusted.</p><p><em>'Obviously my presence seems to have irritated Edward . . . I really don't understand why else Edward wanted to change classes and why he's been avoiding school . . .' </em>it was seeming more and more likely to Harry that Edward probably was probably really upset and it clearly had to do with him.</p><p>He dug his nails into the bed of his palms the pain helping to distract him from the voice in his head, in an effort to keep control of his emotions. The voice only continued to nag, telling himself how he was the issue while explaining the exact details where he messed things up like he always does causing more problems.</p><p><em>'I didn't want all of this drama and people to know this much about me in the first place. I always screw things up. Now, I'm currently working myself up making all of my yoga and meditation this morning completely worthless . . . . I'm so sick of these damned nightmares . . . I'd kill for just one nights worth of sleep without the nightmares.'</em> Harry thought exhaustively his emotions frayed and his patience was becoming more and more limited.</p><p>The day as it progressed the dark heavy clouds that constantly seemed to surround Forks, and the weather grew even colder eventually allowing for snow to begin to fall.</p><p>It was another one of those days where the sun didn't even grace the skyline. The now falling snow had began to stick to the ground and was soon covering the school grounds within what seemed like minutes.</p><p>Mike was thrilled. He couldn't wait to stage a snow ball fight so he skipped going through the lunch line and charged outside. Mike could be seen a short while later signing up players to join in 'the epic snow battle' that was due to take place after school.</p><p>Newton playfully teased Harry, after he eventually came outside with his lunch tray for not wanting to join his after school snow ball fight. Harry responded to his friend "under no certain terms will you catch me prancing and frolicking in the snow." this caused Mike to snort before giving Harry a slight noogie "aww that's right my little ball of darkness is scared of a little cold." he said throwing a snowball lightly at Harry hitting him in the shoulder. </p><p>Harry didn't understand what was exciting about the cold. <em>'for one it makes your hair wet, which leads to tangled hair . . . ugh . . . not even to mention the fucking driving in this shit. I'm used to driving around in the nice sunlight . . . All this damned snow is going to melt and causing the streets to turn into just a slushy disgusting mess.'</em> Harry thought to himself bitterly as he sat down next to Angela.</p><p>That's when he saw them: the three Cullens exited the cafeteria. Emmet was launching snowballs some of the other school girls causing them to giggle as the giant quarterback of the school happy to get the hot hunks attention twirling their now wet hair seductively towards him.</p><p>While Edward could be seen laughing in the background next to a beautiful Rosalie, who was currently glaring daggers at the skanks. Edward looked to be a little healthier than the first time he had seen him, no sign of the deep dark circles he had the previous week and his hair was wet due to the snow ball fight. The entire scene reminded Harry of a Christmas Hallmark special making Harry nauseated.</p><p><em>'Okay . . . so Edward Cullen was probably the most handsome guy he'd ever seen.'</em> Harry roused himself from his thoughts drawing himself back to what he considered reality: <em>'Why should he care if he thought Edward Cullen was hot? It's not like he'd be interested in a prostitute anyway and furthermore I will never have sex for free while a man touched me like that, and be taken advantage of again . . . never!'</em> He unconsciously moved away from Mike and his warm hands that was in his hair, due to his troubling thoughts.</p><p>That was when he saw that bitch Becky and thought it an excellent opportunity to get back at the stuck up girl who was spreading nasty rumors about him.</p><p>After convincing Newton and Angela to join him on his new quest at revenge. The trio proceeded to continue pelting Bella with snow balls as she ran into her car for cover.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Biology Class Later that day . . .</p><hr/><p>After lunch Harry was faced with the realization he'd have to go to his next class, Biology. Needless to say, his anxiety was high due to knowing that he'd have to eventually face the handsome Cullen. Mike, who understood what troubled him, accompanied him to his desk, that still happened to be empty.</p><p>After the professor arrived causing Mike to take his seat next to Bella. The class started shortly there after when the instructor started calling out names as he counted the students present for attendance.</p><p>After attendance was called Edward Cullen walked into the classroom giving his tardy pass to the instructor before taking his seat next to Harry. </p><p>Harry cursed, he'd been hoping that he'd gotten lucky and Edward would skip the class or something. He scooted to the far side of their table in an attempt to get as far away from the auburn haired boy as possible while simultaneously staring forward, concentrating on the blackboard attempting to listen to the instructors lecture.</p><p>At least until the professor ordered the students to complete the experiment with their classmate. Explaining the winning pair of lab partners would each earn a golden pine cone. The dark-haired teen turned and reached for his back back to pull out a note book in an effort to prolong the inevitable.</p><p>When he grabbed his notebook and pencil out, he held his breath as he placed the bag back onto the floor before placing his utensils onto the table next to the text book. Than Harry finally turned to face the source of his stress and anxiety.</p><p><em>'WHY IS HE was FUCKING smiling!'</em> he raged internally. Harry instantly knew that his lab partner clearly needed to see a good shrink. <em>'This fucker has to be Bipolar or something . . . .'</em></p><p>"Hi." Edward said nonchalantly, his two topaz eyes looking intense and possessive, his hair was still damp from the snow ball fight earlier. Only this time, Harry noticed the auburn man's chair was nearly touching his. </p><p>
  <em>'This guy has some serious mental malfunction going on one minute he's angry at me, he tries changing classes and when he doesn't get his way he literally skips school for nearly two months until mysteriously he happens to pick me up in Oregon and is kind of friendly but like still upset with me. Now this fucker is literally almost in my fucking lap. What in the flying fuck . . . . ?' Harry thought to himself as he tried to figure out the man's objective.</em>
</p><p>"Sup . . ." Harry snorted at the handsome man who was addressing him as if he had barely noticed his existence while Harry thought furiously 'Out to talk to the peasants today?' instead he decided to just be blunt "Cut the shit, I don't deal with fake people. Talk to me or simply don't talk to me. Why are you all of a sudden trying to be friendly after blowing me off the first day of class." Harry said before whispering enough so the boy could hear him "Than you gave me a ride from Portland which I have many questions which need answering by the way like how did I get in my room as Charlie didn't see me come in and what happened to my clothes that night?" The boy's voice returned to normal as he continued his tangent "Not to mention you've been skipping school because of me after we talked. Don't you know doing shit like that sends mixed signals?"</p><p>Edward's smile did not crack, although his eyes blurred a little "I'm sorry for my unforgivable behavior towards the end September when you first came to the school. I was . . . having a difficult time adjusting to things. As far as your questions regarding rescuing you, which you should be thanking me by the way."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I already said my thanks." Harry interjected.</p><p>The auburn just continued talking as if Harry hadn't spoken "As far as what happened to your clothes and how you got to your room. You simply asked me to pull over so you could change. You must of been to tired to remember. Than you got back into the car. I drove you home and you grabbed your bag and walked into the house."</p><p>"Ok. That still doesn't explain why you've been skipping school while your brother and sister have been coming to school and you didn't deny skipping school to avoid me." Harry said trying to figure out the man in front of him while he grabbed the first slide.</p><p>"I'd understand if you wanted to stay away from someone like me." he added while placing the slide underneath the microscope before he moved his face to telescopic lens while he adjusted the focus.</p><p>Edward's smooth velvet voice rolled over him "I was volunteering abroad for Habitat for Humanity during the time I was gone so I could hopefully get some decent scholarships . . . . And pray tell what on earth would I want to stay away from you?"</p><p>'Because I'm nothing more than a living blow up doll. . . .' He thought to himself bitterly</p><p>Harry lifted his head suddenly and his green eyes staring intensely into Edward's topaz eyes finally responding "Weren't your eyes black the last time I saw you? Do you like wear contacts?" Harry asked completely changing the topic. "By the way this is Anaphase." he said confidently as he passed the microscope to his lab partner before noting down his answer.</p><p>Edward calmly took the microscope before humming in agreement. "I don't know what you are referencing. This is my natural hair color. Now, why would I want to stay away from you?" the boy asked while noting the same findings. </p><p>"You can't just blow me off, than pretend everything is fine." he hissed trying to hold back as much of his anger back as he could being relatively unsuccessful due to the stress he'd endured during the day "Sorry to point out I'm not a simple door mat that gets lost in your perfect smile as you walk all over me. So you can stop whatever this is." he spat in quiet anger.</p><p>Edward listened as he pulled out the next slide before placing it into the microscope before peering into it as he began to smile a slightly crooked smile "My Perfect smile huh?" . . . causing Harry's face to turn beat red as Edward lifted his head to look at the blushing boy "This is Prophase." he said huskily before he noted it on his paper.</p><p>Harry simply ignored the question taking the microscope before he peered into it "So it is." He said in a monotone voice before he noted the findings onto his assignment. </p><p>"I'm not offended Harry ..."</p><p>"Mr. Cullen if you could refer to me as Mr. Dursley it'd be much appreciated as it doesn't seem to me that we've gotten so close enough to begin calling each other by our first names." he hissed, as he slid the next slide into the microscope. He than peered into it "prometaphase" he muttered before sliding the microscope to Edward.</p><p>The intense sensation that rushed through his fingertips as his fingers brushed across those of Edward Cullen was shocking, as if it felt right and all of his nerve endings were on fire but in a good way. He removed his hand from the microscope as his lab partner grabbed it, brushing it off as nothing more than Edward having cold hands. <em>'Exactly like those of his adoptive father. Well, at least the two of them had something in common.'</em> he thought bitterly.</p><p>Edward's eyes were fixed on his face "I'm sorry." he said, noting both of Harry's results upon double checking. "Really, I shouldn't have acted that way the first day, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad Mr. Dursley . . . but . . . you are a unique person and you've really surprised me."</p><p>Harry took a breath "so glad I could be here to entertain you" he retorted bitterly before grabbing the microscope again and making his diagnosis.</p><p>Edward smiled an open wide smile "Is there any chance we can start things over?" he asked.</p><p>"It all depends on if you can stop acting like a horny, bitch in heat who doesn't know what it is he wants?"</p><p>Edward burst out laughing, trying to stifle the noise in his sweater sleeve and Harry joined in the laughter shortly thereafter.</p><p>"Edward." he finally managed to weaze out as he was almost out of breath due to all the laughter.</p><p>"Harry." the other answered completely composed showing nothing but a smile that lit up his sparkling topaz eyes.</p><p>The rest of the lesson was spent in continuous, conversation. No one noticed Bella glaring daggers at the back of Harry's head except for Mike who chose not to bring it up to Harry for the moment as he was jealous of Edward in the moment.</p><p>Towards the end of class the instructor went over the answers with the class before awarding Edward and Harry the winners of the mitosis lab experiment giving both of them a gold painted pine cone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Back at home . . . </p><hr/><p>When Harry got home that evening he was in a very good mood, despite the nightmare of the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>charlie + Harry night scene</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>BECKY IS FUCKING CRAZY!!!</p><hr/><p>Harry was unable to sleep at all that night. After the most recent nightmare from the other night triggered his anxiety and did not help his insomnia which lead to him pulling an all nighter. Eventually he decided after hearing Charlie leave for work earlier than usual Harry decided to finally drag himself out of bed to do his excersizes and get ready for the day ahead.</p><p>When Harry had finished his morning routine and put dinner in a crock pot he went outside and about cried at the miserable sight in front of him: there was snow and <em>ice</em> everywhere.</p><p>He looked at the driveway and sidewalk at all the snow that still needed to be cleared. He groaned as he went to grab the shovel and start clearing the area. When he finished he cleared off the snow off the pickup and scraped the ice off the windshield with an air of apprehension before plucking up courage and facing his death head-on. Or brave the hazardous roads, best case scenario.</p><p>Much to his surprise, due to his lack of experience driving in the ice he somehow made it to the school with out causing some freak accident or sliding off the road.</p><p>He pulled into the parking lot before he parked and, getting out of the truck he'd been borrowing when a fleck of silver on the wheels caught his eyes. Harry bent down closer to look at what the shiny flecks of silver on his tires were only to find they were tire chains.</p><p>The realization of why Charlie had gotten up so early was starting to make sense to the dark haired boy now. The man was kind enough to mount a set of chains onto the truck early this morning.</p><p>His began to tear up at the thought an adult possibly cared about him a little bit <em>'Nah, there's got to be another explaination. 'He probably didn't want his second vehicle to get wreaked is more likely the reason'</em> The boy thought bitterly to himself as he wiped his tears before he stood up <em>'it's not like anyone would care if something were to happen</em>.'</p><p>Harry turned around just in time to hear the loud backfire of Bella Swan's minivan.</p><p>Harry's eyes went huge and it was like he was seeing everything in detail in slow motion, a moment before hearing a loud long breaking and the deafening noises coming from the van as the death trap creaked, and slid across the ice.</p><p>He could see Becky in the window smiling psychotically as she spun the wheel of the car suddenly releasing the breaks causing the van to spin out of control gunning towards him.</p><p>Now on a normal day he'd be ecstatic at the idea of that cunt 'Becky' ending up in a car accident the only issue was he was in the middle of said accident.</p><p>Something collided into him slamming him into the ground, making his head slam against the pavement on the side walk, knocking his glasses off his face as his head began to ooze lot of blood that slowly began to cover the ground.</p><p>The boy jerked up to look at who or what had knocked him out of the way of being crushed when he saw an eerily familiar set of golden eyes like the ones he saw in his window the night before.</p><p>A few moments later his glasses that were knocked off his face were being put on by the cold hands of Edward <em>'who was on the ground next to him. Wait . . . that's not right . . . . a moment ago I could of swore he was next to his Volvo . . . but that's not impossible.'</em> The boy frantically thought as he tried to piece together what happened just now.</p><p><em>'Becky was driving her van recklessly and it that was about to flatten him into a pole in the parking lot at a speed which would of been impossible for Edward to be standing by his car. Where did he come from then?' </em>The boy thought as his heart continued to beat quickly, his body on the verge of having a panic attack.</p><p>His nerves were fried . . . . from the incident and from currently trying to figure out what had happened in those few split seconds. <em>'One moment I was there in-between Becky's van and the truck . . . . suddenly Edward was there between me and Becky's vehicle. Her van slammed into his hand denting her van's metal frame before he shoved the van a few feet before punching the orange truck . . . . before he grabbed me and slammed me to the ground . . . . Last I checked human's can't bend metal naturally, or stop a vehicle with a single hand . . . or shove a van two to three feet with no effort all in under three to four seconds . . .</em> .<em>' </em>He knew he had a list of problems but he was pretty sure of what he had seen.</p><p>The screams erupted from every corner of the parking lot full of people who were on their way to class who had witnessed the terrible event unfold.</p><p>Edward got up slow and carefully, as if he hadn't acted like Super Man saving a damsel in distress from some crazed driver. The auburn haired man now stood in front of Harry offering his hand in an attempt to help the boy stand up. The grateful blood covered boy grabbed his hand as his hero helped him stand.</p><p>The heroic moment quickly was spoiled when Harry knocked Edward's hand out of his hand pressing his hand to the scar on his forehead as the boy hissed in pain. Edward barely had a moments time before he caught Harry to prevent him from collapsing to the ground.</p><p>Harry's scar on his forehead, seemed to burn a hole into his skull as if someone was branding his brain as he screamed in excruciating pain. It felt as if someone was bashing his skull in with a hammer as it felt like someone tried to break his skull open and dig for something of what Harry was unsure of.</p><p>He curled into a ball as the blood pouring from his skull continued to flow steadily onto his hands and covering Edward. The auburn young man continued to hold Harry.</p><p>The psychic force that seemed to have embedded itself into every corner of Harry's mind continued to torture the boy as he tried not to cry as one of his stress induced migraines took hold.</p><p>Harry however strong as he was ended up whispering the words "help me" before a tear fell down his face. His body suddenly went ridged his teeth clamping shut before his body started to shake violently as his mind tried to resist the unknown mental attack.</p><p>Edward's complexion paled as the young man gaped, unsure what to do for a few moments before he yelled at Newton "Yo, FUCKING MORON call an ambulance!!" He squeezed Harry's trembling body tighter, ignoring the blood that was covering the two of them as he hoped everything would be ok.</p><p>Harry's nails had lodged in the fabric of his new raincoat and he could feel them scratching his skin causing more blood to pool around his hands as his continued to hiss and thrash in Edward's arms.</p><p>A small group mixed with students and teachers had formed around them. Bella, happened to be one of the members in the background, who rushed from her van that was currently lodged into a pole so she could admire her handy work.</p><p>When she got closer, no one saw the look of rage on her face when she saw Edward holding Harry. 'How DARE EDDY WEDDY hold that over theatrical FAGGOT!!!!!' She thought venomously before storming back to her car getting back inside and pulling a knife out of the glove compartment.</p><p>'If that stupid Faggot thinks it's going to get away with being the center of Eddy's attention! Than he'd better bring his 'A' game.' She thought jealously before she sliced her inner thigh open with the knife making sure she cut deeply.</p><p>Everyone was yelling something different, in an attempt to figure out what happened while they waited for the medical personel to show up. It was around fifteen minutes before the ambulances began to arrive.</p><p>Next to the Volvo Emmet and Rosalie Hale were sitting in the car, staring at their idiot of a brother. Emmet on his cell phone calling the someone as he leaned back in the front seat his knees resting on the steering wheel.</p><p>When the first emergency response vehicle arrived, a strong gust of wind swept across the parking lot, resulting in a mini tornado, which in turn, knocked almost everyone to the ground. Edward tightened his grip onto the boy in his arms when the twister then suddenly ripped Harry out of Edward's arms and started to carry him towards the edge of the school parking lot with the boy being flung erratically in it's vortex as he continued to have a seizure.</p><p>When a second emergency response vehicle pulled into the parking lot knocking Harry out of the mini twister causing it to dissipate. The boy landed in front of the second ambulance with a loud thud before the emergency vehicle ran over the boy as the air around the school felt as if it were charged with electricity.</p><p>As a third ambulance pulled into the parking lot behind the second one running over one the same victim. Harry unfortunately became stuck underneath the vehicle and was dragged around from underneath the vehicle. Meanwhile, all the light bulbs in the parking lot blew up spraying glass across the parking lot and raining glass onto the students before all the lights in the school went out.</p><p>Bella seeing this and thinking she's bleed enough at this point started yelling out "HELP!!! I'VE BEEN INJURED!!" she said with the lousiest acting possible as she continued her tirade. "OH NO...........I'M BLEEDING!!!!!!!" Bella yelled in the most monotone voice possible hoping to get an Edward's attention.</p><p>Edward had never felt so powerless as he heard Harry gasp the words 'Help Me!' before going into what seemed like a seizure. The boy cradling Harry noticed the blood covered boy had became hot and sweaty as the air around them seemed to fill with a powerful magical charged energy.</p><p><em>'how can this be I'm not using magic and I'm certain Rosalie and Emmett aren't?'</em> The man thought confusedly to himself, before the boy in his arms was swept away forcefully.</p><p>Only for the small twister to dissipate as the second emergency response vehicle drove through slamming into Harry before he was dumped in front of the second vehicle before being ran over by two ambulances, and being dragged around by the second one.</p><p>"HEY!!!! STOP THE VEHICLE YOU HAVE AN INJURED STUDENT UNDERNEATH THE AMBULANCE!!!" he shouted as he jogged over to the ambulance that was currently dragging Harry around the parking lot leaving a blood smear behind it.</p><p>Meanwhile he could hear the Swan girl who caused the whole incident to happen in the first place whine for attention. Edward thinking it was peculiar that the lights in the parking lot blew out.</p><p>Harry was unconscious, and covered in mud mixed with gravel and blood when he was finally pulled from under the third ambulance before he was loaded into the same ambulance. While Edward stayed by his side hoping against all odds Harry would be ok. While Bella could be heard being loaded in the other ambulance whining about her self inflicted injury. He wasn't stupid he saw the dumb bitch leave the crowd while he was holding Harry.</p><p>Meanwhile all the students looked at each other shocked and worried as rumor and gossip started to spread. The students unable to understand what had happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Day One at the Hospital</p><hr/><p>Harry slept all day at the hospital having been ran over by an ambulance previously. The doctors were unable to explain any of what happened when the boy collapsed and had a seizure and were more focused on cleaning the various wounds that had been caused due to the accident. the cause of his seizure and fit as they were labeling it.</p><p>The biggest medical mystery was Harry almost finished healing physically and when he arrived they couldn't figure out how two vehicles of significant weight ran over the boy with out any of his bones having fractured, shattered, or anything broken. The biggest issue was he hadn't woken up since he had arrived at the hospital.</p><p>Charlie had tried to call Harry's family and explain to the Dursley's the very carefully fabricated story Edward had fed him about the incident. He tried to explain the epileptic fit Harry seemed to have displayed after barely surviving being run over by two of the three ambulances that had rushed to the school to save their poor son.</p><p>He furthermore tried to explain the boy's current medical status to the parents, however, the Dursley's didn't seem to be all that concerned about their son though as their only response was "always running up expenses that one. Such a disappointment, just put it on the card." Petunia's voice on the phone sounding bored and dull before the line disconnected.</p><p>And no one could explain that sudden change in weather conditions that came to follow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>A Week or so Later . . . .</p><hr/><p>Charlie tried to keep the Dursleys informed and updated on the boy's status even though there hadn't been too much improvement or any news to report.</p><p>Vernon was on the phone this time when Charlie had called and after Charlie gave his update his response was "what a waste of money. Just put it on the card we loaned you for emergencies."</p><p>When he tried explaining that the doctors were beginning to think that when their son had hit his head it could the cause of him being in a coma. The gruff man simply scoffed "We don't need constant updates about the human vegetable."</p><p>The sheriff shocked at what the Dursley's had said about their child he thought to to talk to Dr. Cullen to see if he could get any more details about Harry's medical case as the guardians didn't seem to care about looking into their child's problem.</p><p>The doctor however kept the utmost confidentiality apologizing to the sheriff and explaining was not a spouse or relative of his patient. Nobody in Forks, Washington was there who could look into the boy's files. Charlie realized, once again, how impractical this whole situation was.</p><p>He spent most of his time at the boy's bedside, alternating with Edward, Harry's classmates and Doctor Cullen himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>JANUARY, A MONTH LATER . . . .</p><hr/><p>It was around noon when Harry finally came out of his coma. He glanced over to the side and saw Edward who had an unreadable expression upon his face.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" the auburn haired man asked when he noticed the boy stir awake.</p><p>"I feel like some home made pie crust, that'd been freshly rolled out with a rolling pin . . . ." he answered with a gravelly voice due to not using his voice in so long. "May I please some water?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course one moment." Edward said as he eagerly reached over to the 'patient call light' that was sitting next to Harry's bed and clicked the button that called for help before he pressed another button which began to move Harry into a sitting position so the dark haired boy would be comfortable while taking some sips of water.</p><p>When Harry was in more of a sitting position he grabbed a near by cup of water that the nurses left in case he woke up and held it up to Harry for him to grab.</p><p>The boy reached for the cup before he carefully pulled the cup to his lips taking a few small sips, while Edward watched protectively waiting for something to go wrong before Harry simply gave the cup back to Edward to put back.</p><p>"I just paged the Doctor so he should be coming in anytime." he informed the dark haired young man.</p><p>"Wouldn't that be your father?" Harry asked allowing for the back of his head to sink into the pillows behind him, completely drained.</p><p>"Huh . . . . What can I say? It's a small world." The auburn said playfully.</p><p>The dark hair boy smiled a weak smile at him "Edwa . . . rd " he managed to say raspily, his voice weak due to disuse, "How long have I been unconscious?" just as the last word escaped his mouth as he asked his question he fell unconscious again.</p><p>Later that evening Harry awoke with Edward by his side again appearing to be sleeping. "Ed?" He managed to say causing the handsome man to stir.</p><p>"Hey look who's back to the land of the living bud?" Edward said playfully while you could see the worry, that was evident in his eyes.</p><p>Harry looked at Edward as he tried to remember what happened earlier when he remembered he was asking the auburn haired boy what was going on. "How long was I unconscious and what happened in the parking lot?" Harry asked the questions back to back.</p><p>The auburn man's face grew dark and morose as he contemplated how to explain things to the boy in front of him. Harry meanwhile waited patiently for Edward's eyes to meet with his again.</p><p>"I think you should explain what you remember to me and I'll see if I can help fill in the blanks." Edward replied.</p><p>"Well, I saw Bella's minivan swerve and the body her car was stopped by your bare hands before you shoved her van into a nearby pole. After you punched my pickup truck leaving a dent in it. Don't even think to try telling me it was the blow to my head." Harry said sure of what he saw.</p><p>"Is that so? huh . . . I must be some kind of super hero and never realized it." Edward said in a smart ass manner. "Well, I'll tell you what I saw: I saw you almost faint due to some sort of seizure while Bella slid on the ice running her van into a pole. I saw a gust of wind blow you into a road, before you were ran over by two ambulances that had been called to the school to help you. Instead they almost killed you. Then the school had some freak power surge and all the light bulbs in the parking lot blew out and the lights in the school went out. Fortunately my shiny Volvo wasn't injured in the series of freak accidents that seemed to have occurred that day. "</p><p>"That doesn't sound right?" Harry said accusing him of lying to him.</p><p>"Well sorry bud, I have no idea, but unless you can come up with a better explanation for the events that transpired." Edward responded, "that'll be the best answer you will receive."</p><p>Doctor Cullen entered shortly there after to answer the patient call light figuring his son was trying to signal him to come in. When he entered he noticed his patient had awakened from the coma he was in and was currently locked in a staring contest with his son. </p><p>The Dr looked over at his patient in concern "Hello Harry, How's your pain level?" he asked. </p><p>"I'm fine." he answered simply. The Dr. making a mental note of his patient's answer, while he noted that the boy seemed at least a little more rested if anything the dark circles that usually clung around his eye bags were slightly faded. <em>'seems like while he was in a coma he managed to get some rest as that's got to be the most faded I've ever seen the dark circles around his eyes, and seemed to be more rested than he'd ever seen the boy during any of their appointments together.' </em>Dr. Cullen thought to himself.</p><p>"Edward, Could you wait for me in the empty room next door and I will get you when I am done?" The older man addressed his son. The auburn haired boy just nodded and left the room doing as his father had instructed. "So, do you have any memory of the events that led to your visit here today?" he asked as he pulled over a stool that was on wheels over towards Harry's bed before he sat down.</p><p>Harry took a deep breath with his eyes closed as he tried to think of some sort of answer that wouldn't be an outright lie. A few moments later he finally started to explain his version of what had happened.</p><p>"I got out of the pickup, and I looked down and noticed Charlie had put some chains onto the tires of the truck" He said as he remembered the moment fondly with a small smile. "Then, next thing I knew I heard a car backfire so I turned towards the noise to see a vehicle driving towards me and next thing I knew I was on the ground next to Edward." The boy said with a slight frown on his face.</p><p>"How did the experience make you feel?" Dr. Cullen asked. Harry was so engrossed in thought he almost missed the man's question. Harry thought about the complex feelings that he had experienced at the school the day of the accident trying to think of how best to convey his experience to the Doctor.</p><p>"Well, to tell you the truth I'm not sure everything just happened so quickly . . . . I didn't want to die . . . ." he answered his voice sounding distant as he continued speaking "I think that's how he found me . . . ." His eyes were glazed over and his skin, turned pale and clammy.</p><p>The doctor was shocked to hear this "Who found you? Are you safe?"</p><p>Harry curled into himself and the blankets, his knuckles where white as he gripped the bedding that covered the hospital bed. "Face of a Serpent . . . glowing demonic eyes ... eessseese-<em>shhhsssh like dah shhheesh-sshhseeshsseeeeerrrrsssrs ...</em> "</p><p>The man pulled out a pen and pad from his hospital gown before he started to quickly jot down everything that Harry was saying. "Harry, What language is that?" The man asked as he quickly jotted notes depicting what was going on.</p><p>"Ha-rry . . . ?" The man asked with a slight hesitation in his voice when he looked up at the boy seeing the boy's now tear stained face as tears continued to fall down his face.</p><p>The boy was now staring at the ceiling in some kind of exotic trance like state "I could feel him inside my mind . . . . searching . . . I see a woman with red hair screaming begging someone to spare my life . . ." That was before he began to shake violently as he continued having his grotesque vision.</p><p>The boy started to foam at the mouth as he started to scream "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!!! I DON'T WANNA . . . . I DON'T WAN- green flash of light . . . ."</p><p>The doctor hurried on over to roll over the patient so he wouldn't choke on his own bile. While Harry continued to yell  ". . I DON'T . . . . STOP . . . AHHHHHHHHH!!" The boy screeched at the top of his lungs as he continued to shout ". . . . STOP!! . . ." As the nightmare that was playing out in his head continued to play though . . . a flash of green light, men in dark black hoods . . .  "AAAAAAH !!!!!" </p><p>Harry continued to slam hands, that were balled up into fists, to his face and head "ENOUGH !!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH I DON'T WANNA !!!" As the boy's jaw locked close as he began to shake even more violently as tears continued to fall down his face.</p><p>The nurses, who finally entered the room, the nurses all swirled around Harry as the team had to reinsert the IV that had been ripped out while the patient continued to have his seizure. After several failed attempts Dr. Cullen finally just grabbed one of the sedative syringes on the table and stabbed the boy in his thigh muscle, however it seemed as if the sedative wasn't working on the boy.</p><p>Dr. Cullen realized he was in over his head and he left the room to call Jasper his cell phone in the hallway. After a few rings a man with a southern accent answered the phone. "Howdy Pa, What can I do you fer?"</p><p>The Doctor didn't have time to talk at the moment "Son, I need you to get your ma from the other school and meet me at the hospital there is an emergency that I need your help with. He knew he was asking too much of Jasper and his wife, but that was all he could think to do on such short notice. As he waited, he walked into the empty examination room next door so he could get Edward.</p><p>A few moments later the Doctor reentered Harry's room, with his son the Edward.</p><p>"MY HARRY!!! WHAT HAS BECOME OF MY HARRY!!!!" he shouted the moment he saw Harry. Edward ran up to the boy who was still flailing about, still seeming to have an epileptic fit, grabbed him and held Harry close to him burying his face into the dark haired boy's chest while holding him tightly.</p><p>The nurses looked to the doctor as one piped up "What do you suggest we do?" she asked the doctor.</p><p>"There doesn't seem to be much that can be done as the boy seems to be resistant to the sedatives we've tried administering. The best thing to do for now is wait. Perhaps, the presence of the patient's friend could be the only possible way to calm the patient down at this time." Dr. Cullen responded.</p><p>Most of the nurses who simply did not care and wanted to get their shift done and over with simply walked out ignoring the teen who was possessively holding the patient who was still foaming at the mouth while having a seizure.</p><p>Edward glared at the remaining three women who seemed to be preparing to question the Doctor's decision causing them to leave hesitantly.</p><p>Edward looked back at the doctor after the women left the room.</p><p>"Can you see anything?" Carlisle asked him.</p><p>"As he's my mate, my ability won't work on him properly, you know that." he answered almost growling "Don't you think I would've tried that already??" he felt Harry's skin begin to heat up, just like the day of the accident and he didn't like it at all.</p><p>Edward thought a moment trying to think of anything that could help while they waited for Jasper. He suddenly remembered that Mike stroked his hair when he saw the dark hair boy worried so he did the same.</p><p>Edward threaded his fingers through his sweaty black hair as he continued to hod the boy closely. "Tell me you told Jasper to come here ..." Edward whispered looking at his father, piercing him with his eyes.</p><p>The man looked over at his son his face blank of all emotions "He and your mother should be here any minute." the man reassured his son. Edward could see the truth that dwelled inside the man's head, knowing that his father was unsure what was going on with his own patient if he was going to live or die.</p><p>"The day of the accident when I rescued him, he just suddenly collapsed and . . . . then he was swept up in a twister. . " as he buried his head further in Harry's chest as he choked back a sob ". . cutting out all the power in the school. WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!!" he growled threateningly at the doctor while still holding Harry tight to him.</p><p>The patient's forehead was hot and his body continued to violently shake. He ripped the blanket, that still partially covered Harry off before throwing it on the ground angrily as he continued to sit on the bed still clinging to Harry holding the boy closely.</p><p>Edward suddenly felt his anger slowly leave his body, as a warm feeling spread through his chest as he began to calm down.</p><p>"Edward." Esme scolded her son while Jasper her stood looking over Doctor Cullen's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm under control now." he tried to say convincingly, but the man's body language from his eyes to how he was still possessively holding onto Harry told the three people in front of him he was anything but 'under control'.</p><p>"Are you sure?" the doctor asked as he pried Edward from Harry, having a difficult time even with Jasper's calming presence. Eventually Carlisle was able to pry his son off his patient before he manually drug him to the edge of the room before he made him sit in the empty examination room next door.</p><p>Harry had noticeably began to calm down after Jasper's presence had been added to the room.</p><p>Jasper took over the conversation at this point raising his wand and moving it in a circular motion over Harry's turned over figure "revelio de coro" a hologram appearing from above Harry's slight trembling form. The results on the hologram were enough to make Esme sick. "Who would do this to a young wizard?" Esme said voicing her question aloud in shock.</p><p>"The ... core ... his essence has never been used in all these years." Jasper became progressively clearer and more confident as he examined the hologram "His core has held up until now. However, I am afraid it is beginning to crack due to not using his magic. I'm afraid it is starting to cause his magic reserves to overflow with too much magic. The boy will likely die in a few days if nothing is done to lower his magical core."</p><p>Edward poked his head back into the room his family was in "Please tell me you can do something?" Edward asked eyes wide open and scared of what could possibly happen to the boy he was quickly falling for.</p><p>"Edward" Esme interrupted "this isn't usually the sort of thing wizards usually bounce back from." She tried to say in a tactful manner.</p><p>Edward rushed over to Harry's unconscious form, before he sat on the bed pulling the boy into his lap. As he cried out "WHY HARRY!!!! I DIDN"T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO TELL HIM!!!!!" Edwards grip on Harry tightened the grip on patient's body to the point bones could be heard making a sickening 'CRACK' as tears continued to stream down the distraught man's face he was starting to feel physically sick from that situation.</p><p>"Edward you need to stop you're HURTING HIM!" Esme yelled as she tried to pull Edward off Harry. </p><p>"JASPER DO SOMETHING!!" Carlisle yelled. Jasper flicked his wrist causing another wand to slide down his sleeve into his unoccupied hand "slumborus!" a blue spell erupting from his wand hitting Edward in the face as he slumped into unconsciousness Esme catching Edward before he could fall off the bed and steadied Harry's bed placement Jasper could continue his work.</p><p>"I'm <em>already</em> doing something" Jasper muttered "I stopped the cracks in his core from expanding. But the cracks are embedded deep into his magical core, some really deep . . . it's causing the boy so much pain . . . " he explained.</p><p>"The boy's magical core is severely damaged meaning if he wasn't born a squib there is a very good chance of him dying or it could result in him having less magic than Emmett." </p><p>"Jasper, try to keep his emotions as calm as possible. While I examine him" Esme told her son. Jasper merely nodded unconvinced as he stopped the hologram spell.</p><p>Esme cracked her neck before pulling a wand that was tucked away in her hair causing her hair to fall around her face.</p><p>"coras repairtas." Esme said one arm still keeping Edward on the bed as she waved her wand in an intricate pattern a pink spell emitting from her wand before it entered Harry's chest as he began to cough up blue dust.</p><p>"That should hold for now but I think we need to bring him to have release some magic otherwise he could be a danger to himself and others. We need to tell him he's a wizard and enroll him at Ilvermorny as soon as we are able to so Harry can begin to release some of the magical overflow. I read something about this when I was a young witch but for now I need to leave. I have a school to run you know. I'll have to do some research at the school and tell you my findings." Esme said as she shoved Edward further on the bed so he wouldn't fall before she apparated away with a loud crack.</p><p>"Do you need anything else Carlisle?" Jasper asked?</p><p>"No I'm sorry I pulled you from your duties." Carlisle apologized to his son.</p><p>"Don't worry that Twilight school will probably be shut down soon the way things are running. Anyway I'll see you at home." With that last statement Jasper chuckled and apparated leaving Carlisle alone with his thoughts and to deal with his unconscious brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🦉📨🦇Of Bats and Owls 🦇📨🦉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dear Olympic Vampire Coven ie: The Cullens,</p><p>We are sorry to inform you that, we have sensed an increase magical activity at the Forks High School student parking lot 🔮. This letter is to inform you that we will be conducting an interview in the next few days. This is to ensure the statute of secrecy is being maintained in the small magical community that surrounds Forks.🔎 As I am sure you all are aware the presence of Vampires-Wizards must be securely regulated. 🔍 Also this is a reminder that magic is forbidden to be used in front of the non-magics as is stated in the 1857 amendment to the statue of secrecy. A copy of the 1857 statute of secrecy is highlighted and attached to this letter for your convenience.📜</p><p>with best Regards<br/>Augustus Ignatius Blustrode</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Vampire Wizards a Dark History . . . </p><hr/><p>Carlisle came home late in the evening, with a tired, worn face.</p><p>Esme looked at him softly before asking "Where is Edward?" not seeing him enter.</p><p>"Still at the hospital." he responded tiredly sitting down on an armchair in the living room when a bat flew through one of the open windows with a note attached to it's back.  Esme sighed thinking to herself <em>'I wish MACUSA would allow owls to be used for vampiric postage.'</em></p><p>Esme than remembered something from earlier today so she spoke up. "Oh, that bat reminds me Carlisle, I did some research at Ilvermorny and there is a ritual that I believe we can use to siphon off his magic. This ritual was created when I was a little girl to help keep abused magical children from turning into an Obscurial. I did some more research into obscurials as there hadn't been one in quite some time and I have a feeling that is what Harry is due to become if we don't act quickly."</p><p>Rosalie walked the room beautifully intimidating as always her wand pinned up in her blonde hair. "Is no one going to get that?" as she glared at the bat flapping around the room they were in.</p><p>Emmett rushed into the room where Rosalie entered and jumped up to where the bat was before he smacked it into the ground with all of his strength causing the bat to crash into the floor with a sickening crunch. "THREE POINTER WAY TO GO!!" Emmett laughed boisterously landing on the ground with a soft thud next to the parchment covered blood splat that used to be a bat.</p><p>Esme looked at her hyperactive son in disappointment "and that is probably why the Magical Congress of the United States started mandating bats be used for vampiric postage and why owls are on the endangered species list." Emmett looked between the smashed bat remains and Esme, looking a lot like a young child who was caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "Sorry, ma I just got excited when I saw flapping bat my instincts kind of kicked in.</p><p>Rosalie glared at the bloody parchment on the ground "I need to go eat something. Alice and Jasper have been having loud vigorous sex and it is just getting on my nerves." She added before rolling her eyes and sprinting with inhuman speed out of the house.</p><p>Carlisle stared at Rosalie as she sprinted out "Was that really necessary though." he said before returning to his previous conversation with his wife "What exactly is an obscurial?"</p><p>Emmett just looked at the ground and wondered to himself <em>'why do I have to be so damned excitable. . . . '</em></p><p>Esme walked over to the blood spat and pulled her wand from her waistline before she flicked it at the floor casting a silent charm that cleaned the bat remains leaving the parchment on the floor unstained.</p><p>She leaned down and picked up the folded parchment on the ground "An Obscurial as defined with this country's Magical Creature Registry 'is a young wizard or witch who developed a dark parasitical magical force, known as an Obscurus, as a result of their magic being suppressed through psychological or physical abuse.' It however is a little bit more complex then that though we won't get into that at this time. When I open the school tomorrow I will get the ritual and we can perform it this weekend."</p><p>"Who's it from" Carlisle asked. Esme unfolding the parchment before stared at the yellowish paper littered with green ink "It's MACUSA"</p><p> </p><p>"What does the MUCUSA want with us" Emmett asked his mother curiously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Olympic Vampire Coven ie: The Cullens,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We are sorry to inform you that, we have sensed an increase magical activity at the Forks High School student parking lot. This letter is to inform you that we will be conducting an interview in the next few days. This is to ensure the statute of secrecy is being maintained. As I am sure you all are aware the presance of Vampires-Wizards must be securely regulated.  Also this is a reminder that magic is forbidden to be used in front of the non-magics as is stated in the 1857 amendment to the statue of secrecy. A copy of the 1857 statute of secrecy is highlighted and attached to this letter for your convenience.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With best regards,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Augustus Ignatius Blustrode</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magical Beasts Regulatory Office Secretary.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But what does it mean?" Jasper asked as he entered the room Alice skipping quietly behind.</p><p>Carlisle approached his wife with a distressed look "Esme, the only wizards at the school were Rosalie and Edward and I'm certain they didn't do magic and Emmett is a Vampiric Squib." he asserted convinced, in the direction of the serious woman.</p><p>"What school incident?!" Jasper had to ask before Emmett reminded him about the incident at school that led to a power outage. "What does that have to do with us though we aren't Harry's magical guardians?"</p><p>Carlisle took a moment to reflect, grabbing his wife's hand, as if seeking comfort.</p><p>"The human population falls into two broad categories: wizards and non-wizards." Esme said looking up at her husbands face before turning to her children currently in the room. Rosalie quietly entered through the back door coming back she then entered the kitchen grabbing a bottle from the kitchen as she continued to walk to where everyone else was so she could investigate the meaning of that letter.</p><p>"Then there are a whole other long series of ...what the wizarding community would classify as a non-wizard. . . . all together the 'untainted' population of wizards wouldn't even make up a quarter of the population of magical beings they are literally the magical one percent. . . "  Even though people like us have the same magical skills and talent we are not seen as equal . . . . magical people regardless if they have creature blood, are vampires, or have the lychanthropy disease etc. are all lumped together as non-wizards and are seen as abominations in the large majority of the magical community." Esme finished her explaination as eyes fixed on those of Rosalie who looked really indignant.</p><p>"Are you telling us that we are <em>abominations</em> ?!" shrieked the girl.</p><p>Esme looked at her fondly "Very fascinating abominations, but yes, to wizards we are abominations." she shook his head "The moment pure magical blood becomes 'tainted' we are considered to be nothing more than the magical beasts Jasper tends to at that reject start up school." she couldn't help herself as a disgusted expression came across her face anytime she thought about <em>Twilight School of Witchcraft and Wizardry </em>the newest magical school in the country and in her opinion it was worse than Hogwarts and that was saying something.</p><p>Rosalie and Emmett were not going to accept this injustice quietly.</p><p>"But it's monstrous, degrading, stupid!" the girl asserted with conviction before taking a swig off her bottle.</p><p>"You find me perfectly in agreement." Emmett growled in disgust.</p><p>Carlisle, on the other hand, was thoughtful "What do wizards have to do with us?" he rightly asked.</p><p>"The Ministry of Magic sent me an official letter via owl this morning at Ilvermorny." she said handing the crumpled letter to her husband. "They found strong magical activity in the school parking lot and since there are no other ... <em>creatures</em> besides us that they have on file. They have decided that an investigation is needed to find out how many more of us have magic."</p><p>"Why are you worried about this?" Emmett asked as Rosalie came in with a wizarding bottle of bloody mary and joined their father to read the letter.</p><p>Esme's eyes became distant and full of melancholy "Because those tests are never ... safe." the way she said in a way that sounded like she had seen those tests first hand. Carlisle shivering remembering what happened after MACUSA found out Esme retained her magic after he changed her</p><p>The silence lasted for long minutes before Rosalie found the strength to voice everyone's thoughts after she took a swig of the bottle she had before asking "W-what do you mean?"</p><p>Esme's hands clenched into fists in a vain attempt to contain her fury "More than one vampire subjected to those tests has died as they experimented on wizards and witches who had been turned. When they discovered that I had retained my magic." her eyes were filled with a pain that was unmatched "The things they did I will never allow to happen to my family." she said defiantly as she regained her composure.</p><p>"What about the wolves?" Jasper asked the obvious question "they are magical and what do you mean find out how many more of us have magic. All of us attended Ilvermorny including Emmett and he's a squib. We even took our Owls and Newts and Emmett took the squib equivalent."</p><p>Esme sighed "Even though technically there are other magical creatures in the area most have evaded MACUSA either via an ancient ward like the natives here have done or by other means. Also MACUSA's registry of magical creatures who have magic is literally the most flawed list ever created as the government doesn't really see magical creatures who have magic so they either rarely investigate, or they just assume and write a name on the list with out ever really investigating."</p><p>"But what about us being on the list though?" Rosalie asked before she took another swig off her bottle enjoying the flavor.</p><p>"There was a reason why I personally tested you all instead of sending you to MACUSA. I couldn't allow them to do the tests that I mentioned so I gave you a similar examination at the school based on the world's highest NEWT and OWL requirements and specifications." Esme answered the blondes questions.</p><p>"Mom, were we even registered at the school?" Emmett asked sadly.</p><p>"No, I'm afraid not. I altered the Wards of the school so the people that knew of you would not remember you when they left the school while you attended. Also before you ask about how we were able to get Alice to work at the school. Alice is able to get away with being a Vampire openly at Ilvermorny due to a similar ward that I had added when you all worked there.  I also forged the required documentation to show you all were magical for instances like Jasper being hired at that second rate school."</p><p>At that point they were interrupted by a knock. "We can discuss more of this in a little while." As Emmett started running towards the front door shouting "I got it ma!"</p><p>"It's the Fairy witch ma." Emmett said in a regular tone Esme hearing her son replied "Don't keep Angela on the doorstep let her in."</p><p>The asian girl that was in Harry's civics class flew into their kitchen mostly naked the only part of her covered was her small breasts and crotch which was covered in what looked like a bright, neon green moss bikini which stood out against her tanned skin.</p><p>"Did you know you have that sheriff's daughter is completely shit faced drunk, running around aimlessly outside right? I even think I saw her carrying a boom box for some reason." Angela asked as she flapped her sparkly blue butterfly like wings.</p><p>"Hello Angela, yes it seems my Edward would have an admirer." Esme beamed looking at her auburn headed vampire she considered a son. "although he wants to drink her like a . . . what did you say Emmett dear?" she continued as she gestured to her slightly slower child.</p><p>"IT'S BRANDY MA!!" Emmett said excitedly as he bounced up and down clapping his hands together.   </p><p>"Ahh yes like Brandy." Esme smiled at her excitable child as she continued her thought "Anyway not to worry she shouldn't bother us after all we have our forever forest wards up." </p><p>"Umm . . . . about that don't we need to reapply the ward? Due to Brandy's incessant stalking she managed to wear down a ward we had sitting here for close to a hundred years that we had no problems with prior. Not to even mention we've had to reapply the ward fourteen times since Brandy moved here in the first place. We are actually quite lucky she hasn't found where we live yet as the ward could break again at any time." Alice asked as she explained her thoughts as to why to her mother.</p><p>"mhmh . . . That is a valid point darling but I think one more night should be alright don't you?" Esme asked her daughter.</p><p>"Mom just because we could, in theory hear her coming to the door, doesn't mean we won't be distracted the one time she shows up. Not to mention we rely on Edward to usually be able to read a person's thoughts before they get close but he can't read hers because Brandy's blood happens to sing to Edward which deactivates his vampiric ability." the small female vampire pointed out.</p><p>"Well, I do see your point with that . . ." Esme began before the sound of a Boombox and a girl started singing from the front door suddenly.</p><p>"Come on, Come on . . . turn the radio on . . . . Bella sang loudly and off key as she knocked on the door attempting to knock out the rhythm of the song as she continued singing. "It's Friday night and I won't be long!!!!" </p><p>"What on earth?" Esme asked as she made her way to the front door Rosalie following behind bottle in hand. Esme than made it to their doorway while Rosalie leaned up against the wall waiting to see the nightmare to come.</p><p>Esme opened it showing one Bella Swan on her doorstep with the song 'Cheap Thrills by Sia' playing on the boombox that happened to be placed next to her playing at full volume as she continued to sing along to the boombox in a slurred manor. "Gotta do my hair, put my make up on!!! . ." </p><p>"If that's what you call it . . . ." Rosalie scoffed before she giggled at the drunk.</p><p>". It's Friday night and I won't be long!! Till I hit the dance floor!!" Bella continued to sing off key proudly, not hearing what the blonde girl said. Meanwhile the drunk girl fell through the doorway with a loud thud her nose slamming into the floor breaking it blood splattering everywhere.</p><p>Esme had stepped out of the drunk girl's way just in time her face full of complete shock due to what was happening while Bella just continued singing.</p><p>"So worth investigating." Rosalie giggled as she took another swig of her bottle.</p><p>"I hit the dance floor!!!" The drunk girl sang as she started crawling into the house as Esme just stared at the no-magi in shock 'my daughter fucking jinxed us!!' She thought horrified to herself as she thought what she should do.</p><p>"Well at least she's got an idea of what's going on right." Rosalie said giggling as she left to join the other vampires in the other room as she entered she saw the fairy camouflage herself with the scenery of her surroundings while Jasper left out the back door.</p><p>"I got all I need!!!" Bella continued to sing as she slowly picked herself off the floor.</p><p>Esme ignored her daughter's commentary as she walked in front of where Bella was before she asked "Uh . . . Well no need to stay here than right miss?" as she tried to stop the drunk who was slowly making her way to where everyone else was including the fairy. </p><p>"No I ain't got cash!!! I ain't got cash!!! but I got Edward baby!!" Bella sang off key at the top of her lungs.</p><p>"Wait what??" Esme said completely confused. Bella simply grabbed the confused Vampire bringer her closely as she started to dance with her as she continued to sing her next line. Esme only let her because she couldn't allow for Bella to accidentally find out something was amiss and she hoped that she could lead her back out the door.</p><p>"Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight!!" the drunk sang sloppily.</p><p>Esme could barely hear her son ask in a whisper so only the vampires could hear. "Ma, can I please just eat her now? This has to be fate."</p><p>Esme ignored her son's whispered question as she allowed the drunk to spin her and dance with her all while Esme tried to lead the dance to the door.</p><p>"I love cheap thrills!!" Bella screamed in Esme's face shocking the vampire even more as the drunk slipped out of Esme's grasp before she stumbled into the room where all the vampires where with no fairy to be seen.</p><p>"Eddy Weddy!!" she shouted quickly spotting Edward before singing along to her boombox "I don't need no dollar bills to have fun tonight" as she rushed the vampire who wanted so desperately to eat her. "Tell her Eddy." she commanded before she went back to singing along with the boombox outside.</p><p>"I don't need no money!! As long as I feel the . . . . oooohh wine!" The drunk said to Rosalie. </p><p>Rosalie knew where this was going "oh you want to try?" she asked the human. The drunk merely shook her head yes and Rosalie gave her the magic alcoholic blood filled bottle while Rosalie just giggled internally waiting to see what will happen.</p><p>The drunk took the bottle eagerly took the bottle and gulped it while she rubbed her ass against Edward's lap attempting to time her lap dance with the music and failing horribly. The human failed to see the man clearly disgusted and trying to hold back from eating her as she continued to drink from the bottle Rosalie gave her.</p><p>Bella after practically chugging half the bottle hiccups as she lifts the bottle above her head pouring over her head covering her and Edward with the fancy Wizarding alcoholic blood beverage as she continued the next part of the song that was playing on the boom box.</p><p>The Bella deepened her voice so she sounded like a man "I ain't got cash," before her voice returned to it's same off key feminine alto continuing the song in sync with the boom box.  "I ain't got cash but I got you Eddy!!!!" Rosalie absolutely lost her shit and started laughing at the scene in front of her while the other vampires except for Edward merely looked slightly amused.</p><p>Bella turned around and grabbed Edward's arms and started to move them up and down with hers as she sang "la, la, la, la, la, la, la,"</p><p>"Help me!!" Edward begged the other people in the room as Bella continued singing using a baby voice "la, la, la, la, la, la, la."</p><p>Then her voice became high pitched as she continued singing "la, la, la, la, la, la, la," Esme finally tired of the spectacle flicked her wrist allowing her wand to slide into her hand before she flicked it at Bella casting a sleeping charm silently.</p><p>The blue light slammed into Bella instantly knocking her out as she slumped against Edward snoring. She slowly slid down Edward's chest before her face planted right in his lap causing Edward to cringe before pushing her head off his lap with a single finger.</p><p>Bella hitting the floor with a loud thud which everyone promptly ignored. As the Angela un-camouflaged herself only for a mixed look of horror and relief to be seen on her face but she remained quiet as her sparkly blue wings flapped gracefully.</p><p>"Thank you daughter for jinxing us." Esme said after she turned to Alice. "Rosalie be a dear and clean up your Bloody Mary you so thoughtfully thought the human needed."</p><p>Rosalie just scoffed "Whatever was so worth it mom." she then pulled her wand from her pinned up hair allowing it to fall to it's full length before she obeyed her mother silently cleaning the girl, floor and Edward pointing to each individually with her wand.</p><p>"Carlisle can humans ingest blood?" Esme asked worriedly.</p><p>"I mean it's not the healthiest thing but the fact it was a wizarding alcoholic drink. She could likely die but as of this point she's harassed the family enough so why try saving her and on any non-magicals toxicology screenings it'd just show she ingested a large amount of alcohol past most normal limits and she'd seem like she'd ingested steroids. She has a history of partying excessively, so, it'd be an open and shut case if she were to die." her husband replied.</p><p>"I agree, Rosalie since you are done with that you get to take her home and explain to her mother that you two were at a party she was drinking heavily passed out and as you were the sober so, you drove her home before anything could happen and that will be the story should police ask questions even the wolfs should stay out of this."</p><p>"Ugh . . . Fine. Still worth it though and we maybe solved the problem." the blond girl grabbed the ankle of Bella, who's nose was still bleeding, and dragged her across the floor as she continued to walk towards the garage leaving a trail of blood behind her.</p><p>When she reached the garage Rosalie whined "I don't see why I'm being punished for this."</p><p>"You are cleaning that when you get back." Esme said to her daughter in a quite tone "and you are simply being made to clean up the mess you made." she added in a regular tone of voice referring to Bella.</p><p>Jasper entered a few moments later though the back door after Rosalie left with Bella before he entered the room they were all in. He walked up to Alice wrapping his arms around her as she snickered at the situation that <em>'Was so worth the wait to see everything unfold. Everything is so much better when you experience it.' </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>Carlisle turned to Jasper "Well how was work at the second worst school in the world today as your mother loves to remind us."</p><p>"Well, The Twilight school had twelve students die and I accidentally attacked a student during class who was bit by a baby chimera after I ate the chimera. The boy will be ok eventually I managed to stop myself this time, so the student will forever be sixteen." Jasper said calmly as if this was the safest learning environment in the world.</p><p>"My goodness they are incompetent." Esme added.</p><p>"At least the boy will be ok. Will you be able to keep your job?" Carlisle asked knowing how much his wife wanted him to work there due to hearing the latest gossip on the other North American school she loved to hate.</p><p>"Of course they let him keep his job they let him get away with draining an entire class of students last month gods that school should of never been accredited in the first place." Esme answered.</p><p>"They seriously did." Jasper confirmed.</p><p>"I don't get why they wouldn't hire me to work there." Emmett said as he pouted.</p><p>"That's a good thing though Jasper. Your mother will have more gossip to come. Emmett you know the reason. The magical world just doesn't usually hire squibs after education if you are even lucky to get one." Carlisle said.</p><p>"He's right dearie and you being hyperactive as you are you would grow bored quickly like you do at school sweetheart. I'm sure we can find something for you to do later" Esme said lovingly to her son.</p><p>"Jasper, I'll need you and Edward to take a few nights and work on getting Harry conscious again if we hope to have his core melt down as you and Esme explained. With any luck we can have him conscious by the ritual we will complete this weekend." Carlisle told his sons.</p><p>"How is Harry fairing?" Angela asked Carlisle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The Next Night . . . . </p><hr/><p>Jasper waved his wand over Harry "dionosticas" as a golden ray emitted from his wand landing in the boy laying on a hospital gurney as a range holographic of diagnostic diagrams appeared from the center of the patients chest.</p><p>"I've seen anything like this ..." he said, when the words finally found their way "Harry has ... he's got a protection on him ... so ancient that he could probably have been there since his birth ... a protection that has consolidated over time, but which the protection is not suitable for an adult, as if the person who created it then had not had the opportunity to complete it as if the ritual had been incomplete."</p><p>Edward looked over at the hologram before he pointed at something he noticed "What's an Amortiam Clypeus Ritual?" Jasper's perfect forehead furrowed "I'm . . . not sure but it . . . .it looks ancient . . ."</p><p>"Is it what's wrong with MY HARRY?!?" Edward shouted the last two words as he began to pace. "I'm not sure I'll have to talk to ask Esme if she knows anything about it."</p><p>"Do you think the block has to do with abuse?" Carlisle asked after he walked in and examined the diagnostic charmed hologram "fascinating even more detailed than the human equivalent."</p><p>"Carlisle ... Harry is fifteen, and the son of a wealthy family. Explain to me how it's possible he wasn't showered with love to the point of nausea." Jasper sneered.</p><p>"I don't think that's the whole story . . . . while he was in treatment with me . . . . he hinted at some past abuse and the schools have sited some horrific child abuse accusations... in the past." Carlisle explained</p><p>Edward crushed the arm of a chair he happened to sit in while fidgeting and pacing. "What happened to MY HARRY?!?!" he said angrily as Jasper started sending waves of calming magical energy towards the aggressive vampire.</p><p>The magic as it washed over Edward he visibly seemed to calm down his eyes going back to normal.</p><p>Jasper looked over at Carlisle "If that's the case then we may need to take the boy to the goblins and see if their healers can do something."</p><p>Carlisle nodded to Jasper "I think we should reconvene with Esme and see if she wants to see the diagnostic chart before we make any drastic decisions." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 🔮 You're a Wizard Harry 🧛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm perfectly normal." Harry stated.<br/>"No, you are not. Just as I am not." he added, "Being special is not a fault, nor something to be ashamed of." Edward said his eyes full of concern and worry.<br/>". . . Edward . . . please . . . " Harry managed to get out between staggered deep breaths.<br/>"But, Harry, you are special." added trying to calm the boy down and in an effort to explain what was going on.<br/>"I'm just Harry. I ... I DON'T WANT TO BE SPECIAL! I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING SPECIAL !!!" he screamed breaking away from Edward's cold body, as if he had burned himself "Now, please go away."<br/>'Boy what I would do for Jasper's ability right now . . .' Edward thought to himself as he just stood there not budging an inch instead he blurted out "Harry, you are a wizard."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>The man with the thinning red hair was in the company of four young red headed boys, and a man with many scars, his hair was light brown with tinted with grey, his face was also emaciated.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>All the men wore worn out looking bathrobes, half-haphazardly patched up, the stitching noticeable and the fabric was greatly frayed. They looked around suspiciously as if they were being followed.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"George and Fred hide in the alley . . . " the balding red-haired man said "Ron, Percy and you in the main street." The red-headed young men all rushed around to follow following his orders.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Lupin, It looks like it could be another dead end" the balding red-haired man said before heading out to main street in the direction that Percy and Ron went in.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I hope not, Arthur" the emaciated man said sighing deeply.   </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>They approached a small real estate business, in the windows there were posters that promised new home buyers the home of their dreams. The inside was completely lit up. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The red-haired man walked up to a glass wall barrier. The glass sliding front door slid open and it took all of Arthurs will power not to gawk at the wondrous muggle technology in front of him. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Lupin poked Arthur to get his attention to the mission at hand before they walked through the sliding glass door. When they entered the brunette walked up to the nearest counter and rang a small bell that was on the counter to signal for customer service.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>A blonde walked up to the counter "Hello, Welcome to Dicks R Us Realty how can we service you boys today?"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Lupin rolled his eyes at the innuendo and said "I have an appointment with Jack D. Harding."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The blonde looked at the scruffy customer in front of her and simply scoffed "As if. Are you here to purchase a property or something. Or do you need directions to the local homeless shelter?" The words came out rudely and full of contempt.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"No, if you check your logs we have an appointment with Jack Dick Harding. Do I need to call your boss?" Lupin asked the snobbish bimbo.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"As if you even have a phone. Good luck that. Greg can you kindly escort the trash out of here." the blonde said as she looked over her shoulder. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The man she called out to didn't answer but the lady looked over beside her and continued talking "That's the hobos causing problems Greg.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The two men looked at the empty space the blonde seemed to be talking to and the brunette simply pulled out his muggle cell phone and started dialing Jack Harding's phone number.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>After a few rings a man's voice could be heard on the other line, the brunette spoke up "Hello Mr. Harding I'm Remus Lupin and we are here for your appointment at four oclock but it seems your receptionist has come down with a slight case of schizophrenia and is talking to people who aren't there.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The blonde looked over at the brunette man on the phone and snarkily replied "Oh you do have a phone must be one of those free government phones you bums leach off the government. Greg why haven't you escorted out the trash yet?" She added while looking over at the empty spot next to her.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>After she made her rude remark Lupin ended his phone call before looking at the blonde lunatic in front of him "I checked in for our appointment while you decided to check out of reality for your mental breakdown."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"What are you talking about you RUDE FUCKING EXCUSE FOR SCUM!!!!" The blonde woman started to shriek.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"BECKY THOMPSON! Is that how we treat esteemed clientele?" A deep voice said as a tall brown haired man walked into the main waiting area.</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>"Oh no Mr. </b> </em> <b>Hard</b> <em> <b>-Innnnnn" she said making sure to emphasize his name.</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <b>"Becky, get the fuck out. You have shown yourself to be extremely unprofessional in this office and we can not keep your internship is over, You're fired." Mr. Harding told the woman sternly.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Oh but please I'll do anything." The blonde said as she fell to her knees before scooting herself closer to her boss the tall brunette. Becky than wrapped her arms around the mans legs and screamed "GET HIM GREG!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO BUTT FUCK THE BOSS LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED!!!"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Mr. Harding pulled out a stick before pointing it to the girls skull "Obliviate oro transportias elsaswhare." The man said as he flicked his wand towards the glass doors. Before the man flicked the stick at the door once more "securitas." The locking mechanism on the door clicked signaling that the door had been locked.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The girl materialized, across the street from the real estate office, in mid air before dropping onto a green car with enough force to crush the roof of the car and break all of the car's windows. </b></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The boys who were outside were startled by the sudden crash outside that they left their posts to investigate the sudden incident with their guard up.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Meanwhile back inside Mr. Harding looked at Lupin before speaking "Well, sorry about that nasty business. In the muggle world you save money by hiring the mentally ill but that sometimes can backfire thank goodness for magic. My old friend Remus it's good to see you, follow me no need to worry all the muggles are out of the building at this time so we are able to talk freely." The man finished as he started to walk towards his back office Lupin and the Red Headed man following closely behind.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Well, you seem to have a knack for having information that would happen to be on file at the Ministry. We were hoping you'd be able to help us find a child that went missing some time ago." Lupin told the man as the three men entered the man's office.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Well what's the child's name." The man asked simply as he sat behind a desk.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Harry Potter, He should of gotten his letter in 1991" The red-headed man spat out eagerly not wanting to waste any time.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Mr. Harding merely glared at the red-headed man. "So Harry Potter is the boy you are looking for let's see what I can find in my personal files." The man said as he opened up a desk drawer beside him before he fingered the various hundreds of files that seemed like they'd be impossible to fit in any normal sized drawer.</b></em>
</p><p><em> <b>The man eventually pulled out a file and opened it and read over the contents before speaking.</b> </em> <strong> <em>"fourty-two children named Harry received a letter from a Magical School in 1991." The man said in his velvety deep voice as he flipped through the papers.</em></strong></p><p>
  <em> <b>"Of the students, four did not respond to their letters. One however was due to a clerical error as the child named Harry Watson apparently was dead way before the age." The man chuckled darkly. The boys outside had at this point simply shrugged off the strange occurrence and continued to listen and keep watch for suspicious activities around the building.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Harry Potter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>a Harry Hollenhorst for Durmstrang School of Witchcraft, Germany </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>and a Harry Dursley for the Twilight School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Arizona." the man finished explaining. "If you want to know any more information it'll cost you." Mr. Harding said professionally.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>Has anyone else come for the same information?" the red head said eagerly.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you always let the blood traitors speak in such of a manor to you Lupin?<em>" There was an exasperated grunt from the red-headed man. The brunette looked at the man "is there any records you have that could inform us of the Dursley families' current living location?" Lupin finished responding without answering the man's question.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The business man looked at his old friend considering his question before picking looking through the folder and shuffling through the papers inside the folder until he found what he was looking for. </b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It seems Albus Dumbledore placed the child in secretive protective custody with the muggles, mind you that's illegal to do without permission if the ministry even actively checked their files but I've digressed. The paperwork lists Albus Dumbledore as the current magical guardian as there is no one else at this time that is able to claim this status. Blah, Blah, Blah . . . It seems after the man dumped the infant on the doorstep the family moved to Arizona. Anyway for any more details it'll cost extra but that will be eighty-five galleons." The man said gruffly as he closed the folder.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Arthur pulled out his coin purse and counted the allotment into his other hand before he placed the golden coins onto the mans desk.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Lupin politely thanked the man. The man stood up before escorting Remus and the red-headed man out to the front of the Realty store before Mr. Harding flicked his stick at the door before the men walked out of the building.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's at least a start." Arthur said as the man walked in to the alley way where the red headed young men where already waiting. "Let's go to Arizona." </strong>
</p><p>"They are not normal visions." Alice said as she her eyes cleared, carefully picking up one the set of detailed hand sketches. She already had a series of six or eight in a notebook drawn out.</p><p>"I understand, but why you keep having visions about that second rate school and what could possibly have to do with us . . . ." Esme commented as she scrolled through the sheets, one by one, looking at portfolio depicting scenes of Albus, Arthur and Hogwarts.</p><p>"No, you don't understand." Alice was leaning against the headmistresses desk, delightfully pouting "I can hear them." she tried to explain "They are not glimpses of the future, they are ..."</p><p>Esme quickly scrolled through the images "These seem based on the balding red-haired man's decisions . . . . is this 'Prognosticating Sight'?"</p><p>"Exactly." the little brunette shook her head approaching the headmistress "And, at this point, I don't even know if it's the future or the present." she looked at Esme worridly "They mentioned Harry . . . . ."</p><p>Esme's face was solemn and void of emotion "Edward will go on a rampage if he finds out about this ..."</p><p>Alice smiled at that grimace kissing his temple "I'm afraid so." she agreed.</p><p>Esme words came out in a sigh "But I understand ... it is a side affect of a vampire finding it's mate trying to defend it's mate. . ."</p><p>"I suggest for now we don't tell Edward." Esme suggested to Alice hesitantly.</p><p>"But we don't keep secrets . . . ." Alice was interrupted.</p><p>"For now with the MUCUSA watching our every move it's really best right now." Esme said shooting Alice a look saying she wouldn't budge on the issue. "Your Transfigurations class isn't going to teach itself. Thank you for your concern but I need to look into this issue further." The headmistress added as her eyes twinkled in sincerity.</p><p>Alice walked to the door of the headmistress' office before looking back clearly not convinced 'but she's right I have a class to teach.' With that last thought she bolted down the halls to her classroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Charlie Calls the Dursley's</p>
<hr/><p>The phone rang a few times before a woman's shrill voice answered "Who is this? Why are you calling at this ungodly hour?"</p><p>"Good evening, Mrs Dursley."The sheriff barely kept a neutral tone as he could Petunia being as rude as she was</p><p>Petunia Dursley's shrill voice felt like nails on a chalk board "How do you know my name?" she demanded.</p><p>"I'm Charlie Swan." The man had to bite his tongue not to yell at her.</p><p>"No we don't need any swans." lady responded causing Charlie to get really irritated.</p><p>"I'm the one who welcomed your son into my home so he could see a mental health specialist. . . " Charlie said as he though 'Fucking stupid bitch . . . I don't know if he remembers who I am. . . '</p><p>"What do you mean? Dudders is here doing his homework right now." Petunia exclaimed oblivious to who this man was or what he wanted.</p><p>"I wanted to warn you that your son <em>HARRY</em> woke up a few hours ago from the coma he fell into last month."</p><p>"uhhh....Harry? Harry who?" the woman asked blatantly confused</p><p>Charlie wondered, with growing disgust, how a mother could behave like that. he felt a strong urge to call her mother in England and tell her how her daughter treats her children. Stupid thought, he knew, but he couldn't ignore it.</p><p>"If you want to come and see <em>HARRY</em> <em>DURSLEY</em>, he should be out of the hospital and back at my back house tomorrow." Charlie added</p><p>'No, of course she wasn't coming. Why should she? The boy was fine now and it's not like she even knows who I am and who I'm talking about.'</p><p>'Never heard of a Harry Dursley before in our lives.' The shrill woman explained quickly before shrieking "AND DON'T CALL BACK!!!!!!</p><p>CLICK . . . . . </p><p>"What in the holy hell? I think I'm going to have to make a personal visit."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>You're a Wizard Harry and I'm a Vampire . . . .</p>
<hr/><p>Harry felt light headed, and his muscles were all tense and sore as if they hadn't been moved for a long time. He felt like he was resting on something cold. The blanket had wrapped around him like a cocoon, practically preventing him from moving. He was fine. </p><p>But he couldn't move.</p><p>He tried to open his eyes, with a difficulty he didn't think was possible. 'They were just eyelids it shouldn't be this difficult!' He thought to himself. Then he remembered the accident, Edward, the doctor making him talk and he ...</p><p>He mentally raised his eyes to an imaginary sky. There was clearly something wrong with him.</p><p>Something was stroking his hair.</p><p>He had to open his eyes and figure out who he was. He couldn't be left like this at the mercy of ... of a stranger.</p><p>After a few more failed attempts, he finally managed to focus on a pair caramel-colored gaze, extremely worried and desperately anxious set of eyes staring intently at him.</p><p>"... Edward ...?" Harry stammered the other's name.</p><p>"Good morning." he answered in a faint voice.</p><p>"You don't . . . look good . . ." Harry whispered "Your admirers . . . may . . . don't want you anymore . . . " every word sounded like a superhuman effort.</p><p>"Do you think they are in better shape?" Edward chuckled softly and Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I can not move." he muttered.</p><p>"I was afraid you would get cold." the other apologized releasing the embrace, but Harry moaned a "No!" almost desperate, sinking his face into the other's neck "Harry ...?"</p><p>"... I'm sorry ..." he muttered dejected, moving away from Edward "Why are you here?" the '<em>with me</em>' was trapped in the throat, along with a flood of absurd thoughts that did not want to find the light.</p><p>Edward turned to look at Harry again "I was tired and didn't want to show the hospital to show Carlisle a picture of carrying you in my arms to the car." his crooked and slightly bitter smile never left his face as he rolled onto his back "I'm so tired that I don't have the strength to do anything ... not even to want you." he added so softly that Harry thought he had dreamed it.</p><p>Despite everything, he blushed like a tomato stammering a "Wh-what ...?" strangled, happy, confused, afraid, incredulous, embarrassed, terrified feelings running through his mind all at once leaving him on the verge of a mental overload.</p><p>"Ooops! . . . . I didn't even realize I said that aloud. . . . " Edward added as he pinched the bridge of his nose . . . before his golden eyes refocused onto Harry. Harry reached out and grabbed his glasses that were on the side table. When he finally sat back up he looked at Edward slightly confused.</p><p>"What about the night you saved me? You seemed like you and Bella were out on a date?" Harry finally asked confused at the turn of events.</p><p>He chuckled "No, we definitely were not on a date." he made a face as if that was the worst possible thing imaginable before he continued, "but, don't worry though. It's my problem, not yours. . " his eyes were so dark, almost black, and so warm as they stared at him 'as if they could protect me from everything that threatened me, including my nightmares.'</p><p>Harry nodded slightly, before lowering his head and placing it on Edward's sternum "You're cold. And hard. As if you were made of marble ..." he asserted, without any real reason, as if to reiterate an obvious concept. After a few minutes more of silence he chose to ask Edward "Why are you tired?"</p><p>Edward placed a hand onto Harry's back sliding his hand over to his shoulder before he grasped the shoulder and pulled Harry closer to him, causing a satisfied mewl to sound from the back of Harry's throat. "Because trying to understand what goes into that little head of yours is a really complicated job ..."</p><p>"But isn't your father the shrink?" he asked without thinking, before hearing a crystalline laugh echoing in the small room "Er ... sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive ..." he stammered, hiding his face more in the folds of the other's sweater.</p><p>Edward seeing the boy begin to panic reached out quickly and grabbed his wrists gently.</p><p>"No offense taken, Harry, don't worry!" he laughed again "It's pretty rare to find someone who doesn't have some sort of reverence for Carlisle." he put his hand through his hair "You're a really an interesting guy."</p><p>A snort greeted those words, before his hand tightened on the fabric of the sweater, as if in an attempt to draw his attention to more important things. "What did you mean by figuring out what's going on in my head, then?" Harry asked "I only remember pain. So much, too much pain." he added.</p><p>"Harry, do you realize that unexplained events happen very often around you?" the grip on his side became iron "And what usually do they amplify when you're upset?" Edward asked calmly.</p><p>"No." he said stubbornly "That's not true." Harry said his voice beginning to crack.</p><p>Edward looked down at the boy trying to word his next words carefully "Harry, I'm not accusing you of anything."</p><p>"I'm perfectly normal." Harry stated.</p><p>"No, you are not. Just as I am not." he added, "Being special is not a fault, nor something to be ashamed of." Edward said his eyes full of concern and worry.</p><p>". . . Edward . . . please . . . " Harry managed to get out between staggered deep breaths.</p><p>"But, Harry, you are special." added trying to calm the boy down and in an effort to explain what was going on.</p><p>"I'm just Harry. I ... I DON'T WANT TO BE SPECIAL! I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING SPECIAL !!!" he screamed breaking away from Edward's cold body, as if he had burned himself "Now, please go away."</p><p>'Boy what I would do for Jasper's ability right now . . .' Edward thought to himself as he just stood there not budging an inch instead he blurted out "Harry, you are a wizard."</p><p>Edward's words struck a cord with Harry. He was silent for long seconds, trying to find the words to describe what he had in his body: pain, anger, disbelief, frustration. He opted for a good dose of sarcasm "Sure." he calmly asserted "And you are a vampire."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>He by no means was expecting the handsome guy with auburn hair to agree with his sarcastic statement. "Wait you're serious?" Harry asked to clarify.</p><p>"The night I saved you I was contemplating on eating Bella, I don't make a habit of drinking from humans though but that's another conversation. Also I'm tired because I was searching your mind was looking for a memory, a specific memory, that you recalled in front of Carlisle."Edward said with a shrug.</p><p>Harry kept staring at nothing in front of him, his back to Edward, looking for coherent answers that didn't come. But Edward had to be right. The weird things that happened as a kid, the zoo and his hair inexplicably growing overnight for no reason. He shuddered when he thought of what Petunia would do when it happened.</p><p>He even healed faster than the average person. So he figured he'd at least try to hear out what he was considering to be insane at the moment.</p><p>"I saw a man screaming. A green light seen was seen out of the corner of your eyes. The angry shout of a woman ... of a mother ..." a tear ran down Harry's cheek, leaving him breathless for a moment "Again another flash of green light and then ... a stick pointed at you ... " Edward continued trying to get the boy to believe him.</p><p>Harry turned around almost without realizing it, He looked at the young man he had moments ago considered insane before thinking of the memory he'd never shared with anyone as he continued to listen to the vampire. He walked up close to Edward and the vampire held him close as Harry buried his nose into his neck. "What does it mean?" </p><p>"I'm a Wizard who's been turned into a Vampire, Harry. The stick in your memory shooting green light that's what's called a wand. As for the rest I don't know for certain." Edward continued to hugged him as if trying to protect him. From what, even he didn't know. "It seemed like someone may have murdered parents and tried to kill you."</p><p>"So there's someone looking for me?"</p><p>"I don't know . . . I don't know anything about this . . .give me a minute to call Carlisle and Esme and they can help us figure it out together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 🛫 Travel 🛬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Who are you calling?"📞<br/>"Text the Boss to tell him I'm going back to Phoenix for a few days."📲<br/>"And who is this Boss?"🕴️<br/>"The leader of the band I used to sing in."</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boss, I told you I'm fine." the noise of the rubber on the asphalt filled the pauses of the conversation</p><p>"It was just more violent than usual, you know, but now I'm, of course not!" the engine revved up as the car curled lazily along the road.</p><p>"And with what money would you like to come here? What would you do have me do work off the money and then ask me to pay your way up here?" Harry's bitter laugh made Charlie squeeze his hands on the wheel.</p><p>"Stop worrying. You're not my nurse. I can handle myself." Harry snorted as Charlie pumped up the gas to tackle the long straight "Stop bringing up the same story over and over again!" but his tone was cheerful "Okay, okay, I certainly can't stop you! If you find the money you can come whenever you want!" Harry's expression lit up with that aura of luminous warmth "</p><p>The sheriff's car drove down the road a few miles before Charlie was able to find the right words. "Are you sure you feel ok, or was it just a way to calm this Boss?"</p><p>"Okay, so he didn't like it very well . . . " Harry responded.</p><p>"meaning . . .?" Charlie tried to prompt as Harry didn't noticing that Charlie was acting like an anxious father after discovering that his daughter was dating a disreputable boy.</p><p>"No, I feel really good. I'm just a little bit tired." he admitted "the Boss gets worried too easily and there is the risk that he will hijack a plane just to come down here . . . "</p><p>"He must be very attached to you." was the only thing he could think to respond to the kid. As he thought to himself 'Here it is. From bad to worse, Great now I sound like that person who's jealous due to me not having a relationship currently. How on earth do other adults manage to interact with young teenagers?'</p><p>"He is ... more than a friend. He is my family." Harry shook his head "Or rather, he cares more about me than my family."</p><p>"Are you sorry they haven't come these days?" again Charlie wondered what caused him to open his mouth, since the answer was so painfully obvious.</p><p>"No. It was better this way." Harry responded</p><p>'Exactly what my daughter would of said.' As an image of his daughter's face stood out in his mind, 'who knows if she too would have thought the same thing in a similar situation.'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>News</p>
<hr/><p>Emmett was laughing like he hadn't in a long, long time. Rosalie was obviously pouting in a delightful way. Edward sat on the sofa in Emmett's room, his body posed in a relaxed position, that was contrary to what his actual mental state was.</p><p>Alice was in Jasper's arms and he tried to stifle her light laughter into his neck, who was smiling satisfied and basked in the rays of his embarrassment.</p><p>"Are you FUC-KING kidding me." Rosalie shrieked, glaring at her boyfriend pointedly.</p><p>"Mmmhhhnnnmmm . . . . . " Emmett pretended to think for a moment "it doesn't feel like April 1st, my dear." the blonde girl angrily snorted at her boyfriend being a smart ass while she continued to stare at an unidentified point on the wallpaper in his room.</p><p>Edward growled in frustration "Alice how can you and Jasper be so happy and I can't even try to be happy with Harry?" Rosalie started to pace back and forth before answering for the couple currently invested in each other.</p><p>"Let's see ... let me think ... why did you happen to mate with a wizard? Why do you want to drink Bella like a bottle of Brandy? Why does Bella seem like a deranged lunatic who doesn't understand your not interested? She's even taken to trying to follow you home from school . . . . kind of creepy . . . if you ask me but that's neither here nor there. Who knows the true answer but I don't think it matters because you can not seem to be able to resist Bella's blood and that's going to break our treaty and we will have to move anyway. Not to mention did you think that maybe he won't reciprocate your affections? He's not like us and he never will be and he'll likely die due to what ever is afflicting him? You are going to have TO CHOOSE!"</p><p>Jasper tried to calm her nerves but she glared at him.</p><p>"I get it. What should I do? Leave? Now? Give Up?" Edward snarled back, throwing the same glare at Jasper who sighed helplessly "I remind you that I tried to get away from here, and <em>I</em> couldn't! Not even to please MOM AND DAD! because I found my mate!!"</p><p>He shook his head looking at her as if he were explaining something obvious "We all like Harry. Harry can't help but like all of us. Harry's guardian's" as Edward's face scrunched up in disgust when he mentioned Harry's guardians before sighing. "From everything I've seen in his head are not likely to send him to a magical school. Now as far as what to do with Bella and that sweet sweet blood running through her. I try to hide it every second . . . of . . . I . . . and the stalking . . . . don't know . . . I think she's at the edge of our wards." </p><p>"I get it. What should I do? Leave? Now? Give Up?" Edward snarled back, throwing the same glare at Jasper who sighed helplessly "I remind you that I tried to get away from here, and <em>I</em> couldn't! Not even to please Carlisle! because I found my mate!!"</p><p>He shook his head looking at her as if he were explaining something obvious "We all like Harry. Harry can't help but like all of us. Harry's guardian's" as Edward's face scrunched up in disgust when he mentioned Harry's guardians before sighing. "From everything I've seen in his head are not likely to send him to a magical school. Now as far as what to do with Bella and that sweet sweet blood running through her. I try to hide it every second . . . of . . . I . . . and the stalking . . . . don't know . . . I think she's at the edge of our wards." </p><p>"Yeah probably." Rosalie added "It's not your fault she can't take no for an answer and it's inevitable with our good looks" she continued as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.</p><p>"Thank goodness for that endless Forrest ward, we placed specifically for muggles otherwise she would of probably shown up in your bedroom window." Jasper said looking at Edward. </p><p>"Fucking gods what am I going to do about Bella? She won't quit following me and I'm sure she'd resort to blackmail and threaten to expose us" Edward asked.</p><p>"Well we could just do a memory wipe but that won't fix you wanting to eat her. I KNOW why not convince her mother to move away?" Alice asked.</p><p>"How would we do that Alice?" Edward asked before adding "You know I hate altering people's memories" </p><p>"Well using 'Prognosticating Sight' I can see all the possible outcomes from a person's decisions, I should likely be able to judge her reactions and I go attempt to convince her and if we can't then we will probably have to alter the family's memories." Alice explained before she she finished by saying "I don't like either it but it may need to be done Edward."</p><p>"What are we going to do about the Harry situation?" Emmett asked.</p><p>At this point Esme had returned from Ilvermorny and called to her children "KIDS, come on down we need to discuss some things."</p><p>While Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward left the bedroom through the doorway, and walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen. Alice just skipped out the window and fell two floors summer somersaulting three times, before landing on the ground, doing the splits perfectly with her hands raised in the air. She then used only her thigh muscles to help her into standing position and walked inside as if she hadn't performed a hardcore stunt. </p><p>In the kitchen every one stood around the table except for Carlisle. "What's going on mom? Any news on what we can do for my Harry?" Edward asked.</p><p>"Dude, CHILL OUT you two aren't even dating. You can save the creeper 'My Precious' shit until that happens" Rosalie stated the obvious.</p><p>'I just have to do The Lord of the Rings, 'Smeagol impersonation.' Emmett thought to himself holding back a chuckle.</p><p>Then he hunched over as he squatted onto the ground as he waddled over to Edward and grabbed his hands in both of his and started petting his hand "M-mmyyyyyyy Prrrr-eeeee-sssss-cccc-iiiii-ooooouuu-sssssssss." Emmett said raspily as he petted Edward's hand faster and faster.</p><p>"Fucking stop that!" Edward demanded as he ripped his hand from him. "That's fucking weird."</p><p>"And now you know how you'll make Harry feel if you act on mating instinct immediately. You'll scare the poor boy off and we know that's not what you want." Esme said as she patted him on the cheek.</p><p>"Now to the more important issues." She said turning to the rest of her children.</p><p>"First off it seems that second war in England seems to be more than just a rumor, their Headmaster Albus Dumbledore died a few months back over some prophecy." Esme said with a sad look in her eyes.</p><p>Esme explaining "According to my contact at Hogwarts there is a prophecy I think might involve Harry as it seems Dumbledore's 'Order of the Phoenix' has fallen under the control of a man believed to be this man Arthur Weasley." She said as she held up one of Alice's sketches from Ilvermorny.</p><p>"What can be done though?" Jasper asked the obvious question "I don't understand what any of this could do with Harry?"</p><p>"Right now we wait for Charlie to come back with Harry, Rosalie and Emmett you will be excused from the muggle classes to go down to Arizona and watch Harry and ensure his return."</p><p>Then she looked at Rosalie pointedly "Fabricate the No-Magics memory about Harry's existence if need be." Then she turned to Emmett "You will be a wonderful second pair of eyes and muscle should anything goes array. </p><p>"BUT WHY DO THEY GET TO GO?!" Edward whined like a petulant child</p><p>"One because of that." She said scolding her son's behavior as she pointed at him. "Secondly, you are too attached to Harry to be effective in helping. Stay in school and try not to eat your singer." She said referring to Bella.</p><p>"Oh ma! I nicknamed her Brandy cause Rose said Eddy wants to drink her like a bottle of Brandy." Esme smiled at her hyperactive vampiric son. "That's a great idea." She said kindly to her son with the low attention span before continuing her train of thought.</p><p>"When Harry returns we need to take him to the Goblins as thing with us so we can see if he is the same boy of the prophecy that my contact in Hogwarts said something about the old Headmaster sending the child away to a no-magi family that was supposed to be related to the boy."</p><p>"Harry was adopted, but why are they looking for him specifically?" Alice asked looking at Esme "As prophecies aren't usually known for naming a person specifically and gives a bunch of vague clues that aren't really relevant to anyone in particular and the seer that predicted the prophecy generally speaking barely has any idea about what it was they wrote. That's why we teach students at Ilvermorny  they are so unreliable as there are many possible futures it just depends on the path one chooses to take."</p><p>"That's why Ilvermorny is one of the top five ranking schools and Hogwarts is second to last my dear. Now as for your actual question there's something about a birthday and a dark lord marking his equal who can destroy him or something I didn't particularly pay attention to the details of their 'prophecy'." As she said the word 'Prophecy' she lifted up her hands before extending her index finger and middle finger on both sides mimicking the punctuation of quotation.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Back at the Dursley's</p>
<hr/><p>Charlie and Harry pulled down the Dursley's driveway. "Are you sure you're ready for this champ?"</p><p>"I'd rather just stay in the car to be honest if that's ok?" Harry asked. "Yeah that's fine I'll be back in a minute or two and hopefully we will have this whole thing sorted out. Charlie said before he walked towards the front door of the Dursley home.</p><p>When Charlie reached the door he raised his hand into a fist and rapped his knuckles against the plain brown door. A few moments later a huge whale of a man barely covered in a robe opened the door "Who the hell are you!" He shouted rudely at Charlie.</p><p>"umm . . . . I'm Charlie the man you entrusted your son to watch over in exchange for housework . . . . you sent your son to Forks." the Sheriff babbled not really sure where to begin.</p><p>"No Dudley isn't in Corks or whatever that place is. What are you doing here?" Vernon huffed annoyed.</p><p>"Your child <em>HARRY</em>" Charlie emphasized Harry's name as he continued "was in a comma and I tried to reach out to you to see if you wanted to see your son and I got a few weird responses on the phone such as you not knowing who Harry Dursley is and not to call back."</p><p>"What does any of that matter you put his bills on my cards and the bills are paid aren't they?" The fat balding man asked rudely blocking the doorway.</p><p>"Well taking care of a child is more than paying the bills Mr. Dursley surely you know that?" Charlie asked shocked at what the man was insinuating.</p><p>"You know what I'm tired of this. If you are so worried about that FUCKING FREAK!!!" Vernon yelled the last two words as his face slowly became red as he continued "Than you can FUCKING TAKE CARE OF HIM!! NOW GET OFF MY DAMNED PROPERTY BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!!!!"</p><p>"You do realize I have the authority to take your child away and that you have threatened a state official?" Charlie asked Vernon.</p><p>"FUCKING HELL!!" Vernon yelled as he turned around allowing for the door to slam shut before it opened a few seconds with the fat red faced man with a loaded ak47. "GET OFF MY FUCKING PROPERTY!! DON'T CONTACT MY FAMILY AGAIN!! THE FREAK IS YOUR FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY!!!!" as he started to charge the man gun ready to fire</p><p>Charlie started to bolt for the car and barely missed getting hit as he opened the door and entered before he started the engine and pulled out of the Dursley driveway as the fat whale shouted at the top of his lungs "GOOD RIDDANCE FUCKING STUPID FREAK!!!" as he continued to fire a bunch of rounds towards Charlie and Harry's car before he pointed the gun in the air as he laughed in the middle of the street his robes wide open showing his tiny chode off to the neighborhood.</p><p>Charlie continued to drive down the road as a couple of rounds took out the back wind shield.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"It doesn't seem to me that the reason you like him is due to his being a magician!"</p><p>"I like him for his ability to love ..." Jasper syllable, intruding into the dispute between the two.</p><p>"Thanks, but now he's not in the least influential." Rosalie hissed making Emmett and Alice laugh again "You can't fall in love with a wizard, Edward!"</p><p>"Sorry, my dear. Too late." Edward smiled: that crooked and irritating smile of his "I fell in love with his eyes, his smell, his awkward gestures, his being incredibly tender and courageous, lashing and witty at the same time." He shook his head. "It's not just a matter of vampiric instinct that binds me to him. I hope this is clear to you. He's not just ... <em>good</em> or palatable. He's special. Deeply, completely special." he got up from the sofa "And I'm not going to go back to the subject."</p><p>"You will only end up suffering."</p><p>"So be it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<hr/><p>It had been a couple of days since Harry returned to school. The boy still couldn't understand how much things had changed for him in those few days. He couldn't keep up with all the news, nor did he know which ones to take seriously and which not. The first huge question mark was who he was a magician. It was not that he did not believe it plausible, with everything that had happened to him since he was born, nor could he say that he had always been able to explain what was happening around him but from here to think that a useless being like him could be a magician ... well, this was really not very believable!</p><p>The fact that the Cullens and the Hales were actually Vampires was easier to accept: it was enough to see their faces for more than half a second to understand that they had something otherworldly. Finding that something was a curse as old as time and making them more dead than alive yet still so beautifully alive was ... well, weird. Just weird.</p><p>Finding himself guilty of a possible Mages retaliation against the Forks Vampires had been ... devastating. In short, he had come there to heal himself, not to create problems! Those were not his intentions! Yet now, due to an explosion of <em>his</em> magic, Edward could lose his life ... the non-life ... what he was. No, obviously no one had explicitly accused him of anything, although Rosalie somehow seemed to enjoy all that hateful situation and always seemed on the verge of spitting the whole truth and nothing but the truth in his face. But he knew he must feel guilty.</p><p>It was with a similar mood that he was preparing to go to school that morning. He felt lost, waiting for an inevitable catastrophe. And Alice had proclaimed herself her bodyguard. He didn't know how or why, but it seemed that Rosalie hated him as much as Alice tried to care for him. Another fact in itself sufficiently destabilizing.</p><p>"My powers cannot predict what concerns the fate and future of the Wizards, because I've never been a witch. Yet something I saw. But I think it was related to you." she tried to explain "I am able to <em>see</em> the future. Or at least the future of humans and vampires, since I have been human and I am a Vampire. Everything else is closed to me." she concluded with a smile leaving Harry to look at her with a goggle expression on his face.</p><p>"Why?" he tried to put the pieces together "I would then be just a Human or a Vampire?" his question had made Alice laugh to tears, thus giving her a good excuse not to answer. Edward also arrived immediately afterwards to pick him up and take him home.</p><p>Because, of course, since the accident, none of them had ever let him drive.</p><p>And even that morning, like the last two, Edward had turned up at the sheriff's house, driving his silver Volvo, a frown on his face that would have made Vernon Dursley's in his worst days pale.</p><p>"I think they have arrived." he said once he entered - as he had done the last two mornings - in the sitting room where Charlie was waiting with Harry for his arrival "Some friends of Carlisle's have given the alarm this night." Charlie looked at them suspiciously. From what they had told him, some dodgy types who were angry with Harry for alleged past wrongs, were coming to Forks to blame the two of them for some sort of debt of honor that Edward had found himself unwilling to share. The bronze face of the vampire and Harry's depressed air, seasoned with a few words in underground slang, were enough to convince the man of the truthfulness of that explanation. Not that Charlie was a fool, but he knew that in the big cities there are generally numerous gangs of thugs and he had already had a half idea that the famous "Boss" could not really be a good guy. Not like Harry or Edward, of course.</p><p>"What should I do?" Harry asked, rising from the chair next to the table and joining him. She saw him whiten his knuckles and swallow hard. He did this every time he approached him. Alice had tried to explain to him that it was something to do with his being a wizard and the blood running through his veins. All of them considered it a kind of nectar.</p><p>Ok ... he could also have believed it were it not that Rosalie had no problems twisting her wonderful nose every time she met him and Alice herself did not show any problem in approaching him or even hugging him. Then? What was the truth? Why couldn't Edward get close to him?</p><p>" <em>I'm so tired that I don't have the strength to do anything ... not even want you.</em> "</p><p>Harry shook the memory away with a shrug, immediately returning to fix his eyes in the changing ones of the other. He had eaten recently, but it was evident, from the dark color, that he needed more blood soon.</p><p>"I do not know." her voice roused him from his musings "Carlisle said we should both hide. But I don't know where to go ..."</p><p>"Why don't you stay here?" Charlie asked taking both boys off guard "No gang would bother the sheriff's house. Or you could both go to Phoenix, to your parents, Harry." the disgusted face of the interviewee was the perfect replica of the disgust he felt at the very idea.</p><p>"In fact, Carlisle also thinks it would be wise to involve your parents." he tried trying to interpret from the changes in Harry's small face what his mind was thinking. He could not make it. He wasn't as good at interpreting faces, not as good as Carlisle. He read the minds of others directly, usually, he didn't have to interpret anything at all. But Harry had a wall. Around your mind just like around your heart. It was a challenge. And he loved challenges.</p><p>"I see it complicated ... but you can try to involve my stepfather and my stepmother ... sure, if you like the idea of being shot in the forehead." he snorted making the two men widen their eyes "I thought Petunia told you, Charlie." the boy sketched "She and Vernon are my adoptive parents. Mine died when I was just one year old, in a car accident." he shook his head "Anyway we could try to go to them ... if Doctor Cullen thinks it's really necessary." agreed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Who are you calling?" Alice asked during her lunch break, while Mike stroked his hair as usual. It had become a kind of ritual.</p><p>"Text the Boss to tell him I'm going back to Phoenix for a few days." explained the little boy with a wonderful smile on his lips.</p><p>"And who is this Boss?" Mike asked, leaning over his shoulder to peek at the contents of the message, sipping his Coke.</p><p>"The leader of the band I used to sing in." he replied absently.</p><p>"And is it normal to declare love to your Boss in a text message?" Harry turned red as a tomato as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his cell phone.</p><p>Alice looked at him questioningly to which Harry replied with a shrug "He's my best friend, the only one who cares about me ..." she tried to explain. It didn't bother him that others knew there was something deep binding them, but he didn't want them to misunderstand, especially since his facial expressions didn't help in the slightest "He's a brother. Yes, I think you can define him that way."</p><p>"I'm glad it exists." laughed Mike ruffling his absurd hair even more "I was afraid you were the only one to take care of yourself."</p><p>Harry felt a bubble of heat explode in his chest, warming him more than his sweater could.</p><p>"When do you leave?"</p><p>"Soon."</p><p>"But are you coming back?"</p><p>"Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>None of my Chapters are finalized yet and I haven't even started rewriting chapter nine that much yet as I have other stories and other plot holes I'm filling in as I bounce around. As far as Charlie going to the Dursley's and being shot with an ak47 it was initially a shot gun but then something happened and archive didn't save the initial scene I wrote out. Anyway long story short it made me angry so er-go . . . . Vernon gets an AK47 and almost kills Harry in the process but everything will be ok just wait and see . . . . . BookMark to follow for updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tootoos and rainbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was Edward who took the floor 🧛"Now what do you want to do?" he asked sternly "Harry hasn't been trained to fight your war☠️." he gritted his teeth, almost spitting out the next words "Or are you going to put him in front of Voldemort and hope that the prophecy is fulfilled exactly as you want 🔮?!"</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Key: 🚩∆ = marks beginning and ending of potential trigger warning.</p><p>🚩∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆🚩<br/><strong><br/><em>Bold and Italicized are Dreams/Visions</em><br/></strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>The street was plunged into darkness. There was a smell of sulfur and mandrake roots in the air. Another lightning attack, another opponent eliminated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And this time the little prince would come with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could feel him, under his black cloak and silver masks, proceeding with long, measured steps. He wasn't ready to kill yet, but he would have been more than ready to crash as many opponents as they got in our way. After all, his dad was the best around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My host walked confidently into the house indicated to him, opened it and began the attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All according to plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least until red cloaks appeared everywhere: Aurors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The retreat was, as always, respectful and coordinated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once back at the base, I abandoned my guest and scrutinized everyone absorbing their emotions. It seemed that none of them had betrayed. Yet those had dematerialized right there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And where the heck was Wormtail ?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice and Jasper had the task of escorting them to the airport and then, from there, by plane to Phoenix. Vernon hadn't been in the least happy about it, but Petunia, it was not clear why, had agreed to let the boy come home for a short time. Edward sat next to him in the cab they had taken to the Dursleys' house. It was now dark, Harry had his head leaning against the window and watched the lights of the city come quickly towards him. Jasper, seated in the front, was as taut as a violin string while Alice seemed almost intent on dozing. He could have fooled anyone. But he knew that Vampires neither doze nor sleep. At most they can fall into torpor, in specific cases that they had not described. He also knew that they, not eating human blood, their eyes were tending to gold instead of red. In addition, again for the question of abstinence from human blood, they were not afraid of the sunlight. The only reason they weren't exposed to it was that ... well ... they glowed.</p><p>And here Harry had almost choked not to laugh.</p><p>But then he had discovered that the skin under the effect of the sun turns red to vampires who drink human blood and seems to crack, as if it were lava and he had decided that, between the two, he preferred the sparkle of diamonds *.</p><p>However, this would not have exempted him from making fun of Edward for life. And, in case he got closer, also and especially Emmett.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Dursleys' house was on a small hill overlooking the whole town. The taxi driver unloaded them in front of a large cherry door before leaving, without even saying goodbye.</p><p>Either he felt tense, or he was some kind of misanthrope.</p><p>Clearly Harry was trying to get away from it.</p><p>The thing became impossible the moment Dudley opened the door, followed by a girl with blonde hair, bitten so perfectly that it seemed fake.</p><p>It all seemed fake, to be honest.</p><p>"Mom and Dad are waiting for you inside." grunted the big boy once the shock was over.</p><p>Harry nodded as he passed him, pulling the gleeful little duck with him, asking in a shrill voice who was that loser in the company of those two handsome hunks. Dudley probably wasn't going to have a good night.</p><p>"What's this, boy?" Vernon barked as the four entered the parlor where the two adults usually spent quiet evenings. Even if that certainly did not promise a quiet evening.</p><p>"It's ... a little complicated ... I think ..." Harry began, motioning for the three vampires to sit down. Jasper had an expression somewhere between disgusted and furious on his face. Edward was clenching his fists so hard that his nails stuck in his flesh. Alice watched.</p><p>The sound of a crash and a violent ringing kept Harry from continuing. Edward stood up in a flash and hugged Harry to him. The boy's eyes widened as Jasper and Alice snapped to attention.</p><p>"Jasper." called Edward. Or maybe he ordered ... Harry couldn't tell.</p><p>"Three men and ... Carlisle." he said recognizing the emotional traces of the vampire who had welcomed him into his home "Carlisle is calm." he added, imperceptibly relaxing his shoulders.</p><p>Alice walked towards the entrance, with the grace of an acrobat, smiling kindly at Harry and the two adults who had also risen.</p><p>When he returned, Carlisle was with him, the two wizards Alice had seen in her last visions, and a third wizard she did not know.</p><p>The two vampires who had remained in the sitting room stiffened suddenly, and Edward's grip on Harry's shoulders became more intense, almost painful.</p><p>Carlisle smiled at the two adults, a smile of circumstance, which he usually bestowed on people who tried to seduce him. A fake and, in some ways, bad smile.</p><p>"Good evening, Messrs. Dursleys. Sorry for the improvisation, but circumstances have prompted us to attend this family meeting." a new snap and a new ringing announced the arrival of another magician, at least judging by the too blue robes.</p><p>"Let me make the introductions." Carlisle continued, without losing that damned smile "Harry, Messrs Dursleys, those three are my boys: Edward, Jasper and Alice. These two gentlemen said their names were Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupine, they come from England. your family would also be from there. " the two men nodded in greeting, but the one with the light brown ** hair, streaked with gray, did not take his eyes off the figure of Harry, still trapped in Edward's arms. He too, just like the four vampires, seemed like a bundle of nerves "Finally, these two gentlemen are Wilbert Slinkhard ***, vice principal of the Twilight School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At those words - few noticed it too busy looking at the wizard with thick dark hair that fell soft to mid-back and garments of bright blue - Petunia Dursley suddenly whitened, becoming almost as pale as the vampires in her living room "And Owen Bones, Head Auror for the Census and Cataloging of Magical Beasts at the American Ministry of Magic." the man, with very short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, wrapped in a tight moss green uniform made a sign of assent "And yes, gentlemen Dursleys, they are four wizards." business suit.</p><p>"What the heck are you doing in my house ?!" Vernon yelled, swelling the veins in his neck, as if he were about to burst.</p><p>Edward's hard body trembled imperceptibly but Harry, close to him, felt it perfectly.</p><p>Jasper's thrill was more evident: through gritted teeth, he soothed Mr. Dursley's emotions, almost nastily. The man collapsed on the sofa like a deflated balloon.</p><p>"Thanks Jasper." Carlisle sat down on the loveseat opposite the one where the two men sat and two of the four wizards sat down beside him. The Head Auror and the light-haired Englishman remained standing, the former scrutinizing the vampires with extreme attention, the latter having eyes only for Harry.</p><p>"As you may know, Harry had an accident last Monday. Or rather, he prevented a possibly fatal accident." Carlisle explained to those present "Tayler's car had lost control and was about to crash into his truck and he and Edward were on the way." the two respondents nodded, even though Edward had not taken his eyes off Remus Lupine for a moment. "When it seemed that it was all over, the boy collapsed and was in a coma for several days before waking up and trying to explain what had happened." he smiled again at that fake and affected smile "We are here to try to understand exactly how the events unfolded."</p><p>He gestured to the Twilight vice principal, who gave a quiet smile.</p><p>"Harry Dursley is a wizard. Or at least wizard blood runs through his veins." for a moment it seemed that Vernon and Petunia were about to argue, but it was only a moment. Harry glanced at Jasper and saw him tense, almost panting "At the age of eleven our school took care to send a letter of admission to Mr and Mrs Dursleys. Letter that was sent back to the sender." he shook his head "We regretted it infinitely, but we couldn't force anyone to go to school if they didn't want to." sighed "Besides, as we all know, a wizard who is not trained in the use of magic progressively loses his ability to perform spontaneous magic and to channel his energy in the right way to be able to perform magic." came out as if all of them were accustomed to those issues.</p><p>He looked around, crossing Harry's bright green eyes for a moment and saw the utter confusion there. A veil of sadness fell on his eyes, understanding with a look what had happened.</p><p>"I have examined the data received by the Ministry." he added pulling out a very thick roll of parchment "In their diagram they coincide with those that were given to us to examine Harry Dursley's candidacy for our school." he asserted passing them to the Auror who observed them astonished "As is easily verifiable, although the diagram coincides, the explosion of a few days ago was considerably more powerful than all those had in childhood." he smiled at Harry "And that, normally, shouldn't be possible."</p><p>Harry loosened firmly from Edward's embrace, filled with a stunned anger that not even Jasper could quell.</p><p>" <em>Did</em> you <em>know</em> ?" Harry exclaimed. " <em>Did</em> you <em>know</em> that I am a magician?" #</p><p>Jasper was so shocked that he didn't even bother trying to calm Mrs Dursley down.</p><p>"We knew!" screamed Aunt Petunia. "Of course we knew! How could you have escaped this damnation, given what kind my sister was? She received a letter just like yours and disappeared, swallowed up in that ... in that <em>school ...</em> and every time she came home for the holidays, had pockets full of frog eggs, and turned teacups into mice. I was the only one who understood what she was: an abnormal! But for my father and mother, no! They ... Lily over here, Lily over there! They were all proud to have a witch in their family! "#</p><p>He paused to catch his breath and then began to yell again. He seemed to have been waiting for years for the moment to spit it all out. #</p><p>"Then, at school knew that Potter. They fled together, they married and you were born, and of course I knew that you would be identical to them, just as weird, just ... <em>unusual ...</em> and then, if you do, they had the nice idea to jump in the air, and here you are swooped between head and neck! "#</p><p>At those words Alice turned her head to Carlisle, her eyes wide.</p><p>Harry was white in the face. As soon as he found the voice he said "Blown up? You told me they died in a car accident ..." #</p><p>"James and Lily were murdered." Remus Lupin's voice came unexpectedly, quietly, unfamiliar, catching Harry completely unprepared. Jasper clung to the chair, hoping not to collapse overwhelmed "You were just a year old ... they ... had entered the sights of a dark wizard - the worst of all time - because of a prophecy." he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were completely whitened in order not to make his voice tremble, to pretend he was talking about something absolutely unimportant "The man who had to protect the secret of where they were hidden betrayed us and handed over your parents to that magician. " Harry stared at him with wide eyes, registering that pronoun that involved that wizard in the fate of his parents; the Dursleys fidgeted on the sofa,</p><p>"Being officially adopted by the Dursleys made us completely lose track of you and Mrs. Figg, who lived near Privet Drive, couldn't tell us anything." the man with sparse red hair interjected "That's why it took us so long to find you. Besides, with the return of Lord Voldemort everything became more difficult. Even looking for you." a sad smile curled his lips "Sorry Harry."</p><p>A heavy silence fell on the Dursleys' sitting room, a limbo waiting for an acquittal.</p><p>It was Edward who took the floor "Now what do you want to do?" he asked sternly "Harry hasn't been trained to fight your war." he gritted his teeth, almost spitting out the next words "Or are you going to put him in front of Voldemort and hope that the prophecy is fulfilled exactly as you want ?!"</p><p>"Edward, it's not polite to enter other people's minds." Carlisle reminded him in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Maybe." the other retorted "But that's what that damned werewolf thought as soon as he entered here!"</p><p>"But now obviously I don't think so anymore, Mr. Vampire." he pointed out in a calm tone but nerves on the edge of the skin.</p><p>"The boy must be trained and must enter the Magical Community." asserted the employee of the American Ministry of Magic "Either English or American is indifferent to me. But as Auror I have to report the anomaly to the Ministry and, for the Statute of Maximum Security, it is not possible that an adult magician but without education, with the his magical power, is left to live among the Muggles. Moreover, for the Magical Community, the boy is of age, so he can decide for himself where to go. "</p><p>"That wizard ... Voldemort ... is it his fault that my parents died?" Harry's voice was low, barely a whisper. The werewolf nodded, not taking his eyes off those very green irises "This life of mine, everything that has happened to me was his fault ...?" it was not clear if it was a question or not, but Lupine nodded anyway "And would I be the only one who can kill him?" new affirmative sign "Then I want to learn how to fight. I want to be the one to kill him." the hatred that coursed through Harry's body was like poison.</p><p>Jasper felt that hatred strengthen the wall that had protected him since he was a child, so he didn't intervene. He couldn't help but wonder how it was possible that a feeling like hatred could be the lime for a wall made of love.</p><p>"But I want to learn here in Forks." he concluded by looking for and finding Edward's hand.</p><p>"We will give you a private teacher." asserted the Vice Principal "But you can decide calmly, nobody is rushing you."</p><p>"I've already decided."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>* I made it up. But the skin that cracks as if it were burned from the inside seemed to me a good compromise between what dear Mrs. Meyer had invented about vampires and what every fan of the genre knows from an early age, namely that Vampires burn. in the sun.</p><p>** I had written, initially, that Remus was blond, but Yoruko looked at me with two big eyes like this: O_O so I went to find out more. The Italian wikipedia was not of much help to me, but the English one told me that Remus has light brown hair streaked with gray ... now, I don't know if it says so because in the film it is so or why it is written in it. on the book. I admit I don't remember that. But to me Rem has always been, basically a dark blonde / light brown.</p><p>*** Wilbert Slinkhard is the author of the book adopted during the Defense from the Dark Arts class "Defensive Magical Theories", at the suggestion of Professor Dolores Umbridge (HP OdF 9, 12).<br/>
Obviously, as far as I'm concerned, that's a children's book and I'm sure Mr. Slinkhard has written much more serious books than the one adopted by that pink meringue toad.</p><p># Quotes apparently taken from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was skeptical at first but now I'm really glad I reread this story I translated in google translate before I posted it not thinking to read it then I did and I had to steal this little story with missing details and doll it up. So I high-jacked it sorry Leli I stole your story expanded upon it and made it way more awesome!!! I'm Sorry if you don't like it. I couldn't find a Bella in your story, I like my Bella addition I think it adds something special to the story.<br/>Also the original had Twilight School of whatever and I thought that was lame but kept it and labeled it the second worst school in the world that wants to be like Hogwarts. Also was only one shrink session and there was many blanks to be filled in I couldn't resist.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>